Saison 1 : Amis ou ennemis ?
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Xover SakuraGundam Wing Chapitre 20 : Où la rentrée des classes c'est finalement super et qu'on prouve que deux minutes trente quatre c'est décidément un record. Un chapitre de miraculés, si, si.
1. Les nouveaux

Saison 1  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Autrice : Katel, avec les critiques et corrections de ma soeur Lyra, et la participation involontaire de ma prof de maths (c'est pas ma faute si je pense à mes fics pendant ses cours !)  
  
Couple : Hum... Pas pour le moment !  
  
Disclaimer : Y'en a pas un qui est à moi... Dommage ^_^ !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Les nouveaux  
  
POV Sakura  
  
- Oh là là, j'suis en retard !  
  
- Comme d'habitude, petit monstre ! Me réplique Thomas.  
  
Salut ! Je m'appelle Sakura Gautier et j'ai 15 ans ! Thomas est mon insupportable frère, toujours à me taquiner et à me traiter de petit monstre. Il a 21 ans, est un géant mais j'arrive toujours pas à le rattraper !  
  
Comme chaque matin, à quelques (infimes !) exceptions près, je suis toujours en retard le matin. J'dors trop longtemps, c'est pas ma faute ! D'habitude, ça me dérange pas plus que ça, mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et ça fait pas bonne impression d'arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée !  
  
En passant dans la cuisine, je vide mon verre de jus d'orange et j'agrippe mon baluchon pour déjeuner que me tend Dominique, mon père. J'accroche à toute vitesse mes rollers et je file dans la rue.  
  
Et ma mère, me diriez-vous ? Elle s'appelait Nathalie et était la plus jolie des mamans de toute la terre ! Pourquoi des verbes au passé ? Parce qu'elle est morte quand j'avais 3 ans. Donc je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Mais comme elle était mannequin, on a plein de photos d'elle ! Donc je peux très bien me l'imaginer.  
  
Ah, voilà enfin le lycée ! Je fais une entrée en trombe, passe par les casiers, où je laisse mes rollers, et je monte à toute vitesse les 2 étages qui me séparent de ma classe. Je pénètre dans la classe, essoufflée et rouge d'avoir couru.  
  
- Super ! T'as battu le record de vitesse pour la distance grille- classe (1) ! S'écrie Nadine, un chronomètre à la main.  
  
- Qui avait le dernier record ? Demande Sandrine.  
  
- Sakura, tiens ! Répond Tiffany.  
  
- Ca me rappelle une histoire, commence Yvan. C'est l'histoire d'un coureur qui...  
  
- On ne veut pas savoir, déclare Sandrine en le bâillonnant de sa main.  
  
Que je vous présente mes amis : il y a Tiffany, ma meilleure amie depuis... assez longtemps. Elle a de très longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets. En fait, elle fait partie de ma famille : sa mère et ma mère étaient cousines. D'ailleurs sa mère n'apprécie pas mon père, car elle est jalouse de lui. Mais Tiffany et moi, on s'en moque de ces conflits d'adultes, on est amies pour la vie !  
  
Il y a ensuite Nadine, une fille avec des cheveux coupés au carré et des lunettes rondes. Elle adore raconter des histoires de fantômes, mais moi je déteste les fantômes ! Puis il y a Sandrine, avec des cheveux coiffés en deux tresses. Elle aussi aime bien les histoires surnaturelles. Yvan est son ami d'enfance. Il adore raconter des mensonges, mais Sandrine commence à le connaître depuis ! Je crois qu'ils s'aiment, mais comme ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, c'est difficile à dire ! Ensuite, il y a Sonia. Elle est près du bureau du professeur mais m'a quand même salué quand je suis rentrée. C'est sûrement la fille la plus mature que je connaisse. Mais elle est trop sympa ! Elle nous a annoncé il y a quelques mois qu'elle allait se marier avec M. Térada, notre professeur principal depuis plusieurs années. C'est notre professeur d'éducation physique. Quand elle nous a dis ça, on a été très content pour elle ! Tiffany m'avait déjà dit qu'elle semblait beaucoup l'aimer, mais j'suis pas très observatrice, donc j'étais quand même pas très sure !  
  
On s'installe vite à nos places, tandis que notre professeur principal pénètre dans la salle. Sans surprise, c'est encore M. Térada. Il a toujours dit qu'on était sa classe préférée.  
  
- Mes enfants, cette année nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves dans notre classe, comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Mais deux d'entre eux arriveront plus tard, leur avion ayant été annulé. Vous pouvez entrer ! Dit- il en parlant à la porte.  
  
Trois garçons pénètrent dans la classe. Le premier a des yeux bleus et est blond comme les blés et un sourire fleurit à son visage. Le deuxième a une grande tresse, des yeux bleu foncé et des éclats de malice dans les yeux. Et le dernier... Autant les autres ont l'air sympathique, autant lui a l'air renfermé. Il a des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux bleu foncé mais son visage ne montre pas l'ombre d'un sourire.  
  
Les deux premiers ont l'air sympa mais le dernier... Pas commode.  
  
- Je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, continue M.Térada. J'espère que vous leur ferez bonne accueil. Vous pouvez vous asseoir aux places libres.  
  
Ils se dirigent vers trois endroits différents de la salle. Quand je pense qu'une fois, il y a 4 ans, Lionel était un nouveau et il arrêtait pas de me fixer en plus ! Lionel est devenu ensuite un ami. Avant qu'il ne reparte pour HongKong, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle. J'en éprouve un pincement au coeur : je crois que je l'aime aussi...  
  
Le dénommé Quatre me jette un coup d'oeil, surpris. Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Tu connais pas Lionel de toute façon !  
  
Je soutiens son regard et il détourne la tête. Il s'assoit juste devant moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, il me met mal à l'aise...  
  
Enfin la sonnerie ! Midi ! Je me rue... Rectification, ON se rue vers la sortie. Direction la cour !  
  
Le temps que je passe à mon casier, pour chercher mon repas et de revenir à la cour, j'aperçois un attroupement. Je jette un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Tiffany, qui est à côté de moi.  
  
- C'est les nouveaux, m'explique-t-elle. Ils les harcèlent de questions.  
  
Je hausse les épaules. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque rentrée, quand il y a des nouveaux, tout le monde se presse pour tout savoir sur eux ? Absurde ! (2)  
  
Je m'éloigne avec Tiffany vers un coin de pelouse. On s'assoit.  
  
- Ca va ? On dirait que t'as pas le moral ! Demande Tiffany.  
  
Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait aussi bien me connaître. Elle m'étonnera toujours avec son esprit d'analyse !  
  
Je soupire.  
  
- T'as raison...  
  
- C'est les nouveaux ?  
  
- Non... Enfin oui... C'est juste qu'ils m'ont rappelé quand...  
  
- Quand Lionel est arrivé, c'est ça ?  
  
Je hoche la tête. Avec elle de toute façon, vaut mieux tout lui dire.  
  
- Ca m'a fait... Mal au coeur...  
  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
  
- Justement... Je sais pas... J'ai pas de ses nouvelles depuis... qu'il est parti... Ca m'a fait un vide à ce moment-là...  
  
- Et les nouveaux t'ont fait penser à lui ?  
  
- Oui. D'ailleurs, le blond, Quatre, m'a jeté un regard... surpris. Comme s'il avait su ma pensée...  
  
- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il s'étonne qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi ait l'air aussi perdue ! Me lance Tiffany avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Tiffany ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me faire de la pub !  
  
- Mais tu sais pourtant que tu es la plus jolie, ma Sakura !  
  
Je tombe par terre. Avec Tiffany, je n'ai jamais le dernier mot de toute façon. Mais des fois, qu'est-ce qu'elle exagère !  
  
Quatre heures. Enfin la libération ! Je sors tranquillement, suivie de Tiffany.  
  
- T'as vu les nouveaux, comme ils ont filé ! On dirait qu'ils avaient le feu aux fesses !  
  
- Ils sont tout de même bizarres, surtout Heero : il n'a pas prononcé un mot de toute la journée !  
  
- Dis donc, Tiffany, t'aurais pas par hasard flashé sur lui ?  
  
- Mais non ! De toute façon, je préfère Quatre : il est toujours souriant et très gentil ...  
  
- Surtout quand il t'a ramassé ton cahier quand il est tombé ! Hein ?  
  
- Oh Sakura, arrête ! Je reconnais que je l'aime bien mais...  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
- Mais je crois que... Mais c'est pas Mathieu là-bas ?  
  
- Tiffany, détourne pas la conversation. Oh mais tu as raison, c'est Mathieu ! Youhou ! Mathieu !  
  
Mathieu est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Pendant un certain temps, j'ai cru être amoureuse de lui. Il m'a expliqué que je l'aimais plus comme un frère et qu'il était très attaché à mon frère. Mais il m'a dit que je trouverais celui pour qui je serais la première à aimer... J'ai pleuré après cet entretien, parce que je croyais que je l'aimais quand même. Lionel m'avait consolé, en me disant qu'il comprenait exactement ce que je ressentais. Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'en réalité, il m'aimait !  
  
- Salut Sakura ! Salut Tiffany ! J'allais justement voir Thomas.  
  
- Bonjour Mathieu ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous !  
  
Nous arrivons cinq minutes plus tard devant ma maison. Je rentre dans la maison, et me déchausse.  
  
- Coucou, j'suis rentrée !  
  
- Ca, j'avais entendu, Miss Godzilla, réplique la voix de mon frère, venant de la cuisine.  
  
- REPETE UN PEU !!!  
  
- Godzilla, Godzilla, Godzilla, Godzilla...  
  
- Thomas, tu devrais arrêter d'embêter ta petite soeur, ce n'est pas très gentil ! Intervient Mathieu alors que Tiffany me retient pour que je n'aille pas tuer mon frère sur place.  
  
- Tiens, salut Mathieu ! S'exclame Thomas en passant la tête par la porte entrouverte.  
  
Je laisse les garçons en bas et je monte dans ma chambre avec Tiffany. Dès l'entrée, un petit fauve ailé se jette sur moi.  
  
- J'AI FAIM !!!! Et ça sent le gâteau !  
  
- Kéro, je n'y suis pour rien mais c'est mon frère... Je commence.  
  
- QUOI ?!? Il a tout mangé le gâteau ? OOUUIINN !!!  
  
- Du calme, Kéro, intervient Tiffany, on en a sauvé une part, tiens.  
  
Elle lui tend une assiette où repose une part de gâteau au chocolat.  
  
Ce petit fauve ailé s'appelle Kéro mais de son vrai nom Kérobéros. Il est mon gardien, bien que parfois j'ai des doutes... Car je suis pas une fille ordinaire ! Oh non, loin de là ! Je suis la Gardienne des Cartes de Clow, ce qui signifie que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques grâce à des sortes de cartes en carton, mais elles sont quand même magiques, et même plus : ce sont mes amies. Kéro est mon gardien, qui me protège et me conseille, mais maintenant que j'ai capturé toutes ces cartes et les ai transformées en cartes de Sakura, il passe plus son temps à battre des records de jeux vidéos et à réclamer des gâteaux, son péché mignon !  
  
Ce n'est pas mon seul gardien. L'autre s'appelle Yué, on dirait un ange ailé. En fait, c'est la forme alternative de Mathieu. Tiffany est au courant pour tout ça. D'ailleurs, elle a prit un malin plaisir à me faire porter des tenues plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Thomas est lui aussi au courant. En fait, il a lui aussi des pouvoirs mais il les a donnés à Yué qui manquait d'énergie. Il préfère faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, ce qui m'arrange bien ! Mais il me fournit quand même des alibis auprès de papa...  
  
- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demande Kéro, la bouche pleine.  
  
- Rien à part que Sakura a battu son record de vitesse !  
  
- Quelle distance ?  
  
- Grille-classe.  
  
- M'en serait douté, j'ai pas arrêté de la secouer pour la réveiller ce matin mais rien à faire ! Et à part ça ?  
  
- Y'a trois nouveaux dans la classe. Il en arrivera encore deux plus tard, problème aérien paraît-il.  
  
- Y ressemblent à quoi ?  
  
- Un faciès de pierre tombale, un clown et une petite poupée blonde (3), j'énumère.  
  
- Y'a une nouvelle fille ?  
  
- Non, ce sont tous des garçons. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Et la petite poupée blonde ?  
  
- Je dirais plutôt que c'est un ange blond, intervient Tiffany.  
  
Kéro lui lance un drôle de regard. Mais à parler des nouveaux, je me remets à penser à Lionel moi... Je m'assieds sur le lit en soupirant doucement.  
  
- Ca va pas ? Demande Tiffany en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
  
- Si, ça va...  
  
Mon regard erre dans la chambre et tombe sur un ours en peluche, posé bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. L'ours que Lionel m'a donné avant qu'il parte...  
  
Deux larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ma joue...  
  
(1) : Ca me rappelle quelque chose...  
  
(2) : Ca, c'est bien vrai ! Mais... On peut pas s'empêcher d'harceler les  
nouveaux après tout !  
  
(3) : Autrement dit Heero, Duo et Quatre pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi ! 


	2. Réveil mouvementé

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Séries : Sakura et Gundam Wing (c'est plus Sakura pour cette saison !)  
  
Autrice : Katel qui écrit et Lyra qui corrige (du moins elle est censée...)  
  
Genre : crossover Gundam-Sakura, petits oiseaux, grand soleil, romance et vous jugerez vous-mêmes. Chaque chapitre est un POV (on est dans la tête d'un personnage) signalé sous le titre  
  
Couple : Pour plus tard... Beaucoup plus tard...  
  
Email : katel92@voilà.fr  
  
Disclaimer : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas les acheter !!! T_T  
  
Chapitre 2 : Réveil mouvementé  
POV Kéro  
  
Comme d'habitude, je suis réveillé largement avant Sakura. Je vole à travers la pièce en réfléchissant. La situation extérieure devient de plus en plus préoccupante.  
  
D'ailleurs, j'en ai parlé à Sakura hier soir...  
  
(Flash-back)  
  
- Sakura ?  
  
- Oui Kéro ?  
  
- Tu ne fais plus de rêve prémonitoire ces derniers temps ?  
  
- Non. Mais de toute façon, j'ai toutes les cartes ! Je n'ai plus rien à  
craindre !  
  
- Ce n'est pas les cartes qui m'inquiètent...  
  
- Ah bon, c'est quoi alors ?  
  
- La situation politique est de plus en plus tendue en ce moment.  
  
- Heu... Tu pourrais me donner une traduction stp ?  
  
- En résumé, la paix ne durera pas longtemps ! Tu ferais bien de faire  
attention !  
  
- Kéro, je suis une chasseuse de cartes, pas une politicienne ou un  
soldat ! Je n'ai  
rien à voir là dedans ! Et le Japon est en dehors des combats de toute  
façon.  
  
- Pour le moment, pour le moment seulement Sakura...  
  
(Fin du flash-back)  
  
J'organise dans ma tête tout ce que j'ai entendu à la télé hier : le conflit empire, les politiciens n'arrivent pas à trouver un terrain d'entente, de plus en plus de pays sont touchés par la guerre, le nombre de morts augmente chaque jour... Et pour finir la Chine est également attaquée en raison d'anciennes alliances...  
  
J'aurais peut-être dû dire à Sakura cette dernière information, mais ça ne ferait que lui augmenter sa tristesse. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à Lionel. Bientôt Hongkong sera lui aussi touché par le conflit...  
  
Le réveil sonne enfin, il est 7h. Sakura lève un bras et l'éteint par automatisme. Elle doit encore être plongée dans le pays des rêves... Bon je lui laisse encore 5 minutes, après je la réveille !  
  
Elle s'agite de plus en plus, comme lorsqu'elle rêvait pendant sa chasse de cartes. Je m'approche en voletant vers elle.  
  
- On dirait des... On dirait des... Elle murmure.  
  
- On dirait des... ? Je demande, ma figure tout près de la sienne.  
  
Elle ouvre tout d'un coup les yeux et me voit, à cinq centimètres d'elle.  
  
- AAAAAAAHHHHH ! Elle crie en m'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la  
chambre.  
  
- Non mais ça va PAS !!!!  
  
- Kéro, me refais plus jamais ce coup-là ! S'exclame-t-elle en mettant sa  
main sur son c?ur, qui doit battre la chamade après une telle frayeur.  
  
- Tu parlais dans ton rêve. On dirait des... ?  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Ce que tu as vu, on dirait des... ?  
  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Chais plus ! (1)  
  
Je m'écroule par terre. Je donne un violent coup d'ailes pour me retrouver à hauteur de son visage.  
  
- Sakura, tu sais qu'en tant que chasseuse de cartes, tu fais des rêves  
prémonitoires ! Il est important que tu t'en souviennes !  
  
- Mais j'peux pas si tu me réveilles comme ça !! J'ai eu la peur de ma  
vie !  
  
- C'est pas la première fois pourtant.  
  
- Kéro ! Je vais te... Oh mon Dieu, il est 7h30, chuis en r'tard !  
  
- Rien d'étonnant là dedans !  
  
- Oh toi ça va !  
  
Elle s'habille en 5 secondes chrono et attrape son sac au passage. Encore heureux qu'elle prépare ses affaires à l'avance ! Elle dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse et deux minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée claque.  
  
Je la vois qui file à rollers vers son lycée.  
  
- Bon, maintenant au boulot !  
  
Je me dirige vers la télévision de la chambre.  
  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du bon travail !  
  
J'allume la télé.  
  
- Au menu : battre les records de Sailor V (2) ! Trop fado ce jeu ! ^-^  
  
(1) : Moi non plus. J'ai complètement oublié ce qu'elle devait  
voir...^_^o  
(2) : Je vous rappelle qu'on parle de Kéro là... 


	3. Pas commodes les nouveaux !

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Séries : Sakura et Gundam Wing  
  
Autrice : Katel, avec les critiques et corrections de Lyra (plus les critiques, elle est très douée pour ça Lyra...)  
  
Genre : euh... Pas facile ! On va dire... Un peu d'humour, du travail scolaire et... de la romance, mais pour plus tard.  
  
Couple : Toujours pas !  
  
Email : katel92@voilà.fr  
  
Disclaimer : Ca, c'est pas juste ! On peut pas les louer ? Juste une semaine ? Une journée ? Une heure ? Un quart d'heure ? Non, vous êtes sûrs ? Bouhhh !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Pas commodes les nouveaux !  
POV Sakura  
  
Comme d'habitude, j'suis en retard ce matin. Mais moins que d'habitude : j'ai droit à 15 secondes de récréation avant de rentrer dans la classe !  
  
Je me dirige vers Tiffany, qui m'aperçoit et quitte sa conversation avec Sandrine et Nadine.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour arriver si tôt ?  
  
- Mon réveil m'a tiré du lit !  
  
- Tu veux parler d'un certain réveil avec des ailes et une queue touffue, amateur de pâtisseries et de jeux vidéos, dont le nom commence par un K ?  
  
- T'as tout compris !  
  
- C'est toujours valable pour demain ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Tu viens à la maison et j'essaye des costumes pendant que tu me filmes ! Mais pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me filmer ?  
  
- Parce que tu es la plus belle, la plus mignonne, la plus courageuse, la plus photogénique, la plus...  
  
Je sens une goutte glisser le long de ma tête tandis qu'elle digresse complètement.  
  
- Tiffany ! Je proteste. Au fait, tu discutais de quoi avec Sandrine et Nadine ?  
  
- On discutait des dernières bêtises de Yvan.  
  
- Raconte !  
  
- Et bien, il a affirmé à Sandrine que les nouveaux seraient des princes venant d'Europe, et qu'ils seraient ici incognito pour éviter la guerre !  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Ensuite, il est allé dire à Nadine qu'ils seraient des espions envoyés par le FBI pour nous surveiller et trouver parmi nous des terroristes !  
  
- Oh là là !  
  
- Et puis il a dit à Sonia qu'ils étaient des extraterrestres envoyés sur terre sous forme humanoïdes afin de préparer un débarquement.  
  
- Il arrêtera jamais celui-là ! Et il a raconté encore quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui, il m'a dit que ce seraient des terroristes prenant pour couverture le lycée !  
  
- N'importe quoi !  
  
- Mesdemoiselles Gautier et Daidouji, j'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas ?  
  
OUUUUUUPPSSSSSS ! On se retourne vers M. Térada qui nous regarde, ainsi que tout le reste de la classe d'ailleurs.  
  
- Excusez-nous, monsieur ! On s'exclame, confuses.  
  
- Bon, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !  
  
- Oui monsieur !  
  
On se range dans le rang et nous rentrons tous dans la classe.  
  
Ouah ! Je crois que je vais m'endormir moa ! J'aime pas les maths (1) ! Je jette un regard discret aux alentours : Tiffany suit religieusement le cours, ainsi que Sandrine qui n'est pas très loin de moi. Quatre, qui est juste en face de moi, semble lui aussi écouté le professeur dicter ce cours barbant, mais moi je décroche ! Vivement que je rentre à la maison ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire quand je serais rentrée: je vais aller jouer à la console et je ferais mes devoirs avec Kéro, comme ça il pourra peut- être m'aider... Et demain je vais voir Tiffany et on va bien s'amuser ! Vive le mercredi après-midi !  
  
- Mlle Gautier, serait-ce trop vous demander de suivre mon cours ?  
  
Aïe ! Prise en faute pour la deuxième fois de la journée ! Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et je me plonge dans l'exercice marqué au tableau.  
  
OUAIS !!! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé la récréation de toute ma vie ! Enfin la libération : l'heure suivante est consacrée à l'EPS donc plus de maths ! Youpi !  
  
Je file suivie de Tiffany dans la cour.  
  
- Eh bien dis donc ! Sakura, à quoi rêvais-tu pendant le cours ? J'ai eu beau te faire des signes, tu restais le nez tourné vers la fenêtre !  
  
- Euh... Je pensais à demain après-midi en fait ! Mais ce serait pas les nouveaux là-bas ?  
  
- Si, tu as raison ! C'est tout de même bizarre, ils restent toujours à l'écart quand ils le peuvent ! Ils semblent bien se connaître !  
  
La récréation se passe ensuite en blabla sur des idées de costumes, puis lorsque la cloche sonna, on rejoint (à temps cette fois !) le reste de la classe pour se diriger vers le terrain de sport, où doit se dérouler notre cours. Gymnastique ! J'adore !  
  
M. Térada fait l'appel.  
  
- Tiens ? Remarque-t-il enfin. On dirait que les trois nouveaux ne sont pas là ! Ils étaient bien là tout à l'heure pendant votre cours de mathématiques ?  
  
- Oui monsieur !  
  
- Eh bien je suis obligé de les compter absents : apparemment ces messieurs n'étaient pas d'attaque pour la gym !  
  
Une fois le cours terminé, je me dirige avec ma meilleure amie (pour ne rien changer à d'habitude !!!) vers les vestiaires, bonne dernière comme d'hab, quand je me fige.  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y a Sakura ? Une carte ?  
  
- Non regarde : c'est Heero !  
  
Il ne semble même pas nous avoir aperçu. Je me dirige vers lui.  
  
- Heero ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en sport ?  
  
Il relève les yeux et me darde d'un regard glacé.  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Réplique-t-il froidement.  
  
Après quoi il tourne les talons et s'éloigne.  
  
- Oh là là ! Pas très commode ces nouveaux !  
  
(1) : Bienvenue au club ! 


	4. Première rencontre

Saison 1  
  
Amis. ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing  
  
Autrice : Katel  
  
Genre : POV, humour, action et aventure.  
  
Couple : Que nenni, très chers !  
  
Email : katel92@voilà.fr  
  
Disclaimer : Si jamais ils m'appartenaient, je crois que je les. Nan, je leur réserve la surprise ! Mais ce jour-là, ils vont pas s'amuser les pauvres !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Première rencontre  
POV Sakura  
  
Youpi, enfin le mercredi après-midi ! Les devoirs sont faits, la chambre est rangée, le goûter est fini (du flan, Kéro va a-do-rer !!!) et y manque plus que Tiffany !  
  
C'est chouette d'avoir un frère qui enchaîne les petits boulots : l'est pas là ! Papa non plus ce qui veut dire que la maison est à nous !  
  
Tiens, ça sonne ! Je cours ouvrir.  
  
- Salut Tiffany ! Je n'attendais que toi. Mais kesque t'as ? T'es toute pâle !  
  
- Sakura, c'est affreux ! Dans la rue, y'a des robots qui se battent !  
  
- Tu veux dire des robots de cette taille (j'écarte mes doigts de vingt centimètres à peu près)  
  
- Non, ils font dans les quinze mètres plutôt !  
  
- Wouah !  
  
- Y'en a trois tout colorés et une dizaine d'autres kakis qui volent. Y'en a aussi des kakis qui se battent à terre ! (1)  
  
- Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?  
  
- Mais voyons Sakura ! C'est une mission pour la chasseuse de cartes que d'arrêter ceux qui perturbent la paix !  
  
Je tombe à la renverse !  
  
- Euh Tiffany. Tu crois pas que je suis Sailor Moon quand même ! Je ne suis que la maîtresse des cartes !  
  
- Oui mais il faut arrêter ça sinon ils vont détruire la ville.  
  
- Vu de ce côté évidemment.  
  
- De plus j'ai une superbe costume !!!  
  
- (goutte derrière la tête) T'en fais pas un peu trop ?  
  
- Mais nan ! J'l'avais amené pour te filmer dedans mais ce sera encore mieux en plein action !  
  
Je m'attendais à un de ces costumes de couleurs et de coupe très originales, donc j'étais ravi quand elle me présenta un costume discret, de couleur sombre, avec une capuche qui me couvre entièrement la tête (2).  
  
- Il est superbe !  
  
- Tourne-toi un peu que je puisse te filmer sous tous les angles !  
  
Enfin, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard et une fois que je me sois tourné dans tous les angles possibles et imaginables, nous allons vers la rue principale, où Tiffany a vu les robots se battre. Kéro nous accompagne.  
  
- Les voilà ! S'exclame Tiffany.  
  
J'aperçois enfin ces fameux robots. Ils sont vachement impressionnants quand même (3) !  
  
- Kéro, reste à côté de Tiffany pour la protéger !  
  
- Mais toi, qui va te protéger ?  
  
- Moi j'ai les cartes pour veiller sur moi ! Et je peux leur faire confiance !  
  
Tiffany reste un peu en arrière pour pouvoir me filmer et j'abaisse le capuchon afin de ne pas me faire reconnaître.  
  
Les robots tout colorés se battent contre les autres, kakis, dont certains volent et d'autres non. J'entends des voix qui sortent des robots peinturlurés :  
  
- 02, il y a un Aries qui te vise !  
  
- 01, tu crois pas qu'il faudrait se replier ? Il faut éviter les combats en ville !!!  
  
- 04, la mission est d'éliminer ce convoi d'Aries et de Léos, peu importe les dégâts !!!  
  
- Ici 02, y'en a pu !  
  
- Bien 02, mission terminé !  
  
- Euh... 01, 04, je crois avoir vu bouger là ! (4)  
  
Un des robots désigne le coin où je suis !!! En plus, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'autres robots, ça va être moi leur cible !!  
  
- Les témoins doivent être éliminés ! Déclare le robot blanc.  
  
Il brandit un gigantesque fusil et me tire dessus. Très vite je sors une carte et brandit mon sceptre.  
  
- BOUCLIER !!!  
  
Aussitôt une protection invisible arrête le tir. Mais j'ai aucune envie de moisir ici !!!  
  
- Brume !  
  
Un brouillard épais et noir se déverse dans la rue. J'en profite pour attraper Kéro et Tiffany (toujours avec sa caméra!!) et on se barre en quatrième vitesse !!!  
  
- Sakura, regarde cette image.  
  
Nous sommes chez Tiffany, en train de revisionner la cassette qu'elle vient de faire à la recherche d'un indice sur la nature de nos ennemis, car je me doute que ceux qui m'ont tiré dessus ne me veulent pas que du bien !!!  
  
- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Regarde attentivement la tête de ces robots ?  
  
- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre avec ces deux bouts jaunes qui dépassent !  
  
- Justement. J'ai fait des recherches. Il s'agit des Gundam.  
  
- Késako ?  
  
- Ce sont les robots mobiles des terroristes, on dit que ce sont des rebelles des colonies spatiales. Et ces autres robots, qu'ils appellent "Aries" et ""Léos" sont les armures mobiles de OZ, cette organisation qui sème le trouble dans la paix.  
  
- Autrement dit ?  
  
- La guerre est là ! S'écrie Kéro. Nous ne sommes plus à l'abri ici !  
  
- Arrête Kéro ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même !  
  
- Veux pas mourir avant d'avoir fini le Téééééééééééétriiiiiiissssssssss !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Irrécupérable.  
  
: Bref un combat 3 Gundam contre des Aries en vol et des Léos sur terre. : Un mélange du costume de l'épisode 48 (Les cartes ont changé) et des couleurs du costume de l'épisode 50 (Lionel et les fils invisibles). : Ca c'est clair ! .Comment qu'y font pour l'effet de surprise ??? : Les pilotes utilisent leur numéro pour se parler. Comme ça, personne ne peut les reconnaître ! 


	5. Deuxième rencontre

Saison 1  
  
Amis. ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing (mais en fait c'est plus Sakura dans ces chapitres !)  
  
Autrice : Katel, avec les critiques et corrections de Lyra  
  
Genre : crossover Gundam-Sakura, humour (forcément, avec Kéro.), romance et même un peu Waffy. Attention, chaque chapitre est un POV (on est dans la tête d'un personnage) signalé sous le titre  
  
Couple : Hum. Pas pour le moment !  
  
Email : katel92@voilà.fr  
  
Disclaimer : Y'en a pas un qui est à moi. Dommage ^^ !  
  
Autre : Enfin le point de vue d'un pilote de Gundam !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : siria black : peut-être, mais comme c'est court, ça arrive vite. ^_^ ; spiegel1979 : Tu vas pas être déçu de la suite !!! Mais mais mais. Francis Doyon. Je connais. Celui qui a écrit avec Elodie "Card Captor Sakura Opération : Annulation du Chaos" ???? J'ai adoré ce texte !!! Où je peux trouver la suite ??? ; cassidy darkstone : T'inquiètes pas, Wufy va en baver. Oh oui. (sourire sadique) Je vais être TRES vilaine avec lui. Niark niark niark. Mais je ne suis pas faible et le premier qui me traite d'Onna ou de faible femme va connaître sa douleur !!!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Deuxième rencontre  
POV Quatre  
  
Je sais qu'Heero n'est pas content après ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais j'espère sincèrement que l'arrivée de Trowa et Wufei arrangera bien des choses.  
  
On s'est tout de même fait passé passer un savon après qu'on a séché le cours de gym de mardi. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si on a eu une mission d'infiltration à ce moment-là ! En tout cas, Heero s'en est donné à c?ur joie pour s'expliquer avec les Mads : il a demandé, très "gentiment" d'ailleurs, de ne plus nous confier des missions pendant les horaires de cours, sinon ces chers Mads s'occuperaient d'expliquer notre absence répétitive au directeur. Donc hormis une urgence très urgente, pas de mission pendant les cours.  
  
- Quatre, tu viens ? Il est l'heure d'aller en cours !  
  
-J'arrive Duo !  
  
Pendant le trajet, je discute avec Duo des inconvénients de la culture japonaise, ainsi que les points communs, pas forcément avantageux, avec la culture chinoise.  
  
- Encore heureux que Wufei ne soit pas là, sinon il n'aurait pas apprécié ! Déclare Heero.  
  
- Tu ne sembles pas nous écouter, je remarque. T'as quelque chose en tête?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner. Mmm... Le mystérieux inconnu d'hier ! S'écrie Duo.  
  
- Plus fort encore idiot ! Gronde Heero.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est préoccupant que quelqu'un nous ait vus sans qu'on sache qui sait mais nous n'avons cité aucun nom, je remarque tranquillement.  
  
- Justement, ça peut être n'importe qui : un espion de OZ, un inoffensif civil comme un de nos professeurs !  
  
- Là, t'y vas un peu fort ! Ca va quand même pas être quelqu'un qu'on connaît, on vient d'arriver dans ce pays !  
  
- Hem... On est arrivé, je signale.  
  
Radical changement de sujet, vu qu'on doit passer pour des adolescents on ne peut plus normal. Du moins moi et Duo. Parce que Heero, à se la jouer ténébreux, il ne passe pas inaperçu (1) !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'en ai déjà assez de l'école. Je m'ennuie à mourir en classe. Je n'ai jamais trouvé les cours aussi inintéressants de toute ma vie. Mais j'ai le don de donner l'impression d'être captivé sans que ce soit vrai. Bref je donne l'impression d'écouter sans écouter !  
  
J'aimerai bien savoir qui était l'inconnu d'hier. C'est très mystérieux. Et en plus, j'avais l'impression d'être observé. J'ai rien dit à Heero, sinon il aurait grisé, mais ce magicien n'était pas seul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre heures enfin ! Je me précipite dehors, suivi de Heero et Duo. On a une mission : des troupes de OZ sont envoyé un peu partout dans la ville afin d'établir une domination militaire. Notre but : détruire au fur et à mesure tous ces groupes !  
  
On se dirige tout de suite vers l'endroit où sont camouflés nos Gundam, c'est-à-dire un vieux hangar et c'est parti !  
  
- 04, attention à ta droite !  
  
- Merci 02 !  
  
- 01 à 02, arrête de faire le clown !  
  
- Pas rigolo.  
  
- 01, il reste trois unités Léos à ta gauche.  
  
01, pardon Heero, détruit les trois dernières armures mobiles avec son Busterifle.  
  
- Je détecte une présence avec mon radar !  
  
- Où 01 ?  
  
- Au sommet de cet immeuble.  
  
Je lève la tête et j'aperçois la même silhouette que la veille, dans le même costume sombre et toujours coiffé de ce capuchon qui m'empêche de l'identifier.  
  
Duo brandit sa caméra thermique. Et là, tout va très vite mais j'arrive à suivre avec la caméra de mon Gundam. La personne brandit un morceau de papier.  
  
- TEMPS !  
  
Et après, elle a disparu.  
  
- Où est-il passé ???  
  
- 01, je crois que c'est une fille.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis 04 ?  
  
- C'est une fille. A la voix, je suis sûr que c'est une fille.  
  
- On se fait doubler par une fille ?!?  
  
- T'as raison, 01. Encore heureux que 05 doit pas là, il aurait pas apprécié.  
  
- Tes commentaires, tu te les gardes, 02 !!!  
  
- Bon, on rentre ?  
  
- OK. On retrouvera cette satanée fille sur notre chemin de toute façon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Retour à notre appart' et rien ne semble calmer la fureur de Heero.  
  
- C'est pas possible qu'elle ait disparu comme ça ! Quatre, t'as filmé j'espère ?  
  
- Oui Heero !  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Elle a crié "Temps" et elle a disparu.  
  
- C'est impossible !  
  
- On va finir par le savoir !  
  
- Duo, tais-toi !  
  
- Beuhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
  
- Je crois qu'elle est en quelque sorte magicienne.  
  
Je ne remarque même pas que Heero est en train d'étrangler Duo, qui continue à lui tirer la langue.  
  
- Euh. Tu disais ? S'exclament les deux éternels bagarreurs.  
  
- Elle semble avoir des pouvoirs. Ce papier qu'elle tend, on dirait une carte de tarot.  
  
- Et. ?  
  
- Elle a peut-être influé sur le temps.  
  
- Vraiment ? S'exclame Heero, sceptique.  
  
- On en sait pas plus.  
  
Encore heureux que Trowa et Wufei arrivent demain matin, ils pourront nous aider à résoudre cette énigme !  
  
(1) : Evidement c'est une technique comme une autre pour se fondre dans la foule. Mais ça marche pas vraiment quand on est pris d'assaut par la majorité des filles ! 


	6. Et deux nouveaux, et deux !

Saison 1  
  
Amis. ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing (mais toujours un peu plus sur Sakura)  
  
Autrice : Katel, avec les critiques et corrections de Lyra  
  
Genre : crossover Gundam-Sakura, humour, romance et même un peu Waffy, POV  
  
Couple : Hum. Duo+Hilde sous-entendu  
  
Email : toujours pareil, katel92@voilà.fr  
  
Disclaimer : C'est bête, sont pas à moi. Tant mieux pour eux, ils vivront plus longtemps !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Et deux nouveaux, et deux !  
  
POV Sakura  
  
- Ouah, j'ai bien dormi moi !  
  
Je m'étire péniblement et je réalise alors quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Non non je rêve pas. Mon réveil ne sonne que maintenant.  
  
- Déjà réveillée ?!? S'exclame Kéro en me voyant me lever.  
  
- Ouais. De toute façon, j'suis de corvée ce matin avec Tiffany alors vaut mieux que je sois à l'heure.  
  
Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Thomas est déjà là et m'accueille gaiement.  
  
- Déjà levée ? Godzilla serait-il tomber du lit ?  
  
- Ah ah, très drôle, bonjour à toi aussi.  
  
- Bonjour ma petite Sakura !  
  
- Bonjour papa ! Et bonjour ma petite maman.  
  
Je m'adresse au portrait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Papa change la photo chaque jour, comme il en a plein je les connais pas toutes. Mais maman a toujours l'air heureuse, quelque soit la photo.  
  
- Youhou, p'tit monstre, on se réveille ! Tu vas être à la bourre !  
  
Ca, c'est bien mon frère pour me taquiner tout le temps ! Mine de rien, j'agrippe la boîte qu'il me tend et je file la mettre dans mon cartable. J'enfile mes rollers à toute vitesse (comment ça, la force de l'habitude ?!?) et je file dans la rue.  
  
Ah, cette sensation de bien-être sous les cerisiers qui bordent l'allée. Ca me rappelle plein de choses : quand je croyais aimer Mathieu, quand j'allais en classe retrouver Tiffany, Lionel et Stéphanie.  
  
J'aurais beaucoup aimé rencontrer Mathieu ce matin, il est toujours gentil avec moi. Mais maintenant qu'il est à l'université comme Thomas, il ne prend plus le même chemin et commence souvent plus tard que moi.  
  
J'arrive à l'école pile à l'heure. Je retrouve Tiffany qui est déjà en train de changer l'eau des fleurs.  
  
- Salut Tiffany !  
  
- Salut Sakura ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
  
- J'ai revu les trois robots hier soir !  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui, j'me baladais en ville avec ton costume.  
  
- Tu vois qu'il est très utile !  
  
- Oui, surtout pour survoler la ville discrètement. J'ai utilisé la carte du Temps pour m'échapper.  
  
- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui il y a deux nouveaux ?  
  
- Ils sont enfin arrivés ?  
  
- Oui. Ca fait quand même beaucoup de nouveaux, cinq en une semaine !  
  
- Qui sait, il y en aura peut-être plus !  
  
La cloche ayant sonné nous retournons en classe. M. Térada arrive enfin :  
  
- Mes enfants, comme vous le savez sans doute, nous accueillons encore deux nouveaux élèves dans notre classe aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil ! Entrez !  
  
La porte s'ouvre et deux garçons s'avancent. Le premier a une coupe de cheveux bizarre : ils sont tous devant ! Derrière sa mèche brune, on ne voit qu'un oeil, d'un vert étincelant, ce qui lui donne un je ne sais quoi de mystérieux. Il est habillé d'un col roulé marine et d'un pantalon blanc. Il est plutôt grand. Le second est chinois, vraisemblablement. Ses cheveux, noirs comme le charbon, sont tirés en une queue de cheval. Chais pas comment y fait, y'a pas un cheveu qui dépasse ! Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Ses yeux noirs fixent durement l'ensemble de notre classe. Il ne semble pas particulièrement content d'être dans une classe essentiellement féminine ! Quoi, il est macho en plus ?  
  
Le professeur les désigne tour à tour :  
  
- Voici Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang. Allez là où vous trouverez de la place.  
  
Je remarque que Duo fait un signe de la main au dit Wufei. Celui-ci pousse un soupir de résignation et se dirige vers la place libre juste à côté de Duo. Trowa s'assoie devant, juste en face de Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la pause, je sors, suivie de Tiffany. Nous nous isolons dans un coin de verdure afin de parler à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
  
- Alors, raconte, que s'est-il passé exactement hier soir ? Dis-moi tout !  
  
- Tiffany, tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé à part le fait qu'ils étaient encore là.  
  
- Et tu as utilisé le Temps pour t'échapper ?  
  
- Oui ! Je pense qu'ils doivent bien ruminer maintenant, y m'ont vu et pouf ! J'suis plus là !  
  
- Ah, pourquoi n'étais-je pas là avec ma caméra.  
  
- Tiffany.  
  
- Mais j'aurais sûrement d'autres occasions de te filmer !  
  
- Chut, on vient !  
  
En effet, j'entends un bruit très distinct de pas. et un long babillage ! Je reconnais la voix de Duo. Il raconte tous les cours ici, l'ambiance, les élèves, les profs. A travers un buisson, où Tiffany et moi nous sommes camouflées, je vois cinq personnes : il y a bien sûr Duo mais aussi Heero, Quatre et les deux nouveaux, Trowa et Wufei. Duo s'arrête enfin de parler, sous le regard que lui lance Trowa depuis un petit moment.  
  
- Quoi ? Demande Duo.  
  
- Tu es toujours aussi bavard, répond Trowa.  
  
- Et toi toujours aussi silencieux ! Réplique Duo.  
  
Je me rends compte qu'il a raison : depuis deux heures qu'il est rentré dans la classe, il n'a pas prononcé une parole ! Sa voix est calme, posée, comme s'il réfléchissait longtemps avant de dire ses mots.  
  
- La parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or, répond Trowa.  
  
- C'était le dicton du jour de Trowa Barton !  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait l'arrêter ??? Soupire Trowa.  
  
- Hilde ? Propose Quatre.  
  
- Trop loin, fut la réponse brève de Heero. Elle est en Amérique.  
  
- Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait nous être utile ! Se lamente Wufei. Dis donc Yuy, t'es obligé de nous m'être dans une classe avec autant de filles ?!?  
  
- Je te répète : j'ai pas choisi !  
  
- Mouais et ben ça va pas être la joie !  
  
Ils s'éloignent enfin. Je sors du buisson en même temps que Tiffany.  
  
- Tu les as entendus ?  
  
- Ouais. On a dans notre classe le plus grand macho que la terre ait jamais porté. Et ben y manquait plus que ça !  
  
Et on regagne le lycée. 


	7. Maudite guerre

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing (mais toujours un peu plus sur Sakura)  
  
Autrice : Katel, avec les critiques et corrections de Lyra (qui se fait un peu rare ces derniers temps...)  
  
Genre : crossover Gundam-Sakura, POV, sombre. J'ai oublié momentanément la romance, l'humour et le Wafy !  
  
Couple : Ca risque plus maintenant...  
  
Email : pourquoi changer ? katel92@voilà.fr  
  
Disclaimer : S'ils étaient à moi... Nan, j'préfère ne rien dire ! Mais ils ne le sont pas, ça c'est sûr !  
  
Autre : Attention chapitre triste ! J'étais un pitit peu déprimée...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 7 : Maudite guerre POV Sakura  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Francis Doyon : Bon, alors contente que ça continue à te plaire ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite ! T'inquiètes pas, j'ai aussi lu l'Episode Zero. C'est vraiment triste pour Wufei... Après, je le regardais vraiment différemment ! C'est quand même triste pour Meiran... Mais le plus touchant, je trouve que c'est quand elle dit qu'elle a fait tout ça pour sauver le champ de fleurs... Snif ! Pôv' Wufy ! Mais étant donné qu'il n'est pas vraiment gentil avec tout le monde, on va dire qu'il va quand même subir quelque déboire... à commencer avec Sakura... J'en dis pas plus ! Il va même avoir une nouvelle copine dans cette saison ! Bon, j'en dis pas plus ! Je risquerai de casser le suspens ! Cassidy darkstone : t'inquiètes pas, très bientôt, notre Chinois national va souffrir... Dans le chapitre 9, pour être plus précise... Mais il va pas tarder à arriver ! Je n'ai pas encore lu Harry Potter tome 5 en français mais je l'ai lu en anglais. Tu veux pas qu'il meure ? Sirius ? Je suis désolée mais j'ai pourtant bien l'impression qu'il soit mort... à moins que ce soit une manière pour JK Rowling de tenir le lecteur en haleine et ça marche ! C'est intéressant que tu parles d'Harry Potter... car le crossover s'agrandira pour la saison 2 et la bande d'Harry Potter va débarquer ! Mais je trouverai une astuce pour Sirius... Je suis pas assez sadique pour le laisser mort... Oh, quoique... ^_^ Et non, je n'ai pas vu La reine des damnés. Ca parle de quoi ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohlàlà, j'me réveille de plus en plus tard moi ! Un jour, je vais finir par plus me réveiller si ça continue ! Encore heureux que Kéro soit là, sinon je ne pourrais même plus aller en classe ! Aujourd'hui je commence par gym, ce qui me met tout de suite de bonne humeur. Malheureusement, Thomas n'a pas cours aujourd'hui et ça c'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle...  
  
Je patine vite jusqu'au bahut. Je retrouve, comme d'habitude, Tiffany dans la cour. Je n'ai pas revu les robots depuis la dernière fois, soit près d'une semaine, et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter !  
  
La cloche sonne déjà et on rejoint M.Térada dans la salle de gym, avec une rangée de tapis alignés au sol. On s'échauffe un peu, soit une bonne demi- heure, puis on passe aux exercices plus corsés : des séries de roues, d'équilibres et de galipettes pour nous mettre dans le bain.  
  
- Je voudrais maintenant que vous me fassiez un équilibre puis une galipette enchaînée, nous explique le prof. Cet exercice est assez difficile, je vous demande de faire attention. Sakura, veux-tu nous montrer ça s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Oui m'sieur !  
  
Je suis assez bonne en sport, ce qui explique pourquoi M. Térada me choisit souvent pour montrer aux autres les figures qu'il demande. Y'a bien Stéphanie qui avait pris le cours de gym comme un défi et qui voulait absolument me surpasser, mais elle est partie elle aussi. Je suis prête, attendant le signal du prof. Il siffle et je me lance : hop, un bon équilibre ! Mais quand je commence à plier les jambes pour faire une jolie galipette, je me sens mal mais mal ...! Et pouf ! Dans les choux !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Sakura !  
  
J'émerge doucement de ce grand vide noir dans lequel j'ai sombré. J'ai un de ces mals de dos ! Mais je reconnais quand même la voix de Tiffany. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je vois le visage angoissé de Tiffany, tout près de moi, le visage inquiet de M. Térada, de l'autre côté, et en arrière plan, les visages plus ou moins anxieux des autres élèves... Sauf Heero qui est toujours indifférent. N'empêche, j'me d'mande si c'est pas un robot ce gars là pour être le seul aussi insensible !  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
Je me redresse un peu, essayant de sourire pour rassurer Tiffany. Woé, j'ai la tête qui tangue ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de faire une grimace en me rasseyant.  
  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ordonne M. Térada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis dans la salle blanche. M.Térada a essayé de joindre Thomas, vu que papa est en voyage pour encore deux jours. Mais personne n'a répondu à la maison. Il doit être chez Mathieu. Tiffany est resté avec moi. A son visage, je vois qu'elle est très inquiète. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais j'ai eu du mal vu que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est passé réellement ! Mais je pense qu'elle a compris. Après tout, elle me connaît bien.  
  
J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre... Thomas !  
  
Il s'approche de moi.  
  
- M. Térada a appelé à la maison mais t'étais pas là. T'as eu son message ?  
  
Il secoue lentement la tête négativement.  
  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose... d'imprévu. Viens, je te ramène.  
  
Tiffany propose d'appeler sa voiture mais il refuse. Elle doit retourner en cours mais passera ce soir me ramener mes affaires.  
  
Thomas me charge sur ses épaules. Ca me rappelle... il y a quelques années, j'ai eu de la fièvre... Thomas m'avait ramené sur ses épaules... Mais à cette époque il y avait Lionel... Ah Lionel... Epuisée malgré moi, je m'endors tout contre mon frère.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Je me réveille lentement. Je suis dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé. Thomas n'est pas dans la pièce, il doit être dans la cuisine.  
  
Mon regard se porte vers la télévision, comme attiré malgré lui. Bizarre, elle est allumée... Pas très fort mais suffisamment pour me permettre d'entendre.  
  
- Dix heures, et maintenant les informations, déclare la présentatrice.  
  
- L'information principale reste cet incident survenu à Hongkong. Tôt ce matin, une habitation, celle de l'illustre famille des Li, a été entièrement détruite suite à une attaque d'armures mobiles, "une attaque des rebelles", a précisé le porte-parole de OZ. Parmi les nombreux enfants, présents dans l'habitation au moment du drame, il n'y a que des blessés légers. Par contre, deux adolescents, Lionel Li et sa cousine Stéphanie Li, quinze ans tous deux, sont toujours portés disparus. Les secours s'activent toujours autour des débris mais les chances de survie, déjà bien minces, s'amenuisent, d'autant plus que des pluies d'une rare violence s'abattent sur la région. Maintenant, à Pékin, c'est le festival....  
  
Je n'écoute déjà plus. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi, d'être une personne étrangère. Non, pas Lionel... Pas MON Lionel... Je ne veux pas. Je sens quelque chose qui coule sur mes joues. C'est salé... Des larmes. Je pleure à chaudes larmes...  
  
- Non, non, je gémis. Pas ça......  
  
Thomas revient. A ma vue, il se mort les lèvres si fort que le contour devient tout blanc. Il sait déjà...  
  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venu au lycée ce matin, m'explique-t-il.  
  
- Non, c'est injuste...  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- A quelle heure s'est arrivé ?  
  
- Vers 8h30.  
  
Alors ça veut dire que je savais déjà... Mon coeur a manqué un battement parce qu'il savait déjà que Lionel... Et c'est pour ça que je me suis évanouie... Je le savais, dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, qu'il...  
  
Je pleure et Thomas me prend dans ses bras. Enfin je me ressaisis et je grimpe comme un automate l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : dormir... Oublier que le garçon que j'aime est... mort. Ce mot reste coincé dans ma gorge. Je me jette sur le lit et je repars dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. 


	8. Pressentiment

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : toujours les mêmes  
  
Autrice : toujours la même  
  
Genre : toujours pareil, ça change à peine  
  
Couple : calme plat...  
  
Email : (baille) le même, katel92@voila.fr  
  
Disclaimer : toujours pareil, pas à moi.  
  
(Note : Ce chapitre se passe en même temps que le chapitre 7, mais du point de vue de Thomas.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 7' : Pressentiment POV Thomas  
  
Dès que je me réveille, j'ai comme une impression bizarre. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Du moins pas encore. J'aime pas cette impression. Elle annonce une grande catastrophe... Ou alors un événement très important. Comme quand Katia est arrivée. Ou quand Mathieu est arrivé.  
  
Je suis en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand j'entends Sakura descendre l'escalier. Dieu qu'elle est discrète ! Et après elle s'étonne que je la taquine !  
  
Je l'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis longtemps. Plus précisément depuis le temps où il y avait encore le morveux et sa cousine.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Sakura a gym, ce qui explique peut-être sa bonne humeur. Je lui tends son repas de midi sans commentaire. Chuis pas d'humeur pour ça aujourd'hui. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8h00. Ca y est, tout le monde est parti, la maison est libre. J'ai prévu d'aller chez Mathieu vers 9h00, histoire de bosser un peu. C'est bien de ne pas avoir cours toute une journée. Mais par contre, il faut pendre la lessive !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wouah, enfin la lessive est pendue ! Ca m'a pris une bonne demi-heure. Maintenant je regarde les infos avant de partir. J'allume le poste et je monte le son.  
  
- Et maintenant une dépêche qui vient de tomber : à HongKong, une maison a été détruite par des armures mobiles. Des enfants se trouvant à l'intérieur ont été légèrement blessés. Par contre, deux adolescents de 15 ans tous les deux, Lionel Li et sa cousine Stéphanie Li, sont toujours portés disparus. Des témoins ont affirmés qu'ils se trouvaient bien à l'intérieur lors du drame. La demeure a prit feu peu de temps après l'attaque, les chances de survie de ces deux enfants sous les décombres sont infimes. On ignore cependant les circonstances exactes de l'accident...  
  
Merde. MERDE. Mon pressentiment s'est malheureusement révélé exact. Je sors rapidement de la maison sans prendre le temps d'éteindre la télé. Tans pis. Il faut que j'aille trouver Sakura et que je lui dire ça... Comment vais-je faire ? Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à Lionel, même si je ne le supporte pas. Et voilà qu'il meure... Mon portable sonne. Je décroche, sans toutefois m'arrêter de courir.  
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Thomas, c'est Mathieu ! T'as entendu les infos ?  
  
- Oui, je suis en route pour le lycée. Désolé mais je vais pas pouvoir venir chez toi.  
  
- Je comprends. Je passe tout à l'heure.  
  
- OK. A toute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'arrive enfin au lycée. Je cours vers le bâtiment de sport. Je vois M. Térada qui fait son cours de gym. Il fait signe à ses élèves qu'il revient et les laisse faire les exercices qu'il a demandé.  
  
- Monsieur, où est ma soeur ?  
  
- Elle est à l'infirmerie, elle a fait un malaise. J'ai appelé chez vous mais ça n'a pas répondu...  
  
Ni une ni deux, je vais vers l'infirmerie. J'ai été dans ce lycée donc je sais parfaitement où c'est.  
  
L'infirmière m'informe de l'état de Sakura. Malaise inexpliquée au cours d'un équilibre-roulé. Tiffany est avec elle.  
  
Je rentre enfin dans la pièce blanche. Sakura est parfaitement réveillée et apparemment discutait avec Tiffany. Je m'approche du lit.  
  
- M. Térada a appelé à la maison mais t'étais pas là. T'as eu son message ?  
  
Je hoche lentement la tête. Non je n'ai pas eu son message. Je suis parti trop vite.  
  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose... d'imprévu, je me contente de dire. Viens, je te ramène.  
  
Je la charge sur mon dos sans plus de commentaire. Je la sens qui lentement se détend puis s'endort. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à lui parler comme ça.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Il est déjà dix heures. Sakura dort toujours. Je l'ai laissé sur le sofa. Je lui prépare une tasse de lait-miel avec des gestes lents, mécaniques. Soudain je me fige. Quel est ce bruit... ?  
  
C'est le télé qui marche toujours. Et comme il est dix heures, c'est les informations. Un craquement se fait entendre, me faisant comprendre que Sakura s'est réveillée et se redresse pour regarder le poste. Elle va savoir. Et elle va souffrir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'attends la fin de l'info pour revenir. Je ne pense même plus à la tasse de lait-miel qui va refroidir. Tant pis, ma soeur souffre, c'est elle la plus importante.  
  
- Non...  
  
Cette voix gémissante vient de l'autre côté. Maintenant elle souffre.  
  
Je reviens. Je la vois toute pâle, le visage déjà trempé de larmes. Je me mords les lèvres. Je n'aime pas cette situation. Mais alors là pas du tout.  
  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venu au lycée ce matin...  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Peut-être pour rompre ce silence oppressant.  
  
- Non, c'est injuste...  
  
Comment lui dire que la vie est injuste ? Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi je me contente de répondre :  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Elle m'interroge ensuite sur l'heure à laquelle s'est arrivée. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Mais elle part dans une crise de larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras. Comme faisait maman lorsque j'étais petit et que j'avais un gros chagrin. Une protection envers toutes les misères du monde...  
  
Sakura se reprend un peu et monte dans sa chambre comme un automate. Je sais qu'elle est très triste. Qu'elle souffre. J'espère seulement que Tiffany et Mathieu lui remonteront un peu le moral.  
  
Je ne peux plus voir maman, mais je sais que dans cette situation elle regrette de ne pas être là pour pouvoir consoler sa petite fleur de cerisier. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est là et qu'elle essaye d'entrer en contact avec moi. Désolé maman, je ne peux plus, j'ai fait ce sacrifice pour sauver mon ami et le protecteur de ma soeur. Il faut que tu la consoles sinon je ne sais pas comment ça va finir. 


	9. Grosse déprime pour Sakura et un nouvel

Saison 1  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing (on revient enfin à un pilote)  
  
Autrice : Katel vive-le-vent-vive-le-vent-vive-le-vent-d'hiver !!!! Joyeux Noël à tous !  
  
Genre : crossover Gundam-Sakura, un pitit peu romance, POV  
  
Couple : Un pitit peu Tiffany+Quatre  
  
Email : toujours pareil, katel92@voila.fr  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement (pour moi) et heureusement (pour eux), ils ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
Autre : Evidemment, après le chapitre 7, on pouvait s'y attendre, à la grosse déprime...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Francis Doyon : Justement, la suite va être consacrée aux réactions de Sakura et son combat pour se venger. Et oui, Oz est vraiment une bande d'affreux jojos... Bah, tant pis pour eux, ça fait un ennemi sur qui taper après tout ^_^. Je peux rien dire sur Quatre et Tiffany parce que sinon j'en dirai trop, mais c'est vrai que niveau caractère, ils sont assez semblables... Et c'est pas parce que Tiffany ne possède pas de Gundam qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. De toute façon, les Gundam sont détruits à la fin d'Endless Waltz... Et non, je n'abandonne pas ! ~_^  
  
Cassidy darkstone : (chronologiquement) _merci _je n'en dirai pas tant... En tout cas, je m'amuse bien à écrire ce texte ! _malheureusement Wufei va en prendre beaucoup dans son amour propre... Mais il va pas déprimer pour autant, t'inquiètes ! _désolée mais faut bien qu'il y ait une trame dans cette histoire... Et comme me l'a fait remarqué une copine, je fais toujours mourir minimum un perso dans mes fics... (sourire sadique) _ouais, dans la saison 2, Harry Potter débarque ! Alors pour faire un texte avec autant de personnalités différentes et le moins de OOC possible, bonjour la galère... _je m'arrangerai pour trouver un moyen pour que Sirius ne soit pas mort _je connaissais pas la Reine des Damnés, ni Anne Rice en général, mais une copine m'a prêté Pandora... Je lirai la Reine des Damnés un peu plus tard, promis... _moi aussi je peux te conseiller des fics ! Lorsque les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe par Ccilia, franchement il est su-per ! Les textes de Lune d'Argent, que ma soeur s'acharne à me conseiller et que je m'acharne à ne pas lire -_- mais j'ai droit à des résumés complets... Et je connais La Fusion des Mondes, une histoire vraiment très originale !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 8 : Grosse déprime pour Sakura et un nouvel ami pour Tiffany  
POV Quatre  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ce matin. Tout le monde est triste et renfermé et habillé de noir. Un deuil... ? Mais de qui ? En plus, avec mon don, je ressens toute leur peine et c'est à la limite du supportable. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'est M. Térada qui nous renseigne. Pourtant on était pas censé l'avoir ce matin. Mais en sa qualité de professeur principal, il est intervenu pendant la première heure. Il nous a tous dit que deux anciens élèves ont été tués dans un attentat. On a fait une minute de silence et on a passé cette première heure à parler de ces élèves et des circonstances de l'attentat. Je n'étais pas au courant, et les quatre autres pilotes non plus. Normal, à force de l'allumer, la télé a implosé (merci Duo !) ! Donc on n'a pas pu regardé les infos. Donc on était pas au courant.  
  
J'ai remarqué que Sakura n'était pas là. Une fille avec deux nattes, Sandrine je crois, m'a dit qu'elle est malade et qu'elle a dû être très choquée par l'attentat. Et elle a ensuite maudit les rebelles. Je n'ai pas suivi là. QU'EST-CE QU'ON A à VOIR LA-DEDANS ??? On m'a ensuite expliqué que c'étaient les rebelles qui ont détruit la maison dans une attaque. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS ????  
  
J'ai rejoint les quatre autres dans un coin de la classe. On en est arrivé à la même conclusion. OZ cherche à manipuler l'opinion contre nous !!! On ne peut pas avoir causé cet attentat à HongKong en étant à Tomoéda en même temps !  
  
La cloche sonne, nous rappelant qu'il faut aussi travailler dans la vie. Même quand il y a des morts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La cloche de fin nous réveille enfin après cette longue heure de mathématique. Je sors dans les premiers. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un...  
  
- Tiffany !!! J'appelle.  
  
L'interpellée se retourne vers moi, le visage grave comme il a été toute la journée.  
  
- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre ?  
  
- Ben... C'est au sujet de Sakura... Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était pas là aujourd'hui... Comme je sais que tu es proche d'elle, je suis sûr que tu sais comment elle va.  
  
Elle a maintenant une expression de profonde douleur sur le visage. Et dans le coeur.  
  
- Très mal, souffle-t-elle.  
  
- C'est pas à cause du sport pas vrai ? C'est à cause de l'attentat ?  
  
- Oui. On connaissait très bien Lionel et Stéphanie. Et Sakura... aimait Lionel. Elle ne s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments que lorsqu'il est reparti. Elle n'a jamais pu le lui dire...  
  
Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle pleure sur ma poitrine, se déchargeant d'un grand poids.  
  
- Je... ne... voulais... pas... qu'ils... meurent... C'étaient... des... grands... amis... et... ils... devaient... revenir... cette... année... Elle hoquette.  
  
Puis elle se reprend, sèche ses larmes et me fait un pauvre sourire.  
  
- Désolé mais j'ai... craqué.  
  
- C'est pas grave, je la rassure. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.  
  
- Il... Il faut que je parte, je dois aller chez Sakura...  
  
- Je peux venir ?  
  
- Après tout, pourquoi pas... On ne sera pas de trop pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'est un adulte plutôt grand qui nous ouvre. Il doit bien avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il a les cheveux et les yeux brun foncé. Je me présente rapidement et lui aussi : c'est Thomas, le frère de Sakura.  
  
Ensuite, on monte dans la chambre de Sakura. On la trouve assise devant la fenêtre, en robe de chambre.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura. Quatre est venu aussi. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Sakura se contente de hocher la tête avec un sourire un peu forcé. Mais ça se voit qu'elle est toujours très abattue  
  
Mon regard se pose sur une photographie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns mais plus clairs que Thomas.  
  
- C'est lui ? je demande.  
  
Sakura hoche la tête et détourne les yeux pour ne pas nous montrer les larmes qui y perlent déjà.  
  
- C'est à lui que tu pensais à la rentrée, pas vrai ?  
  
Ma question la surprend et elle tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça... ?  
  
- J'ai... un don. Je peux percevoir les sentiments de personnes proches lorsqu'ils sont trop importants. Tu l'aimes beaucoup pas vrai ?  
  
Elle hoche de nouveau la tête, trop surprise pour me reprocher mon indiscrétion.  
  
- Si tu veux, tu peux me parler de lui et de sa cousine... Ca te soulagera, tu verras.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une heure plus tard, quand Tiffany et moi ressortons, Sakura va enfin mieux. Tiffany me bombarde de questions dès qu'on sort.  
  
- C'est fantastique comment tu l'as soulagé ! Comment tu savais que ça l'aiderait ?  
  
- Un de mes amis a eu également beaucoup de chagrins et il a simplement fallu qu'il se confie pour qu'il se sente mieux.  
  
- En tout cas, c'est vrai pour ton don ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un avantage, surtout quand il y a une grosse foule !  
  
- Ah, si je tiens ces satanés rebelles ! s'écrie Tiffany, passant du coq à l'âne.  
  
- Pardon ?!?  
  
- Désolée mais c'est vraiment atroce ce qu'ils ont fait ! A cause d'eux, Lionel et Stéphanie sont morts quant même !  
  
- Mais qui te dit que ce sont eux ?  
  
- Mais voyons, ils l'ont dit dans les journaux !  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour ça qu'ils sont coupables !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est une manipulation, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que le but de ces rebelles n'est pas de tuer mais de défendre le droit à l'indépendance des colonies.  
  
- Peut-être... En tout cas, à demain Quatre !  
  
- A demain !  
  
Ahlàlà, on est pas sortis de l'auberge si en plus on doit regagner la confiance du monde tout en restant caché dans l'ombre !  
  
Qu'est-ce que la guerre peut être stupide parfois ! Mais ça m'a permis de me faire deux nouvelles amies : Sakura et Tiffany. 


	10. Revoilà les terreurs !

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing (Sakura en force !)  
  
Autrice : Katel mon-beau-sapin-roi-des-forêts !!! C'est Noël demain !!!  
  
Genre : crossover Gundam-Sakura, humour, plus beaucoup romance et même pas encore Waffy, POV, Sakura pète les plombs  
  
Couple : Pas en ce moment  
  
Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi (ils ont de la chance quand même !)  
  
Autre : Je m'excuse pour les grands fans de Gundam mais ils s'en prennent plein la gueule dans ce chapitre ! Forcément, Sakura est en colère...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 9 : Revoilà les terreurs !  
POV Sakura  
  
J'ai décidé aujourd'hui d'aller en cours, même si ça me coûte ainsi d'aller dans des lieux qui me rappelleront toujours Lionel. Mais il faut que je sois forte. Et que je continue d'aller en cours.  
  
- Alors, pitchoune, tu vas mieux ?  
  
Je fais un faible sourire à Kéro.  
  
- Il le faut bien. Au fait, je risque de rentrer plus tard ce soir...  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Je veux botter les fesses à ces imbéciles Gundam.  
  
Kéro me regarde, sûrement surpris par le ton de ma voix. J'en ai assez de garder ce petit secret pour moi toute seule. Je me le suis promis : si je retrouve les Gundam, je leur mets la raclée pour leur apprendre à tuer mes amis. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !  
  
- SAKURA !! Ton petit déjeuner est prêt !  
  
- J'arrive papa. A ce soir Kéro.  
  
Je redescends les escaliers. Thomas ne me lance même pas sa fameuse réplique sur mon imitation de Godzilla. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas être méchant avec moi en ce moment. Et il a raison. Je suis capable du pire. Et pas comme quand je comptais utiliser la carte de la Croissance pour l'écrabouiller. Sitôt le repas fini, je file. Je veux voir mes amis. Ceux qu'il me reste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'arrive au lycée largement à l'heure pour une fois. Je croise Quatre, qui me fait un bonjour de la tête, et Duo, qui me fait un grand sourire. J'les aime bien ces deux-là. Sont sympas. Je leur fais un sourire et je rejoins les filles... Oups, y'a Yvan aussi. Donc les filles ET le garçon.  
  
- Sakura ! Ca va ?  
  
- Oui, Sonia. Et toi ?  
  
- Bien mais on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir en cours hier !  
  
- C'est rien, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée...  
  
- En fait, Sakura ne veut pas nous le dire mais elle a été enlevée par des extraterrestres qui lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau et puis... commence Yvan.  
  
- Tu vas te taire toi ! s'exclame Sandrine en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.  
  
- Tu es sûre que ça va mieux ?  
  
- Mais oui, Tiffany, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Tiens, ça sonne. Vous venez ?  
  
- On arrive !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Après les cours, ou plutôt bien après les cours puisqu'il est près de six heures et que ça fait trois bonnes heures que j'ai fini, je continue à faire le tour de la ville. En fait, je n'ai pas passé ces trois heures dehors, loin de là ! C'est juste que Tiffany m'a fait essayer quelques costumes (juste une dizaine !) avant de choisir que le meilleur était cet ensemble noir et gris, avec capuche, bien sûr.  
  
Oh, il y a de l'agitation là-bas ! Ca doit être eux !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oui, ce sont bien eux ! Ils sont encore près d'une base militaire, en train de canarder allègrement les bâtiments (décidément ils aiment ça !). Eh mais... Une minute... Il y en a un, deux, trois quatre, CINQ !!! Y'en a deux de plus ! Oh mince, ça va être plus dur !  
  
Ils ne m'ont pas encore aperçu. Tant mieux, comme ça je peux tranquillement les observer, et surtout les nouveaux. Alors, il y en a un blanc, gris, orange, jaune et rouge. Il y a des armes un peu partout sur le corps. Un vrai arsenal ! L'autre est blanc, rouge, bleu et jaune. Il a une sorte de griffe de dragon qui se détend. Ca va pas être de la tarte !  
  
Oh merde, j'ai pas vu que le Gundam tout noir et blanc me fixe. MERDE JE SUIS REPEREE !!!!!  
  
- Elle est là, déclare calmement une voix sortant de ce Gundam.  
  
Bon, autant commencer tout de suite avec lui... Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir utiliser ? Allez on va s'amuser un peu...  
  
- Carte de l'Arbre, emprisonne cette armure de tes lianes !!  
  
Ma carte obéit fidèlement à mon ordre. Seulement le Gundam utilise son espèce de bâton avec une lame verte au bout pour couper les lianes.  
  
- Faudra utiliser autre chose, ma jolie !  
  
- Ah oui ? Tu vas voir ! Carte du Feu !  
  
La carte agit tout de suite et lui lance une ribambelle de boules de feu. Au menu ce soir, du Gundam grillé !  
  
J'utilise ensuite la carte du Saut car le Gundam avec un rond vert sur le ventre me vise avec son grand pistolet.  
  
- Carte de l'Eau !!  
  
Le Gundam continue à me suivre du regard, ne cherchant même pas à éviter l'attaque qui de toute façon ne fait que le mouiller.  
  
- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? se moque une voix.  
  
- Oh que non ! (sourire sadique) Carte du Gel !  
  
Le gros robot se retrouve gelé et donc dans l'incapacité pour le moment de me faire le moindre mal. Bon, on passe au suivant ! Tiens, pourquoi pas celui avec une griffe ? Ouais ! Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui faire à ce vilain-là ? ... Oh chuis sadique !  
  
- Carte du Silence !  
  
Un grand silence fait place au boucan incroyable. Ca fait du bien ! Ces idiots ne doivent pas comprendre ce qui se passe... Bien fait. Et maintenant...  
  
- Carte de la Terre !  
  
La terre se met à trembler, et ces espèces d'androïdes se retrouvent en équilibre précaire. Bon, au fait, je devais pas m'occuper de celui avec la griffe ? Si ? Bon, carte du vent ! PAF ! Par terre ! Mille excuses. Niark niark niark ! Bon, et maintenant on s'éclipse en beauté. Carte de la Lumière et carte du Vol !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Eh ben, Sakura, tu as l'air en forme !  
  
- Oui, Kéro, ça fait du bien !  
  
Mon regard se pose sur l'ours en peluche qui est toujours sur ma commode. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal ? J'ai comme une boule qui ne veut pas sortir de ma gorge. Je prends l'ours et le mets dans un tiroir, pour que je ne puisse plus le voir. Je préfère oublier. Même si c'est pénible, la vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une nouvelle journée qui commence avec un superbe soleil. A croire qu'il se moque de moi ! Je suis déjà levée. Je ne reste plus au lit car je fais chaque jour le même cauchemar.  
  
Je vais au lycée tranquillement, légère. A croire que botter les fesses aux Gundam remonte le moral ! Tiens mais y'a un attroupement là-bas ! Y'a Sandrine, Nadine, Sonia, Yvan (qui raconte encore des salades), Tiffany, Duo et Quatre.  
  
- Salut tout le monde ! Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
- Y'a grève ! explique Tiffany. Donc on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Et on part en voyage scolaire demain !  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui, enchaîne Sandrine, M. Térada nous en avait parlé il y a une semaine. Et devine où on va ?  
  
- Chais pas. J'donne ma langue au chat.  
  
- On retourne au bord de la mer. Tu te souviens de l'épreuve de courage ? Eh ben on y retourne.  
  
- A propos de grotte, vous savez que dans les temps anciens...  
  
- YVAN !!! hurle Sandrine.  
  
- Donc on a pas cours aujourd'hui ? C'est cool !  
  
- J'ai jamais autant aimé l'école ! Déclare Duo.  
  
Finalement, on décide d'aller tous au centre-ville, histoire de se balader un peu et de montrer la ville aux deux "nouveaux". Selon Duo, les autres, Heero, Trowa et Wufei, ont préféré rentrer. Tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour nous !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Alors comme ça tu pars en voyage ?  
  
- Oui Kéro.  
  
- J'peux v'nir ????? (regard suppliant)  
  
- Kéro ! Tu sais qu'il y aura toute ma classe et que je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi !  
  
- S'te plaît !!!!! (regard de chien battu)  
  
- Bon, d'accord... Mais tu seras discret au moins !  
  
- Oui, comme d'habitude !  
  
- Alors ça promet...  
  
- SAKURA ! A TABLE !  
  
- J'arrive Thomas ! Bon, Kéro, je m'arrange pour toi après le repas. D'accord ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais... mais mais mais... Ca sent la tarte ! Citron meringué comme je l'aime... !  
  
- Pas touche Kéro ! Après le dîner et s'il en reste !  
  
- Mais !!!!!  
  
Mais j'ai déjà quitté la chambre.  
  
- Alors comme ça tu pars pendant quatre jours avec ta classe ?  
  
- Oui papa, on retourne là où on a été il y a quatre ans !  
  
- Quatre jours de paix, soupire Thomas. AOUCH !!! (super coup de pied sous la table)  
  
- Tu vas bien t'amuser !  
  
- Oui papa ! Y'aura tout le monde de toute façon.  
  
- Tant mieux, ça te changera les idées !  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça papa ?  
  
- Ca n'allait pas très fort ces derniers temps.  
  
- ??? Comment tu sais ça ? ...Parce que t'es mon papa ?  
  
Papa se contente de sourire. Quelquefois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il sait beaucoup de choses ! 


	11. Holidays

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : toujours pareil, Sakura et Gundam Wing  
  
Autrice : toujours la même, Katel. Bonne année à tous !!!  
  
Genre : crossover Sakura-Gundam W, humour, les pensées de Duo c'est pas très net, un peu OOC peut-être ?  
  
Couple : Duo+Hilde, et qu'eux pour le moment  
  
Email : katel92@voila.fr  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai bien tenté d'appâter Kéro avec un gâteau mais faut croire que Sakura cuisine mieux que moi... Pas à moi, quoi.  
  
Note : Dans la série animée de Sakura, on ne comprend pas l'histoire de Nadine au sujet des personnes qui disparaissent dans la grotte (épisode 13 je crois) alors que dans le manga si... Oubliez-le manga, je l'ai pas de toute façon, et j'ai re-tarabiscoté une explication.  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Francis Doyon : vi vi, je voulais absolument que les Gundam se prennent une raclée, pour une fois. Je dois dire que je me suis bien défoulée ^_^ Et pi d'abord, qui a dit que les Gundam étaient de son côté ? Ils sont d'aucun côté et c'est bien ça le problème. Maintenant la question est : sont-ils des amis ou des ennemis ? C'est pour ça que c'est le titre de cette saison d'ailleurs !  
  
Cassidy Darkstone : ah, tu publies ? J'irai voir, promis ! Sinon, oui Sakura torture les pilotes. En fait c'est moi qui les torture, mais bon, ça revient au même !!! Au fait... BON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! (avec un peu de retard...) Et la voilà, la suite ! Panique pas !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 10 : Holidays !!!  
POV de Duo  
  
Ah, qu'est-ce que je peux aimer les vacances moi... Ou plutôt les voyages scolaires, mais ça revient au même ! On est dans un super coin, près de la mer, et y'a un grand soleil ! En plus, vu qu'on a pas emmené les Gundam (rentraient pas dans la valise ^_^) on est VRAIMENT en vacances ! Et c'est bien, on est tous les cinq dans le même gîte donc on peut parler tranquillement des missions sans mettre la puce à l'oreille de quelqu'un.  
  
Mais évidemment fallait que ça plaise pas à quelqu'un : môsieur Heero-Le- Soldat-Parfait tourne en rond et aimerait bien repartir aussi sec. Faudra que je lui dise un jour qu'y'a pas que la guerre dans la vie ! Y'a quoi d'autre, me direz-vous ? Ah, plein d'autres choses : les glaces, les parties de volley sur la plage, les profs qui nous font pas cours, le joli soleil qui nous fait le plaisir de briller, et surtout les filles en maillot de bain ! J'ai jamais autant aimé l'uniforme : ces pauvres petites jouvencelles ont le choix entre le maillot une pièce et le maillot deux pièces. Et moi je préfère la deuxième solution ! Et y'a pas mal de jolies demoiselles qui ont aussi préféré cette deuxième solution ! (bave)  
  
Pourquoi Hilde est pas là ! Elle me passerait un savon pour ces idées pas nettes, mais elle aurait aussi adopté la deuxième solution ! Ah Hilde... Rien que d'y penser, je fonds ! J'espère que ma puce va bien, du fin fond des Etats-Unis! Quelle idée aussi de partir là-bas, alors qu'il y a la moitié de la Terre qui nous sépare... !  
  
Mais revenons à nos moutons, c'est-à-dire les jolies filles ! ^_^ ! Non, Duo, mauvais train de pensée, pense plus à ça, c'est pas bien, t'as pas honte, et Hilde alors ! (une fille passe à côté) Wouah ! Oubliée, toute la conscience ! Je suis en vacances après tout ! Et entouré de filles ! Bonheur total ! (1)  
  
Quatre m'a rejoint et me fixe un moment.  
  
- Duo, arrête de baver, signale le cher ange.  
  
C'est clair que s'il lit tout le temps les émotions qui me passent dans la tête, y doit en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, le pauvre petit ! Bon, vaudrait mieux que je pense à autre chose, je risque de le traumatiser.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui ?  
  
- On a quartier libre jusqu'à seize heures, puis on doit passer une "épreuve du courage"...  
  
- Késako ?  
  
- D'après ce que m'a dit Tiffany, il s'agit d'aller placer une bougie dans un autel situé dans une grotte.  
  
- Comment elle le sait ?  
  
- Elle a déjà fait cette épreuve et ici même.  
  
- Donc on a encore deux heures de quartier libre ? Cool ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
- Eh les gars !!!  
  
On se retourne face au groupe composé des filles, c'est-à-dire Nadine, Sakura, Sandrine, Sonia et Tiffany, et d'Yvan.  
  
- Ca vous dirait, un volley ?  
  
On se regarde, Quatre et moi.  
  
- D'accord ! on répond en même temps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Et de six ! je hurle quand le ballon touche le terrain adverse.  
  
- Ca fait six à cinq, compte Trowa, qui nous a rejoint en temps qu'arbitre.  
  
Je suis avec Sakura, Sonia et Yvan contre Tiffany, Quatre, Sandrine et Nadine. Et le match est serré ! Dès qu'une équipe marque un point, l'autre se démène pour rattraper le point !  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Trois passes plus tard, on est de nouveau à égalité, six partout.  
  
- Mince, il est déjà quatre heures ! s'exclame Yvan. Il faut qu'on y aille !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bon, nous voilà enfin devant la grotte. Dans l'ordre d'entrée, il y a Sandrine et Yvan, puis Sonia et Nadine, Sakura et Tiffany, Quatre et moi, Trowa et Heero, Wufei (qui tire une tronche pas possible) et Alice, une fille de la classe et encore beaucoup de monde. Le professeur nous a expliqués qu'on devait prendre deux bougies sur bougeoirs, traverser toute la grotte, poser une bougie sur l'autel et revenir avec l'autre bougie. Tu parles d'une épreuve de courage !  
  
Le premier groupe part. Cinq minutes après, Sonia et Nadine suivent. Je vois Sakura qui frissonne.  
  
- Et... Et... s'il... y... a... des fan... fant... tômes... Tiffany...  
  
- Mais non Sakura ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien !  
  
- Mais quand même...  
  
- Sakura, on est déjà allés ici et on n'a vu aucun fantôme !  
  
Sakura lui jette un regard sceptique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Quatre.  
  
- J'aime pas les fantômes T_T, balbutie Sakura.  
  
- Au suivant ! Dit le prof.  
  
- Tiffany ! C'est... C'est à nous...  
  
- Si tu as si peur que ça, attendez-nous à l'intérieur, je propose.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Demande Sakura, tout de suite rassurée.  
  
- Bien sûr !  
  
- Bon, on vous attend alors !  
  
Elles rentrent dans la grotte et s'éloignent pour pas montrer qu'elles nous attendent.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, munis de nos bougeoirs, on rentre enfin. Au premier tournant, on les retrouve.  
  
- Coucou ! On vous attendait !  
  
- Bon, on peut y aller alors ?  
  
Et on commence à se diriger dans la sombre grotte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, on est presque arrivés au but. On se trouve après un premier pont, et il nous en reste encore un à passer.  
  
- C'est bizarre quand même... murmure Tiffany.  
  
- De quoi ? demande Quatre.  
  
- Ben, les autres, on les a pas vus ressortir et y'a qu'un chemin !  
  
- NNNNNOOOOONNNNN !!!! Arrête Tiffany !!!!!!! pleure Sakura.  
  
- C'est vraiment bizarre...  
  
Mais on continue. Que nous réserve cette grotte ?  
  
On arrive à un autre tournant et quelqu'un bondit sur nous.  
  
- BOUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sakura)  
  
Elle se cache aussitôt derrière nous tandis que Tiffany... gronde le nouvel arrivant.  
  
- Yvan ! Tu sais bien que Sakura a peur, c'est vraiment pas gentil de se moquer d'elle !  
  
- Désolé ^_^ ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !  
  
- Où étiez-vous passés ? enchaîne Quatre tandis que j'essaie de calmer Sakura ("Mais ça va aller, c'est juste Yvan !" "Il m'a fait peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr ! T_T")  
  
- On vous attend à l'autel. Il faut qu'on vous montre un truc !  
  
Guidés par Yvan, on se dirige vers l'autel où on retrouve Sonia, Sandrine et Nadine.  
  
- Ah, vous voilà ! dit Sandrine. Yvan nous a raconté que des pirates avaient creusé un passage dans l'autel pour pouvoir sortir en cas d'assaut et on vous attendait pour vérifier !  
  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai ! se défend Yvan.  
  
Il se dirige vers l'autel et en ouvre les deux battants. A l'intérieur... un bouton rouge. Yvan appuie dessus et un pan du mur pivote silencieusement devant nos yeux ébahis. Sandrine est la première à réagir.  
  
- Un passage qui date des pirates hein ? Un passage secret qui a été huilé récemment plutôt ! Ca grince même pas !  
  
Yvan rit nerveusement et s'engouffre dans le passage obscur. Bah, après tout qu'est-ce qu'on risque, à part de faire flipper toute la classe ? On y va !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Je bénis le fait qu'on nous ait laissé deux bougies parce qu'on aurait jamais pu se repérer dans ce labyrinthe dans le noir ! On est ressortis de la grotte au bout de cinq minutes environ de l'autre côté de la falaise. Maintenant on se dirige en joyeuse bande vers l'entrée de la grotte. D'ici qu'ils envoient des avis de recherche... Surtout que Quatre et moi, on est déjà recherchés, mais bon...  
  
On arrive juste à temps pour voir le groupe suivant ressortir, c'est-à-dire Trowa et Heero. Ce dernier nous lance un regard qui ne prévoit rien de bon pour nos oreilles. Mais Trowa devance la réaction quelque peu... volcanique ? de notre ami.  
  
- D'où sortez-vous ?  
  
- Yvan nous a montré un passage, explique Tiffany avec un sourire.  
  
Trowa se contente de hocher la tête sans demander de plus amples explications. Quand cette fille sourit, rien ne lui résiste !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tous les groupes étant ressortis, et Yvan s'étant amusé à dire que si on était pas dans la grotte, c'est parce que des extra-terrestres nous ont enlevés pour nous étudier et nous ont fait ensuite un lavage de cerveau (n'importe quoi !), on s'est réunis sur la plage où beach volley, natation, pêche, pique-nique au soleil couchant et chansons (à la guitare s'il vous plaît) autour du feu se sont enchaînés sans qu'on ait vu le temps passer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Est-ce parce que je me trouve dans un lieu inconnu ? Non. Je suis toujours en un lieu inconnu. Je n'ai pas de chez- moi. Je me lève en évitant de faire le moindre bruit car sinon je risque fort de me retrouver nez à nez avec le flingue de Heero et ça me branche pas vraiment... Surtout qu'il serait capable de tirer le c** !  
  
Bon, après maintes contorsions, je réussis à m'extraire de ce qui fut mon lit et qui ressemble désormais plus à un champ de bataille. Ouvrir la porte sans bruit est un jeu d'enfant et je me glisse dehors.  
  
Un petit vent m'accueille dès que je pointe le nez dehors. Tant mieux, il pleut pas ! Je contemple un instant les environs, les bungalows voisins, la plage plus loin, le campement en général. Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette habitude de toujours étudier tous les lieux où je vais pour les imprimer dans ma mémoire. Peut-être pour remplir les souvenirs que je n'ai pas ?  
  
Je sursaute quand j'entends un pas à côté de moi. Un éclat blond me rassure. C'est Quatre.  
  
- Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas ? je demande.  
  
C'est fou ce que cette question est bête, j'ai déjà la réponse ! Mais l'intention est de la poser, non ?  
  
Sans dire un mot et d'un commun accord, on se dirige vers la plage. Qu'elle paraît calme après tout ce qui s'y est passé l'après-midi ! Un vrai paradis.  
  
On va s'asseoir derrière un rocher, savourant la tiédeur de l'air et l'odeur caractéristique de la mer. Ah, si seulement on pouvait rester là toute la vie ! Juste savourer l'instant, sans se soucier des missions et du reste ! Le bonheur total.  
  
J'entends un bruit léger de pas dans le sable et des murmures. Je regarde Quatre.  
  
- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, se contente-t-il de répondre.  
  
Je jette quand même un coup d'oeil pour voir qui est assez fou pour sortir à cette heure. Oh ho ! Sakura et Tiffany ! Les inséparables !  
  
- ... Je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Et tous ces lieux, tout ! Tout me le rappelle ! Oh Tiffany, c'est trop dur...  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Mais c'est vrai que même à moi, ça me rappelle Lionel.  
  
- Surtout qu'ici on a capturé la carte de l'Effacement ! Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort ?  
  
- Tu n'y peux rien, Sakura. C'est la vie, et il faut continuer à vivre. Surtout que toi, tu as une tâche très importante...  
  
- Oui je sais, je suis la maîtresse des cartes !  
  
Tiens, tiens ? Intéressant ça !  
  
- ... Mais ça ne pourra jamais le faire revenir !  
  
- Calme-toi Sakura, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, sinon monsieur Térada va s'inquiéter s'il fait sa tournée d'inspection.  
  
Ah... ? Oups ! On était pas au courant de ce détail, nous !  
  
- Et je connais une certaine personne qui s'inquiéterait beaucoup de ne pas te voir au lit !  
  
- Ce brave Kéro... soupire Sakura. Bon, on rentre !  
  
Les bruits m'indiquent qu'elles regagnent leur chambre. Je me tourne vers Quatre, qui n'a lui non plus pas perdu une miette de la conversation.  
  
- Donc c'est elle qui nous attaque ? souffle-t-il.  
  
- Faut croire. Plutôt dégourdie la gamine ! Elle a quand même réussi à faire tomber Wufei ! Bien fait d'ailleurs...  
  
- Duo... Ca veut dire qu'on se bat contre une amie !  
  
- Ouais et ben primo, on va pas pouvoir se battre ici de toute façon, secundo je crois que les autres vont pas être de très bonne humeur après et tertio si on se grouille pas, on se fait pincer dehors !  
  
Et mi-courant mi-marchant, on regagne vite fait notre chambre. Ca va être la joie demain !  
  
Ce n'est qu'une fois couché que j'assimile enfin l'information. Alors comme ça Sakura est "maîtresse des cartes" ?  
  
(1) : Ca me rappelle Pierre de Pokémon... 


	12. La fin des vacances

Saison 1  
  
Amis... ou ennemis ?  
(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  
  
Série : pourquoi changer ? Pour l'instant c'est que Sakura et Gundam... Pour l'instant, car pour la saison 2 ce sera pire...  
  
Autrice : Katel je-fous-rien-pendant-les-vacances-de-Noël  
  
Genre : vous devriez commencer à connaître si vous en êtes là, non ? Bon, je recommence : crossover, humour, et toujours peut-être un peu OOC, je connais pas personnellement les persos  
  
Couple : toujours personne de casés mais ça va venir, patientez un peu...  
  
Email : pour les critiques, suggestions, katel92@voila.fr  
  
Disclaimer : Pas un de ces magnifiques personnages n'est à moi. Dommage...  
  
Note : A partir de maintenant, je ne publierai pas deux mais un chapitre à la fois. Par contre, je vais essayer d'être régulière : tous les mardis ! Sauf en cas d'événements indépendants de ma volonté, bien sûr, du genre avalanche de devoirs, coupure d'Internet et autres...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 11 : La fin des vacances  
POV Tiffany  
  
Ma pauvre Sakura n'a vraiment pas le moral ces derniers temps ! La mort de Lionel a été un rude coup pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour elle. Je peux voir que cette nuit, elle s'agite dans son lit. Et elle pleure. Il va falloir que je l'aide à ne pas déprimer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le lendemain matin, un soleil radieux nous salue. La journée s'annonce chaude. M. Térada nous annonce tout de go que, vu que c'est notre dernière journée ici, on a entièrement quartier libre. La nouvelle est plutôt bien accueillie...  
  
- Youpi ! crient les uns.  
  
- Vive monsieur Térada ! clament les autres.  
  
Comme on n'est encore que le matin et que le soleil ne brille pas encore de toutes ses forces, on décide, avec la bande, d'aller nager dans la mer. Autant profiter du fait qu'on soit à côté ! Quand on propose à Duo et Quatre de se joindre à nous, étrangement ils refusent... C'est bizarre, ils semblent sur leurs gardes... Ils vont rejoindre leurs trois amis et entament un beach volley. Tant pis pour eux !  
  
Avant d'aller, je prépare avec Sonia un pique-nique, pour éviter d'avoir à revenir quand on aura faim. C'est Sakura qui est chargée de le porter, et elle en profite pour glisser Kéro dans le panier. Ce pauvre Kéro est resté depuis le début du voyage dans la chambre et n'a même pas fait de bêtise ! Il a fallu qu'il supplie Sakura de l'emmener à la plage pour qu'elle accepte enfin de le sortir. Je serais elle, je me méfierais...  
  
On arrive enfin à la plage sur le coup de dix heures. On installe soigneusement le panier sur une serviette, protégé par un parasol. Puis on peut enfin aller s'amuser dans l'eau !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Sakura, tu peux aller chercher le panier ? On va manger là, sur les rochers !  
  
- D'accord, j'arrive !  
  
- Je t'accompagne ! j'ajoute.  
  
On ressort de l'eau et on se dirige vers le parasol. Et là...  
  
On trouve Kéro, allongé par terre, le ventre d'une taille impressionnante et le panier de pique-nique éventré ! Vite, j'attrape ma caméra et je lance l'enregistrement tandis que Sakura commence à enguirlander Kéro.  
  
- KERO !!! Non mais ça va pas la tête !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !!!! Non mais regarde !!!!!  
  
- Ben... J'avais un petit creux et... plaide Kéro d'une petite voix.  
  
- PETIT creux ???? Tu as avalé tout le repas !!!!! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres, hein ????  
  
Sakura attrape Kéro et se met à le secouer comme un prunier. J'essaye de la calmer.  
  
- Voyons, Sakura, du calme... On pourrait t'entendre...  
  
- Tiffany, il a ingurgité TOUT le repas !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir réparer les dégâts.  
  
Ma phrase fait mouche et elle relâche Kéro, non sans le gratifier d'un regard noir.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que va faire MÔSIEUR Kéro pour réparer SES bêtises ???  
  
- Ben... On pourrait déjà utiliser la carte du sucre pour les déserts et les plats sucrés...  
  
- Et pour le reste ?  
  
- Sakura, va chercher ta clé et la carte du Sucre. Kéro et moi, on s'occupe de refaire les sandwiches.  
  
- Mais et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?  
  
Je les désigne. Ils sont retournés dans l'eau et recommencent à s'amuser.  
  
- Ils ne remarqueront pas notre absence. Alors, dépêche-toi !  
  
- D'accord ! Merci, Tiffany !  
  
Elle s'éloigne en courant. - Ouais merci Tiffany... dit un Kéro tout penaud de sa faute.  
  
- Allons, Kéro, ne t'en fais pas ! Je crois qu'elle a déjà pardonné ! Et puis le fait que vos disputes reviennent comme au bon vieux temps signifie qu'elle reprend goût à la vie !  
  
- Elle avait plutôt l'air fâché !  
  
- Moi qui la connais bien, je peux t'affirmer que ça lui a fait du bien !  
  
On fait vite fait de nouveaux sandwiches et Sakura revient avec sa clé et sa carte.  
  
- Carte du Sucre ! Je t'ordonne de nous faire des déserts identiques à ceux à demi-entamés par Kéro ! (regard noir au gardien)  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, on rejoint enfin les autres.  
  
- Ben, vous en avez mis du temps ! dit Nadine.  
  
- Mais non, je dis, on a juste pris cinq minutes !  
  
- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que ça faisait bien dix minutes...  
  
- En fait, Tiffany veut nous faire croire ça mais elle a mis du temps parce qu'elle a manqué de se faire manger par un monstre des sables et que Sakura a dû... commence Yvan.  
  
- Non mais tu vas t'arrêter un jour, dis ? s'exclame Sandrine en lui attrapant l'oreille.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finalement, après le repas, Quatre nous a rejoint pour nager et chahuter. Mais il a l'air bizarre, plus... méfiant. Mais de quoi ? Ou... de qui ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enfin de retour dans cette chère ville de Tomoéda ! On est rentré le samedi dans la soirée et on est déjà le lundi matin ! On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes et on retourne en classe !  
  
En première heure, on a cours d'informatique. Comme on est deux par poste, je me mets avec Sakura. Le professeur nous explique des choses sur le traitement de texte. On s'applique tous si bien qu'on finit quinze bonnes minutes avant la fin.  
  
- Comme il nous reste du temps, dit le professeur, et comme tous les ordinateurs de cette salle sont en réseau, je vais vous expliquer comment envoyé un message à un autre poste...  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, on s'envoie tous des messages par PC ! C'est trop rigolo ! Par exemple, on reçoit un message : "Savez-vous que le réseau fut appelé ainsi parce que l'homme qui l'inventa admirait la technique des taupes, avec leurs galeries appelées réseau ? Yvan" ou encore "Est-ce qu'on pourra manger ensemble à midi sur la pelouse ? Sonia".  
  
Bien sûr, on en envoie aussi, par exemple pour répondre à Yvan, on a écrit "Et sais-tu que le mot web vient d'un mot anglais, copweb, qui signifie toile d'araignée ? Tiffany et Sakura"  
  
Tout à coup, on reçoit un message étrange : "On en a pas encore fini avec toi, Sakura chasseuse de cartes ! On aura notre revanche". Evidement le message n'est pas signé. Mais il est facile de deviner que ce n'est pas un message en l'air. Sakura jette un regard effrayé dans la salle. Tous les visages sont neutres.  
  
- Tiffany, chuchote-t-elle. Qui ça peut être ?  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
La cloche sonne et c'est l'habituel défilé de fin de cours. Je retiens Sakura et on attend que tout le monde soit sorti. Puis on va voir le professeur. Sakura me laisse parler.  
  
- Monsieur, je voulais vous demander : est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de savoir de quel poste un message a été envoyé ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Il suffit pour ça de consulter le poste-mère.  
  
Il nous montre et on donne comme exemple le message de Sonia. Puis quand il s'est un peu éloigné, on tape les données de l'étrange message. La réponse se fait attendre. Puis un message bleu apparaît sur l'écran "Données effacées". Quelqu'un a piraté le réseau et a prit toutes les précautions nécessaires.  
  
On sort de la salle et on se regarde. Puis on soupire.  
  
- Je crois que ces satanés pilotes n'ont pas fini de nous étonner... je grimace.  
  
Sakura semble plutôt préoccupée par un autre problème.  
  
- Comment savent-ils que je suis la chasseuse de cartes...  
  
- Et comment ont-ils réussi à pirater un réseau à l'insu d'un professeur qualifié ? Il faut être un vrai hacker pour ça ! 


	13. Ils sont grillés

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : Olive et Tom, ils sont toujours en forme !!!! ... Non, je déconne ! Sakura et Gundam Wing

Autrice : Katel

Genre : les pilotes, communément appelés G-boys, sont au courant pour les pouvoirs de Sakura, mais elle, elle n'est pas (encore) au courant pour les pilotes ! Quel suspense ! Trêve de plaisanterie, humour, quelquefois sérieux, romance mais pas vraiment dans ce chapitre (quoique...) et aussi pas mal sombre vers la fin.

Couple : OUIIIIII !!!!!! Du moins y'a quelqu'un qui craque pour quelqu'un d'autre et qui l'avoue !!!!

Email : katel92@voila.fr

Disclaimer : J'attends mon anniversaire pour voir si je les aurais ^_^ ! Autant croire au Père Noël, je sais...

Note : Gomen nasai ! Je voulais publier hier mais à cause d'un événement totalement indépendant de ma volonté, communément appelé grand frère, je n'ai pas pu... Alors voilà enfin le chapitre 12 !

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Francis Doyon :__ Mmm... Nan, pas de "duel titanesque" à l'horizon, désolée ! Déjà que Sakura leur fout la pâtée en temps normal... alors sinon elle risque de les tuer, et ça serait pas très bien pour la suite, tout ça !!! Quant à ta question... c'est bien de se poser des questions, mais n'espère pas que je te réponde ! T'as qu'à lire et tu verras bien ! Na ! _

_Cassidy Darkstone :__ Mes chapitres paraîtront de façon régulière toutes les semaines et c'est pas la peine de demander plus souvent, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui ont ce rythme è_é ! J'espère avoir le temps de reviewer ton histoire, ces derniers temps c'est la guerre pour le modem ! Sinon, comme mangas, alors... Alice 19th est pas mal, Magic Knight Rayearth est carrément super (c'est de Clamp), j'aime bien Evangelion, Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom), InuYasha, I"s... X (de Clamp) est pas mal mais j'aime que jusqu'au tome 8... Je sais, je suis spéciale, mais mon perso préféré est trucidée !!! Et en beauté en plus... Brrr !!! SailorMoon aussi... Je crois que c'est tout... mais c'est déjà pas mal !_

_ khisanth : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Coucou ! (fait coucou de la main en même temps) Comment ça va ? Bien ? Oups... Je m'égare un peu là ! Valà la suite ! Et pour information je publie (environ) tous les mardis ! _

_Tenchi Liloo Manson :__ Tiens, une vieille connaissance... Comment va ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant... mais bon, c'est pas vraiment la même atmosphère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est même carrément à l'opposé ! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise =^_^= A quand la tienne, de suite ? è_é Et merchi pour les **gras**-italique-souligné ! Comme tu le vois, ça marche !!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 12 : "Ils sont grillés..."**

**POV Sakura**

_Je suis où ? ... Je reconnais cet endroit... C'est le temple ! Là où se sont déroulées tant de choses ! La carte de la Terre, la carte du Passé, la fête de la fin de l'été, le Jugement final, quand on a découvert Anthony..._

_Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourtant je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi... Enfin... Je crois... C'est quoi ce bruit ?_

_Une armure ?_

_On dirait un... On dirait un... On dirait un robot... C'est un Gundam... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_Il n'est pas tout seul... Ils sont cinq... Les cinq Gundam..._

_Ils vont détruire le temple ! Je dois les en empêcher !_

_... Non... Ils se posent._

_Ils s'ouvrent._

_Quelqu'un sort de l'un d'eux. Mais !_

_Et les quatre autres sortent._

_Je les connais !_

_C'est..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!

- WWWWWWOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!

Je me redresse du lit. Je suis où ? Ah oui, dans ma chambre !

Kéro vole de mauvaise grâce et éteint le réveil car je suis incapable de faire un mouvement.

- Rahhh !!! On peut plus dormir maintenant ?... Ben Sakura, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Kéro, je crois que j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire !

- Ahhh !!!! Alors ?

- J'étais au temple et les Gundam sont arrivés. Ils se sont ouverts et les pilotes sont descendus. Mais je les connais ! Mais... Mon réveil a sonné et j'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma pensée !

- T'inquiètes pas, pitchoune ! Les fois où tu as fait un rêve autant en détail, tu as eu des réponses le jour même !

- Alors... Ca veut dire que... Ca va se passer aujourd'hui ?

- Peut-être... Ben keski y'a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- T_T (véritable fontaine de larmes) JEVEUXPASILSSONTGRANDSETILSFONTDANSLESVINGTMETRESETPIILSFONTPEURET !!!!! (1)

- Meuh non ! T'inquiètes, tu seras la plus forte !

- SAKURA !!!! TON P'TIT DEJ ! TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD !!!

- J'arrive Thomas ! Il est quelle heure ?... QUOI ???? Et je suis toujours pas habillée !!!!

Changement et départ éclairs habituels...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRING !

Youpi, enfin la sortie !

Tiffany doit partir vite car sa mère est venue personnellement la chercher. Moi, je traîne, tranquille, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer les zolis petits Gundam...

- Sakura ?

- Oui Quatre ?

- Euh... Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

- Ben oui, sans problème.

- Non... En privé plutôt...

- Woé ?

Quatre m'entraîne vers un coin de la cour déserte.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout rouge !

- Euh... Ben... En fait...

- Quatre ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'es vraiment rouge ! T'as pas de la fièvre ?

- Non, c'est que...

- Que ?

- JecroisquejesuisamoureuxdeTiffany... (2)

- Désolée, j'ai rien compris ! Tu peux reprendre un peu plus lentement s'il te plaît ?

Quatre reprend son souffle mais il est toujours aussi rouge. Il a de la fièvre ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être aussi bizarre ?

- Je... Je crois... Je crois que je suis amoureux de Tiffany... Achève-t-il la tête baissée.

- Oh Quatre... Je...

- Elle aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

Il a relevé la tête et ses yeux semblent TRES très tristes...

- Non ! C'est que... Je sais pas quoi te dire pour t'aider... J'ai jamais été doué pour voir les sentiments des autres et... Je sais vraiment voir ça arriver... D'ailleurs c'est Tiffany qui... Qui... Qui avait vu pour Lionel et moi... Et maintenant... OUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je fonds en larmes sur l'épaule de Quatre qui essaie de me réconforter comme il peut.

- Allons... Ca va aller, calme-toi...

- Snif snif... Merchi Quatre.

- Allez, ça va aller maintenant...

- Pour Tiffany, je sais vraiment pas... Mais je te promets que je regarderais !

- D'accord ! Merci Sakura !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je rentre à la maison, l'air sombre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde autour de moi est comme ça ! Je sais bien que c'est le printemps mais bon... Sonia qui va bientôt se marier avec M. Térada, Yvan qui est avec Sandrine et maintenant Quatre et Tiffany ! Ils se sont ligués contre moi ou quoi ! Même Kéro m'énerve aujourd'hui ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je dors ! Même s'il est que cinq heures et demie ! Na !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Je suis où ?... Oh non, toujours le temple ! Bon, ça veut dire qu'ils arrivent. Génial..._

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup..._

_Les robots qui viennent._

_Se posent._

_Cette fois-ci, ça peut pas être mon réveil qui me réveillera ! Je saurais enfin qui c'est !_

_Et enfin qui s'ouvrent._

_Cinq personnes._

_Ils sont cinq._

_Ce sont les pilotes._

_Et je les connais._

_Et je les _reconnais_._

_Vous êtes grillés les gars..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Sakura ???

- Hum... Oui Kéro ?

- Tu parles à qui ?

- Euh... Pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit : "Vous êtes grillés les gars". Tu parles à qui ?

Je souris. Et ça doit plutôt ressembler à un sourire machiavélique vu la façon dont Kéro me fixe.

- Sakura ?!?

- Je sais. Je sais qui sont les pilotes. Je les tiens. Enfin.

- Ah bon ?

- Je reviens, Kéro. Je dois être à l'heure au rendez-vous...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà, je suis au parc. A l'heure. Il fait encore clair. Après tout, il n'est que six heures et demie. J'espère que Thomas ne m'en voudra pas de devoir faire le repas à ma place ! Désolée, j'avais pas le choix.

J'entends du bruit. Un bourdonnement sourd. Pile à l'heure. Enfin, voilà les Gundam. Ils vont se faire ma-ssa-crer.

Ils se posent. Avec les arbres plutôt hauts du parc, ils sont bien camouflés. (3)

Ils s'ouvrent au niveau du bas du torse. Cinq personnes sautent de leur armure et se réunissent.

Ils sont grillés.

C'est le moment pour moi d'intervenir.

Je sors des fourrés où j'étais camouflée. Je vais vers eux. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai passé le cap de la peur depuis longtemps. Je suis la maîtresse des cartes. Elles sauront me protéger.

- Alors c'était vous ?

Je crie. Je m'en moque. Il n'y a que nous dans le parc. Et je veux leur faire peur. J'ai gagné. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu.

Ils se retournent vers moi. Heero est le plus proche. Et il tient un pistolet. Et il me tient en jeu. Et il tire.

Mais j'ai été la plus rapide.

- Carte du Saut !

Je n'ai aucun mal à esquiver. Et s'il continue, je sors la carte de la Flèche et il connaîtra sa douleur.

Mais Quatre lui fait baisser son arme.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Heero. Ici nous sommes en position d'infériorité.

Ca veut dire que je suis la plus forte ? Wouah ! Quatre remonte dans mon estime ! Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était devenu ami avec moi uniquement par traîtrise. Mais il est sincère.

J'aurais pu tuer ces cinq terroristes sur place, juste pour venger Lionel. MON Lionel. J'ai invoqué la carte de l'Epée et je peux les tuer sur place. Mais une discussion que Quatre et Tiffany avaient eu me revient à l'esprit. Tiffany me l'avait racontée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash-back

- Ah, si je tiens ces satanés rebelles ! S'écria Tiffany, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Pardon ?!?

- Désolée mais c'est vraiment atroce ce qu'ils ont fait ! A cause d'eux, Lionel et Stéphanie sont morts quant même !

- Mais qui te dit que ce sont eux ?

- Mais voyons, ils l'ont dit dans les journaux !

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour ça qu'ils sont coupables !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une manipulation, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le but de ces rebelles n'est pas de tuer mais de défendre le droit à l'indépendance des colonies.

Fin du flash-back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? Quatre défendait des rebelles comme s'il en faisait parti et moi, je n'ai rien vu !... Je crois que Tiffany avait deviné. Elle est toujours au courant de tout avant moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de les tuer. Sinon je me rabaisserais à leur propre jeu, tuer sans laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est être comparé à eux ! Et tuer quelqu'un de peut-être innocent, ça ne me branche pas non plus.

Je rabaisse mon épée. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? On avisera demain.

- On s'explique demain, je déclare froidement. Mais je n'en ai certainement pas fini avec vous.

Ils n'ont rien à redire. Je suis en position de supériorité en ce moment.

Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils me tirent dans le dos alors j'utilise la carte du Temps. Même si ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie, c'est le plus sûr.

Avant de partir, je jette un dernier regard en arrière. Et dans les yeux et les lèvres immobiles de Quatre, je devine un "merci". Merci pour l'aider avec Tiffany. Merci de leur permettre de s'expliquer. Merci de sous-entendre que je ne les dénoncerais pas. Merci de les laisser vivre, tout simplement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) : Pour comprendre ce grand débit de paroles, je vous conseille de séparer les mots avec des espaces, c'est beaucoup plus lisible après !

(2) : Relire la note au-dessus.

(3) : Les Gundam Wing et Deathscythe mesurent 16,3 mètres le Gundam Heavyarms 16,7 mètres le Gundam Sandrock 16,5 mètres et le Gundam Shenlong 16,4 mètres. Et avec ça ils passent inaperçus... -_-0 


	14. Amis ou ennemis ?

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : Hum... On va jouer un peu. Mon premier est le terme anglais pour "arme", "fusil". Mon deuxième est le contraire de messieurs. Mon troisième est un mot anglais signifiant aile (me suis pas foulée pour celui-là). Mon quatrième est la première syllabe du nom du mage blanc rival de Gandalf dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux (mais où est-ce que je vais chercher ça _). Mon cinquième est une partie du corps humain qui unit la tête au tronc. Mon sixième est un rongeur. Mon tout est le nom de deux séries dont est tirée cette histoire. Vous avez trouvé ? Bravo ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé ? Un indice : lisez au-dessus !

Autrice : Katel l'insomniaque de service

Genre : Ca y est ! Tout le monde est à pied d'égalité ! Un secret compromettant partout ! Bref, humour, romance (faut le rayer c'lui-là, pas dans ce chapitre !) et je sais pas si c'est OOC.

Couple : ça avance, ça avance, lentement, mais ça avance ! C'est pour le chapitre 15 en fait mais bon...

Email : bah, c'est toujours katel92@voila.fr, pourquoi changer ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi et si ils sont abîmés à la fin, faut s'en prendre à Sakura, c'est elle qui leur a fait bobo ! Et la chanson, pas à moi non plus. In the End appartient à Linkin Park. J'adore cette chanson !

Note : Je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait quelque chose de primordial... Ben oui, j'ai pas décrit la maison où vivent les pilotes ! C'est super important quand même ! Et je suis fière de dire que ce bâtiment est à MOI ! Pas dans le sens matériel mais le design est à moi, na ! Sinon, là enfin, je m'occupe un peu des pilotes ! On va voir un peu comment ils cohabitent... ou plutôt survivent, mais bon...

Note n°2 : Malheureusement, pour cause de bac blanc, je ne suis pas sûre de publier la semaine prochaine... Vous pensez pour tenir une semaine de plus ?

_Réponses aux reviews : Francis Doyon : Eh eh eh... Mais qui a dit qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer ? Non, je plaisante, ils ne vont pas se massacrer quand même, y'aura plus de scénar' -_- Et non, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Ca fait deux ans que je suis sur cette histoire, c'est pas maintenant que je vais abandonner !  Tenchi Liloo Manson : Mon anniversaire est le 23 mai mais sincèrement ma vieille, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'ils se laissent attraper... Ils doivent se douter de ce que je leur ferais alors ils me fuient... Bouh, pas juste ! Et moi non plus, pour tout l'or du monde je n'aimerais pas être à leur place pour la confrontation avec Sakura... _ Y'a pas à dire, Sakura en colère, ça fait peur !_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**Chapitre 13 : Amis... ou ennemis ?**

POV Duo 

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ca peut paraître hallucinant. Moi, Duo Maxwell, paresseux de première, je n'ai pas dormi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin si. J'ai une vague idée. C'est à cause de Sakura. Je ne sais pas mais j'appréhende notre discussion. Après tout, elle nous tient à sa merci. Nous, on est les terroristes, les hors-la-loi, les pilotes rebelles. Elle, ce n'est qu'une chasseuse de cartes qui agit dans l'ombre.

Quand j'y repense, c'est vraiment bête. L'année scolaire avait pourtant si bien commencé ! On était dans une classe sympa, dans un lycée pénard. J'avais même réussi à me faire des amis ! Enfin, c'est pas un exploit ça... Mais pour une fois, on devait rester un certain temps ici. Ne pas bouger. Enfin. On a une charmante petite maison. Pas trop de problèmes avec OZ même s'ils doivent bien savoir où on est, des Gundam, ça passe pas inaperçu !

Et voilà que tout ce beau monde s'effondre. Et tout ça à cause d'une fille que je considère toujours comme mon amie !

Bon, après un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lumineux, je vois qu'il est 3h du matin. Bon... ! Va peut-être falloir dormir ! ... Il est mignon Quatre quand y dort dis donc ! Il dort sur le lit qui est à côté de moi. Mais ça le change pas beaucoup par rapport à son état éveillé. Contrairement à Heero ou plutôt Môsieur-Le-Soldat-Parfait. C'est qu'il a l'air innocent quand il roupille c'lui-là ! Ca change ! ... Bon, j'avais pas dit que je dormais moi ? Allez, au dodo !

...

...

...

J'arrive pas à dormir !!!! _Allez, ça suffit Duo, maintenant tu dors ! Tu as cours demain !_ J'arrive pas ! _T'as qu'à compter les Gundam !_ Crétin, y'en a que cinq ! _Compte quand même !_ Bon, alors Gundam Wing, Gundam Deathscythe, Gundam Heavy... Zzzzzzzzzzzz....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un son, un sifflement aiguë, un bruit désagréable. C'est quoi ? DDDDRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG !!!!

Ah, c'est le réveil ! Aucune importance ! Pas de mission aujourd'hui donc dodo ! Je me retourne pour tourner le dos au réveil et je mets mon oreiller sur la tête.

... Minute ! Il est quelle heure ??? Putain, déjà l'heure de se lever !

Au bout de cinq minutes, je suis en bas dans la cuisine. C'est que c'est dur à se lever bordel !

- Et voilà la marmotte ! annonce Quatre dès que je franchis le seuil.

- Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh... est la réponse.

Le matin, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Veux dodo moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu la veille bon sang !... Ah oui ! J'ai pas arrivé à dormir ! Je dois avoir des cernes d'un kilomètre de long au moins !

Quatre nous observe un petit moment.

- Eh ben c'est joyeux le p'tit dèj ! conclut-il.

A mon tour, et au prix d'un grand effort de concentration, je regarde les autres. Silencieux comme d'hab. Sauf que normalement, je suis là pour faire la conversation à Quatre et animer un peu le repas. Mais là, je suis crevé.

- Allez, quoi, les gars, essayez de faire une conversation normale pour une fois, quoi ! je soupire. Faut tout leur apprendre à ceux-là !

Wufei a une sorte de rictus. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens venir une connerie là ?

- Maxwell, t'as commencé à faire tes devoirs pour demain ?

Enfoiré ! Juste LE truc qui m'enchante pas du tout ! LE sujet pas intéressant pour un sou ! Les devoirs !

- Finalement, je préfère quand vous êtes silencieux, je lâche en grimaçant.

D'accord, vous avez gagné un point, pour une fois ! Mais je jure que je me vengerais ! Un jour ou l'autre, je me vengerais !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bon, on revient maintenant à notre problème principal, j'ai nommé le problème Sakura ! On part de la maison près d'une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, pour qu'on ait le temps de discuter avant les cours. Arrivés au lycée, dont le portail est ouvert par je ne sais quel miracle, on va jusqu'aux arbres qui bordent le bâtiment, comme il a été convenu avec Sakura. A propos de Sakura, elle arrive. Au moins, on aura pas à attendre.

- Vous êtes là... commence-t-elle.

Nan, sans dèc ? On avait pas remarqué ! Je deviens sarcastique là...

- Alors, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas dit non plus, attaque Wufei.

Quatre et moi lui jetons un regard noir. Déjà qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, qu'il n'en rajoute pas non plus !

- Moi, je ne tue pas des personnes ! réplique froidement Sakura.

- Mais nous, on évite qu'il y ait trop de morts, explique doucement Quatre.

Qu'il continue sur sa lancée, c'est peut-être celui d'entre nous qu'elle apprécie le plus ! Il ne risque rien !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à Tomoéda ?

- Il fallait qu'on se fasse oublier quelque part...

Là, c'est moi qui suis intervenu. Mais j'ai fait exprès. Avec une mine sérieuse, en plus. Se faire oublier, mon œil ! On s'est fait drôlement remarquer pour des personnes qui se veulent discrètes. Mais j'ai réussi ! Sakura sourit ! D'un petit sourire, mais bon !

- Dîtes-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien pour Lionel et Stéphanie... elle murmure, le regard perdu.

A notre grand étonnement à tous, c'est Heero qui répond.

- Je te promets qu'on n'y est pour absolument rien. On ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois quand même !

- Mais alors qui...

- OZ, intervient Trowa.

Il était plutôt resté silencieux à son habitude, restant à observer la conversation.

- Et encore, peut-être que même eux se font manipuler par Romefeller.

Sakura nous jette un regard un peu largué.

- C'est un peu compliqué à résumer, je compatis. Mettons que ceux qui sont censés être les vilains se font manipuler par quelqu'un d'encore plus vilain et le premier vilain est en fait une pauvre victime ! (1)

Sakura sourit, encore plus larguée. Elle a rien compris quoi !

- Donc... Vous vous battez contre OZ... et aussi contre Romefeller ?

- En gros... oui, répond Quatre.

- Donc... nous avons le même ennemi et nous sommes du même côté ?

- Malheureusement oui, répond Wufei.

- Je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir fait tomber avec ton Gundam, toi, réplique Sakura en le foudroyant du regard.

Je lui tends la main.

- Si tu ne supportes pas Wufei, alors nous sommes du même côté, je déclare d'un ton mortellement sérieux. Amis ?

- Amis ! elle répond en me serrant la main, tandis que Trowa et Heero retiennent nonchalamment Wufei de me sauter à la gorge. Je me suis vengé !

- Coupé ! Tout est dans la boîte !

Attends. Attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ? On se retourne d'un bloc pour voir... Devinez qui avec sa caméra ?

- TIFFANY ???

- Et oui ! J'ai tout filmé !

Tout d'un coup, on s'est pas pourquoi, on a une grosse goutte derrière la tête... Tiffany nous fait un grand sourire et je vois du coin de l'œil Quatre qui est un peu rouge. Oh. Oh ho. OH HO !!!! Il s'rait pas un peu amoureux que je m'appelle plus Duo Maxwell !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rah, enfin la fin des cours ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Après avoir dit au revoir au reste de la bande locale, autrement dit Sakura, Tiffany, Sonia etc., je rentre directement dans notre chez-nous avec Quatre et Wufei, les deux autres étant partis je-ne-sais-où.

Mais j'y pense, vous ne connaissez pas notre maison ! Venez, je vous fais visiter !

Déjà, il faut savoir que cette jolie baraque se situe juste sur une charmante allée de cerisiers (2). Alors, voilà l'entrée : pas très grande, après tout ce n'est qu'une entrée, un placard pour les manteaux et les chaussures. Ensuite un couloir. A gauche, la cuisine-salle-à-manger, bref la salle où je passe sûrement le plus de temps. A côté, le salon, où il y a la télé. Le deuxième endroit où je passe le plus de temps. De l'autre côté du couloir, une salle qui nous sert de salle de réunion. Ensuite, un escalier. Allez, on monte ! En haut, il y a encore un couloir avec cinq portes. La plus près de l'escalier est la porte de la chambre que je partage avec Quatre. La deuxième, la chambre de Heero et Wufei. La troisième, la salle de bain avec les toilettes. La quatrième, la chambre de Trowa. La dernière... Un placard. Rien d'intéressant !

Passons aux chambres. Au départ, elles étaient impersonnelles. Maintenant, à l'exception de ma chambre, elles sont toujours impersonnelles. Parce que dans ma chambre, et avec l'aide de Quatre, j'ai mis des posters, un peu partout, même au plafond. J'ai mis aussi une chaîne radio-CD. Dans la chambre de Heero et Wufei, tout ce qu'ils ont rajouté, c'est l'inséparable ordinateur portable de Heero. Et le sabre de Wufei aussi, à la limite.

Bon maintenant, je passe à mon activité préférée, c'est-à-dire enquiquiner Wufei ! Trop facile !

Je lance le CD qui est dans le poste. Manque de bol pour Wufei : - il a l'habitude de faire son travail dans sa chambre, - elle est à côté de la mienne, - les murs sont peu épais, - je mets la musique fort quand je suis de bonne humeur, - et je suis d'excellente humeur ! Et aussi mon style de musique n'est pas vraiment calme...

Donc...

[It starts with]   
One thing/I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
Keep that in mind/designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
[All I know]   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
[It's so unreal]   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on/But didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to   
[Watch you go]   
I keep everything inside and even thought I tried   
It all fell apart   
What it meant to me/Will eventually/Be a   
Memory/Of a time when   
  
[I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
And lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter]   
  
One thing/I don't know why   
Doesn't even matter how hard you try   
Keep that mind/I designed this rhyme   
To remind myself how   
[I tried so hard]   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me/   
I'm surprised   
[It got so far]   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognise me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me   
[In the end]   
You kept everything inside and even though   
I tried/It all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually/Be a memory/   
Of a time when I   
  
[I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
And lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter]   
  
I put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know... (3)

- DUO !!!! BAISSE LE SON !!!!!

Ah tiens, Heero est rentré ? Je l'ai pas entendu ^______^ !

J'obtempère à contre-cœur car Dieu sait ce dont est capable Heero quand il est en colère ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être rabat-joie ici !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) : Ca pourrait être un résumé (très) rapide de Gundam, ça !

(2) : C'est là que Sakura passe tous les matins, je me suis pas foulée...

(3) : In The End de Linkin Park ! J'adoooooore ! Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai vu pour la première fois une présentation de Linkin Park juste avant le tout premier épisode de Gundam ! Alors, pour moi, tous les deux sont liés !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilou ! Finich ! Le prochain chapitre sera : Les doutes de Sakura. A bientôt !!!


	15. Les doutes de Sakura

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : En tête du peloton, nous avons Sakura, suivie de près par les pilotes de Gundam qui sont néanmoins distancés ! Qui va gagner ? Quel suspense insoutenable !

Autrice : Katel, encore et toujours moi

Genre : Sérieux, romance, humour, mais absolument pas dans ce chapitre !

Couple : Attendez que je regarde ma boule de cristal... Oui ! Je vois ! Je vois un couple ! C'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Ben non finalement ! C'est pour dans deux chapitres ! Non je déconne ! C'est pour le suivant !

Email : Ma boule de cristal est assez moderne pour donner l'adresse en plus... katel92@voila.fr. Tout bon.

Disclaimer : OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi ils sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note : Le retour de la grosse déprime de Sakura ! C'est le contrecoup quoi...

_Réponses aux reviews : Tenchi Liloo Manson : Kikou Choupinette ^_~ Bon, eh ben contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu... Mais tu sais, y'a pas vraiment de surprise avec celui-là, c'est juste Sakura qui se remet en question ! ... Je pense qu'en plus du fanclub de Heero-Relena, on devrait montrer un fanclub des hystériques de Linkin Park !!! Francis Doyon : Euh... J'irai quand même pas jusqu'à faire se battre Sakura contre toute une armée d'Oz ! Elle est pas suicidaire à ce point-là, je pense ! Et pi... qui dit que c'est Oz le responsable de la mort de Lionel ^_~ ? Cassidy Darks : Moi aussi, j'ai pas vraiment lu les tomes 7 et 8 d'Evangelion, j'les ai survolés, on va dire... Faudrait que je les relise, d'ailleurs !_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 14 : Les doutes de Sakura**

**POV Sakura**

Maintenant... Qui est mon ennemi ? Une personne sans visage, que je ne connais même pas. Croire que c'étaient les pilotes de Gundam m'aidait à fixer un nom, des actions sur ceux que je devais haïr. Mais maintenant, j'ai appris que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et je suis perdue.

Dans mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars, je vois Lionel. Je le revois du temps où il était encore en vie. Où on se livrait à une lutte sans merci pour capturer les cartes. Où il me sauvait. Il m'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Et moi, comme une idiote, je n'ai pas vu qu'il m'aimait ! Et quand il est parti, je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir... J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû lui demander de rester... Non. Au lieu de ça, j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai rien fait pour lui. Et maintenant, il est mort...

Les seules choses qui me font penser à lui, même s'il ne quitte pas vraiment mes pensées, sont mes cartes. Mais je me demande... Je me demande si je les mérite... Après tout, je suis immature, stupide, butée... ! Peut-être m'ont-elles été donnés par erreur... ?

Pourquoi, ô mon Dieu pourquoi, pourquoi la vie est si injuste ! Lionel était jeune, intelligent, serviable, gentil, aimable... mignon... et il est mort... Oh petites cartes, donnez-moi de votre chaleur, aidez-moi à surmonter cette épreuve !

Je prends mon paquet de cartes. Non... Elles sont froides... Elles ne sont plus chaudes, de cette douce chaleur qui me rassurait quand j'avais un gros chagrin... Mais elles sont froides maintenant... Comme quand je les ai senties se refroidir, juste avant que je n'en transforme plusieurs d'un coup...

Mais là, je ne comprends pas ! Elles sont transformées et pourtant elles sont froides ! Elles devraient tirer leur force de mon étoile ! De mon étoile... De ma force... De moi... De ma confiance... Et je n'ai plus confiance en moi ! Alors, après Lionel, il va falloir que je perde aussi mes amies ? Ces chères petites cartes qui sont devenues mes amies, que j'ai aimées, que j'ai aidées, que j'ai comprises... ?

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout s'acharne sur moi !

Après avoir perdu mes cartes, je perdrais sûrement mon gardien, Kéro, et aussi Yué, c'est-à-dire Mathieu, vu qu'ils sont liés aux cartes... Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas perdre tous mes amis, les uns après les autres, les voir ainsi mourir lentement, ce qui me fera encore plus douter de moi ! Et ainsi de suite !

Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Il faut que je me batte !

Il faut que je parle aux cartes, il le faut !

- Carte du Miroir !

C'est la seule carte avec laquelle je peux parler. C'est la porte-parole des cartes.

La carte se transforme en moi. Ca fait bizarre de se voir en face ! Mais là n'est pas la question.

- Oui, maîtresse ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir... Pourquoi les cartes deviennent si... si froides... Elles ne me font plus confiance, c'est ça ?

- Non, maîtresse, répondit la carte. Elles deviennent froides car tu perds confiance en toi ! Nous puisons notre énergie de toi, et nous souffrons avec toi !

- Alors... Alors comment je dois faire ?

- Nous avons entièrement confiance en toi.

Une lumière émane du tas de cartes. La carte du Miroir sourit et prend une carte dans le tas. Elle est lumineuse. C'est la carte du Rêve.

- Elle me dit qu'elle a un message à vous faire passer, de la part du Créateur.

- Du Créateur...

La carte du Miroir me la tend et je la prends dans la main. Je l'ai à peine touchée que je tombe endormie sur le lit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Où suis-je ? Tout est noir... Il fait froid... Si froid... Pourquoi est-ce que tout est noir ?_

_J'aperçois des ombres, des silhouettes. Certaines, je les reconnais. Je crois voir ainsi Mathieu, Papa, Tiffany... D'autres, je ne les reconnais pas. Où je suis ?_

_Tout redevient noir. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je veux sortir ! Pourquoi je suis ici ?_

_J'entends une voix, lointaine. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de n'entendre qu'elle, de ne plus rien sentir. Je reconnais la voix. C'est la voix d'Anthony._

_- Sakura... Que s'est-il passé pour que tu deviennes ainsi ?_

_- Anthony ? Où suis-je ?_

_- Tu es dans la représentation de ton esprit. Tout ce noir, ce sont tes doutes qui ont tout envahi._

_- Alors ça aussi c'est à cause de moi..._

_- Sakura, il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi ! Les cartes ont confiance en toi, elles savent que tu es triste et elles essayent de toutes leurs forces de te consoler, mais tu ne les vois pas !_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te voir ?_

_- Déjà parce que tu as les yeux fermés ! Mais si tu reprends confiance en toi, tu pourras me voir de nouveau..._

_Avoir confiance en moi... Avoir confiance en moi..._

_- Avec toi, Sakura, tout ira bien..._

_La voix de Clow Read ! Il m'avait dit ça lors du Jugement. Avec moi, tout ira bien, oui..._

_- Quelles que soient les épreuves, tu arriveras à les surmonter..._

_Surmonter les épreuves... Avoir confiance en moi... Surmonter les épreuves..._

_- Quelles épreuves ???_

_Pas de réponse. Et tout est noir. Surmonter les épreuves..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me réveille. C'est le matin. Je suis dans mon lit. La carte du Miroir a dû me mettre dans les draps. Je la vois sur le sol. Et une carte sort de l'oreiller et va la rejoindre. Je la prends. La carte du Rêve... Alors c'était ça le message ? Surmonter les épreuves...

- Sakura, ça va pas ?

- Si Kéro... Ca va.

- Ca a pas l'air !

- C'est que... J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit...

- Ah ! Et... ?

- J'ai vu Anthony. Il m'a dit qu'avec moi tout irait bien. Mais je ne comprends pas ! J'ai capturé toutes les cartes, les ai transformées avec la force de mon étoile et j'ai battu Anthony ! Je n'ai plus d'épreuve à passer !

Je laisse Kéro réfléchir et je pars pour le lycée. C'est vrai, toutes les épreuves sont passées... A moins que... Pour Lionel, c'en soit une... Non, impossible. La mort ne peut pas être une épreuve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'arrive enfin au lycée, la mine sombre.

- Oh... Toi, ça va pas fort !

Je sursaute devant un caméscope qui me fixe.

- Tiffany !

- C'est moi.

Elle range son caméscope et me prend par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien aujourd'hui !

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Oui... J'ai vu Anthony dans mon rêve cette nuit et il m'a dit qu'avec moi tout irait bien.

- Oh... Et c'est à cause de ça que tu es comme ça ?

- Ca m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là !

- Rappelle-toi que, pour pratiquement tous tes rêves, tu ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. Et pourtant tu as bien passé ces épreuves !

- Tu as raison ! Merci Tiffany.

- Mais de rien ma petite Sakura ! Allez maintenant tu fais un beau sourire et on y va !

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Tiffany, elle est douée pour me remonter le moral quand ça va pas !

Surmonter les épreuves... Qu'importent les épreuves et leurs difficultés, je les surmonterais ! Juste pour honorer la mémoire de Lionel et Stéphanie. _Mes amis... Soyez heureux là où vous êtes et dîtes bonjour à ma mère de ma part !_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le soir, une fois rentrée, je vais dans ma chambre. Kéro dort dans le tiroir. Je prends le tas de cartes sur mon bureau. Et je souris quand je me rends compte qu'elles se sont réchauffées et sont encore plus chaudes qu'avant. _Mes amis... Je vaincrai pour vous !_

Une douce lumière s'échappe d'une carte. Je la cherche dans le tas. La carte de l'Amour... _Lionel, je ne t'oublierais jamais..._


	16. Mission sauver une amie

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : Ingrédients : 67 % de Sakura, 30 % de Gundam, 3 % de bonne humeur !

Lyra : Bonne humeur, tu repasseras !

BAM !

Lyra : Aïeuh !

Autrice : Katel qui est bientôt en vacances ! Et Lyra qui passe derrière pour vérifier les erreurs ! Elle a une grosse bosse, là, Lyra... 

Genre : Moi je suis contente aujourd'hui ! Ca a aucun rapport, mais c'est l'essentiel pour faire un texte dans la bonne humeur ! Nous disons donc que c'est une histoire plutôt sérieuse, avec une petite touche de romance, des petites touches d'humour et une grande coupe de bonheur !

Couple : Yes ! Ca y est ! Y'a un couple ! Yes yes yes !

Email : katel92@voila.fr

Disclaimer : A voir tout le temps que je passe sur Sakura et encore plus sur Gundam, je dois plutôt leur appartenir... Pas à moi, quoi !

Note : Ca y est, je case le premier couple ! Du moins c'est sans compter Duo et Hilde, mais bon.

Note 2 : Ce chapitre a pris un peu de retard à cause d'un mail à écrire à Tenchi (13 pages... Oui, je suis folle...) et je peux le publier aujourd'hui (mercredi 28/01) parce que le cours de sport a sauté en raison de la neige !!! J'adore la neige !!!

_Réponses aux reviews : Francis Doyon : Vi, ça lui a remonté le moral, tout ça ! Le mien aussi, en plus... Cassidy Darks : En effet, cette petite faute est passée entre les mailles du filet... Au départ, je voulais que la carte du Miroir vouvoie Sakura, mais après vérification, il s'est avéré qu'elle la tutoyait ! Je vais essayer de corriger ça... C'est pas grave pour Harry Potter, un peu de violence ne fait de mal à personne !!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 15 : Mission : sauver une amie**

**POV Sakura**

Je suis où ? Je connais cet endroit... Je suis à Tomoéda... Pas au temple... C'est... une petite colline de l'autre côté de la ville... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Oh... Une voiture approche... Une voiture noire... Mais il y a un barrage de voitures... La voiture noire s'arrête... Quelqu'un descend... Des personnes surgissent... tirent... La personne qui tombe... ne se relève pas... plus jamais... Du sang... Trop de sang... Pourquoi je pleure ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!

Je me réveille en hurlant. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Je vois rouge au sens propre du terme.

Kéro sort du tiroir, l'air inquiet, mais y retourne illico quand papa entre dans ma chambre.

- Sakura ? Ca va ?

Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai entendu crier...

- C'est rien, papa, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar...

- Tu sais, ma petite Sakura, je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps...

- Je t'assure que ça va, papa. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout...

Il me jette un regard indéchiffrable puis se relève.

- Bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu as encore un peu de temps.

Dès qu'il sort de la pièce, Kéro ressort du tiroir. Il vole vers moi et pose sa patte sur mes cheveux.

- Ca va, pitchoune ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui, Kéro, maintenant ça va mieux...

- Tu te souviens de ton rêve ?

- Non. Mais je sais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il est prémonitoire. Ca concerne quelqu'un que je connais...

- Tu veux qu'on interroge les cartes ?

- Excellente idée !

Je lui fais un sourire et je me lève pour aller chercher mes cartes qui sont bien rangées dans leur coffret. Avant de faire la prédiction, je m'habille.

Je bats les cartes et j'en prends trois. Kéro les retourne. La carte de l'Obscurité, la carte du Chant et... la carte que j'ai créée quand Lionel est parti, une carte sans nom avec un coeur ailé dessus... Je l'ai interprété comme la carte de l'Amour.

Je regarde Kéro. Je ne comprends rien à cette prédiction !

- La carte de l'Obscurité représente un événement grave, la mort par exemple. Pour le reste, c'est à toi de l'interpréter !

Je fixe les cartes. Obscurité, Chant, Amour... Mort, Chant, Lionel... Drame, Chant, Lionel... Nuit, Musique, Lionel... Non, c'est pas ça du tout !

Réfléchis, Sakura, réfléchis ! Voyons... Mort, Chant... La carte du Chant... La carte du Chant... Celle qui copiait la voix de Tiffany... Tiffany qui adore chanter... C'est Tiffany ! J'ai vu la mort de Tiffany !

Je pose un cri et je descends à toute vitesse, plantant là Kéro sans plus de question. Mais j'ai quand même pris mes cartes et ma clef. Je passe en courant dans le couloir et je mets mes rollers, je vais aller plus vite ! 

- Mais Sakura, ton petit déjeuner... s'exclame papa.

- Pas le temps papa ! A ce soir !

- Mais... Ton repas...

Je patine déjà dehors. La vie de Tiffany vaut plus qu'un repas !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'arrive au lycée à bout de souffle. Il est encore tôt mais des élèves sont là. Tiffany, où es-tu ? J'aperçois Quatre à part. Je vais vers lui.

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu... pleures ?

Oui, je pleure, gros bêta ! Ma meilleure amie va se faire tuer ! N'empêche... Je dois avoir une drôle de tête : les yeux rougis et les cheveux même pas coiffés !

- Quatre !!! Où est Tiffany ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, je crois...

Je sors de l'enceinte du lycée. C'est dans quelques instants qu'elle va se faire tuer, si ce n'est pas maintenant...

- Mais ! Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ???

- Pas le temps, Quatre ! Tiffany est en danger ! Elle va se faire tuer !

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais...

- Plus tard ! Je dois la sauver !

Et je patine de toutes mes forces pour sauver ma meilleure amie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis à la fameuse colline. La rue est en contrebas. Avec un peu de chance, j'ai le temps de descendre... Non ! La voiture noire de Tiffany arrive déjà ! Oh Tiffany ! S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas ! Ne sors pas !

La voiture freine au niveau du barrage. La portière s'ouvre. Oh Tiffany ! Cours, fuis, ne te fais pas tuer, mon amie !

Une carte ! Il faut que j'intervienne ! Une carte, n'importe laquelle ! Je prends le paquet de cartes. Et là, bien en évidence, la dernière carte de la prédiction... La carte sans nom... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Des hommes en noir sortent des véhicules qui bloquent la rue. Visent Tiffany.

- TIFFANYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!

Je n'étais pas la seule à crier. Quelqu'un est arrivé et se jette sur elle, la projetant à terre. Ils ont manqué leur cible. Les gardes du corps de Tiffany sortent et tirent sur les véhicules qui prennent la fuite, après avoir récupéré leurs compagnons. Tiffany est sauvée.

Je regarde encore une fois la carte que je tiens à la main. La carte de l'Amour. C'est Quatre qui a sauvé Tiffany. C'est l'amour qui les a sauvés !

Il faut que je sache ce qu'ils se disent ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais les espionner sans qu'ils me voient ? Mmmmmmh... Ah ! (illumination)

- Carte du Temps !

Hop, le temps est figé. Je descends de la colline et me cache dans un arbre à côté d'eux. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils se disent !

Le temps reprend son cours et Quatre se relève et aide Tiffany à se lever. Ils sont rouges tous les deux !

- Quatre... Merci...

- De rien... Mais c'est Sakura qui m'a prévenu... Je n'aurais pas pu les laisser te faire du mal...

- Pourquoi ?

Il se penche vers elle.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Et il l'embrasse. Roh, c'est mignon comme tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas de caméra pour les filmer ! Ils sont trop mignons !

Tiffany est encore plus rouge. Elle se jette à son cou.

- Oh Quatre ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu !

C'est trooooooooooooooooooooop chou ! Je m'agite tellement que je tombe de l'arbre. Oh... Bouletteuh...

- Sakura ????

- Euh... Hé hé hé... Euh...

Ils sont écarlates. Oups !

- Désolée de vous déranger mais... je crois qu'on a cours !

Histoire de faire oublier que je les ai espionnés !

- Tu as raison ! Montez tous dans la voiture, on va être en retard !

Au passage, Quatre me souffle un merci. Eh, c'est vrai que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont ensemble ! Mais faut dire que Tiffany avait aussi tout fait pour que Lionel et moi soyons ensemble... C'est la monnaie de sa pièce, quoi !


	17. Deux fantômes du passé

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : Sakura et Gundam Wing

Autrice : Katel qui est super en forme !

Genre : Sérieux, romance, humour, et enfin de l'action en perspective !

Couple : Enfin je suis fière de dire qu'il y a un couple, Quatre+Tiffany ! Mais on va en avoir un dans ce chapitre... Du moins ils seront casés dans le suivant !

Email : katel92@voilà.fr

Disclaimer : Pourquoi est-ce que le monde est injuste comme ça ? Pourquoi tous ces charmants persos ne m'appartiennent pas ?

Réponses aux reviews : Francis Doyon : Ben merchi !! Pour l'attentat contre Tiffany, je dois dire que pas même moi ne sait qui a fait le coup... V_V Bunny : è_é Faut vraiment que tu squattes partout, toi ! Encore heureux que j'ai réussi à t'arracher le clavier des mains avant que tu n'ais eu le temps de laisser ta "marque" !!! Et j'ai dit que je publie chaque semaine, c'est pas toi qui va t'en plaindre ! T'as le chapitre avant tout le monde ! Et t'as pas intérêt de me frapper ! Sinon pas de suite ! Vi, BUNNY NO BAKA !!! Cassidy Darks : Les virus, c'est vraiment chiant, et je parle d'expérience ! _ Faut croire que ça amuse des gens, à faire chier tout le monde ! Je te conseille de te recréer une adresse sur voilà, tu ne devrais pas en recevoir... Pour info, j'habite en France, Ile-de-France, Hauts-de-Seine (dans le Sud) ! Mais malheureusement, toute la neige a fondu et j'ai eu sport mercredi... V_V

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 16 : Deux fantômes du passé**

**POV Sakura**

Je suis contente que Papa et Thomas ne soient pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et pour réfléchir, je dois être seule et au calme. Rah, oubliez ça, j'ai invité Tiffany et elle arrive dans une heure ! Mais en attendant, je crois que je vais rejoindre Kéro dans son activité "hautement intellectuelle". Au dodo ! Je fais la sieste !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Point de vue omniscient)**

Sans que Sakura la sache, dès qu'elle tourne la tête et s'endort, son tiroir s'ouvre silencieusement. Son livre magique luit. Il s'ouvre et une carte s'en échappe. Elle se glisse sous l'oreiller de Sakura. C'est la carte du Rêve...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Retour au POV Sakura)**

Je suis où ? Il fait noir... J'ai peur...

Là ! De la lumière ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est super lumineux ! C'est quoi ? Oh ! On dirait des cartes ! Mais oui, ce sont des cartes de Clow ! MES cartes ! Je reconnais le rose ! Ce sont mes cartes de Sakura !

J'essaye d'en attraper une mais elle s'échappe avant que ma main ait pu se refermer sur elle. Pourquoi me fuit-elle ?

Oh ! Les cartes ont fait un cercle autour de moi ! Elles tournent. On dirait une farandole.

La farandole ralentit. Je vois les cartes une à une. Je murmure leurs noms au fur et à mesure qu'elles passent.

- Tonnerre, Temps, Tempête, Vitesse, Gel, Rêve, Jumeaux, Tonnerre, Temps, Tempête...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ca sonne. Je me réveille en sursaut. Quoi, l'heure est déjà passée ?!? Tiffany est là. Je cours lui ouvrir. Je sais pas pourquoi, je suis vachement contente qu'elle soit là. Je me sens... protégée...

Je vais dans le salon avec elle. Evidemment elle a emmené quelques tenues dans son grand sac. Evidemment elle a emmené aussi un gros gâteau à la fraise. Et évidemment Kéro termine sa sieste à ce moment précis !

- Roh, le beau gâteau ! Il est é-nor-me ! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi ! Merci Tiffany ! Mais vous, vous mangez quoi ?

- Non mais oh, Kéro ! Tu croyais que ça serait que pour toi ? je le gronde. Nan mais quel gourmand c'lui-là ! Tu nous le dis, si on te dérange ?

- Quoi, c'était pas pour moi tout ce gâteau ?

Kéro prend son expression de chien battu genre "je-crève-la-dalle-et-j'ai-pas-mangé-depuis-une-semaine-au-moins ".

On éclate de rire, Tiffany et moi. Nan mais quel clown ce Kéro !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tiffany sort la première des tenues. Il s'agit d'un haut beige, d'une jupe longue jaune, d'un chapeau orangé et d'une cape rouge. Le tout agrémenté de rubans des mêmes couleurs.

- J'ai fait cette tenue en pensant à l'été. Ce sont des couleurs chaudes et ce tissu est superbe ! On dirait de la soie !

Ouais bon. Faudrait que j'explique un jour à Tiffany que maintenant je n'ai PLUS besoin de tenue ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est doux ce tissu...

Deuxième tenue. Il s'agit d'une jupe de tulle bleu pâle avec un justaucorps de la même couleur. On dirait une tenue de danseuse étoile !

Après l'avoir enfilé la tenue, j'esquisse quelques mouvements de danse devant Kéro et Tiffany. Ca les fait rire.

Tiens, on sonne ! Ca doit être Thomas qui a oublié ses clefs, comme d'habitude !

J'ouvre la porte. Ah na, p't-être pas en fait ! C'est les cinq terreurs ! Tiens, ils ouvrent des yeux ronds. Ben quoi ? Vous croyez que j'étais morte ou quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin ? J'ai une grosse tâche, c'est ça ? Je baisse les yeux. Oh ! Je comprends maintenant ! J'ai pas changé d'habit ! C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi étonnés ! Je peux presque lire leurs pensées.

- Mais non, je fais pas de la danse ! C'est un costume de Tiffany, pigé ? Bon, vous voulez quoi ?

Ils se concertent du regard. J'aime pas beaucoup trop ça ! Finalement, Heero prend la parole. J'aime encore moins ça !

- OZ nous a contactés. On doit se rendre sinon ils abattront un otage. Et selon Quatre, tu le connais.

Il me tend un papier. Je tremble. J'ai peur. Thomas... Quatre a vu Thomas... Il n'est pas encore rentré ! Et si... Mon Dieu, ils l'ont capturé ! Je vais les...

Je prends le papier. C'est une photo. Je reste saisis. C'est impossible... Non... Je glisse le long du mur à lequel j'étais adossée. Mes jambes n'auraient pas porté plus longtemps. Je sens quelqu'un qui me presse l'épaule. Tiffany ! Je ne l'ai pas entendue venir...

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Sakura ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

Oui, c'est vrai. Je pleure. De joie et de tristesse. Je pleure. Je suis heureuse. Je suis triste. Je suis heureuse. Oui, en gros, je suis heureuse !

Je tends la photo à Tiffany. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et je vois dedans surprise et joie mêlées.

- C'est... C'est...

Oui, ce garçon aux cheveux en bataille, aux grands yeux marrons qui fixent l'objectif avec colère et haine, avec des égratignures et des bleus un peu partout, c'est lui. C'est Lionel. Mon Lionel. Il est vivant. VIVANT !

Tiffany ne peut plus tenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se jette dans les bras de Quatre et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Quatre noue ses bras autour d'elle et un éclat de tendresse passe dans ses yeux.

Les autres ouvrent des yeux ronds comme des billes. Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient pas au courant eux ! Ben maintenant si ! Ca vous plaît pas, les gars ? Si vous essayez de les séparer contre leur gré, je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi !

Bon, je me calme. Lionel, mon Lionel est vivant ! Dans ma tête, je fais des bonds partout. Dans ma tête seulement parce qu'ils risqueraient de se poser des questions sur mon âge mental.

Et je sens un poids d'une tonne me tomber dessus. Il est vivant, d'accord, mais prisonnier. Et pas de n'importe qui, de OZ, l'ennemi des pilotes de Gundam. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas de la gnognotte de s'en évader.

Duo me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il est toujours surpris de voir Quatre et Tiffany ensemble. Bah, après tout, il s'en remettra !

- Bon, si vous rentriez ? Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose, je propose à tout le monde.

Ils acceptent. De toute façon, je leur aurais pas laissé le choix. Bon, je les installe au salon. On passe aux choses sérieuse.

- KE-RO !!! je hurle dans l'escalier.

Un autre cri me répond.

- Rah, j'avais pratiquement terminé la Ligue Pokémon et je peux pas sauvegarder !!!

J'entends la voix de Duo derrière moi.

- Oh, t'as un p'tit frère ?

Il sourit. Il ne connaît pas encore Kéro.

Quand on parle du loup... Non, lion... Le voilà qui arrive. Il voit les cinq nouveaux arrivants et affiche une mine désolée.

- Oh, t'as des invités ? J'ai gaffé ?

- Non, Kéro. Mais en fait....

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ??? me coupe Heero.

- Je te renvoie la question, eh blanc-bec !

- C'est... C'est un jouet, pas vrai ? Hein, c'est un jouet ? me demande Duo.

- Pouah, en tout cas il est moche, s'exclame Wufei.

Aïe. Ils cherchent vraiment les emmerdes, ceux-là ! Ils sont vraiment allés trop loin là ! Kéro se gonfle, signe qu'il va se mettre à crier. Ca n'a pas raté.

- Nan mais pour QUI ils se prennent ces blancs-bec ! Ca ! Jouet ! Moche ! Nan, mais vous savez à qui vous parlez ?

- A une peluche mal élevée, réplique Heero.

Kéro enfle encore plus.

- Peluche ! PELUCHE ! Tu vas voir qui c'est, la peluche !

Evidemment il s'est transformé. Ses deux petites ailes ont poussé et l'ont enveloppé dans une lumière blanche. Il est réapparu sous sa forme de lion.

- Alors, a-t-il rugi. C'est qui la peluche maintenant ?

Les autres étaient trop ahuris pour répondre. J'ai repris les choses en main.

- Non mais Kéro, ça va pas ? Ce sont mes amis, les pilotes de Gundam ! Alors arrête ton cirque et reprends ta forme alternative !

Je me tourne vers les autres.

- C'est Kéro, de son vrai nom Kérobéros, mon gardien. Il peut se transformer et est très susceptible ! Alors le provoquez pas !

Du coup, les pilotes se sont calmés et Kéro a repris sa petite forme. Il a dévisagé les cinq garçons.

- Alors c'est vous la Pierre Tombale, le Mariole, le Muet, la Poupée Barbie et le Macho ? demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je reçois quatre regards noirs plus un blessé de Quatre...

Je sens une goutte glisser le long de ma tête.

- Woé... Kéro... Enfin...

Tiffany prend les choses en main.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'on devait discuter de cette affaire !

Brave Tiffany ! Toujours là pour vous sortir d'embarras !

- OZ menace de tuer l'otage si on ne se rend pas, dit Heero. Et on ne tient pas à ce qu'il soit tué.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Je demande.

- Je connais les Li, répond Wufei. C'est une famille très respectée en Chine.

- Ah, tu connais Lionel ? Il est sympa hein ? Et il est si mignon ! Et il est vachement fortiche en cuisine et en arts martiaux ! Et puis...

- Sakura, dit Tiffany. On est pas là pour parler de Lionel.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à libérer l'otage avant tout, intervient Quatre.

- Attendez, s'exclame Kéro. J'y comprends rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'otage ?

Je lui fourre la photo sous le nez. Pardon, le museau.

- Oh, le morveux ! s'exclame Kéro en voyant la photo.

Je lui jette un regard si noir qu'il bat en retraite.

- Bon, on délivre Lionel, on latte la gueule à ces crétins et on se barre et tout le monde il est content ! Ca vous va comme plan ? je propose.

- Heu... hésite Quatre.

Je le fixe et il déglutit. Tiffany me dira plus tard que j'avais un regard TRES meurtrier.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Pour commencer, on ne sait pas où est l'otage...

- Et ça peut prendre combien de temps, de le retrouver ? Je l'interromps.

- Quatre heures maximum, répond Heero.

- Si rapide ? je demande, surprise malgré moi.

- Leurs données sont faciles à pirater, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, alors on recherche Lionel, on le délivre, on leur fout la pâtée et on se barre. Ca va maintenant ?

- Ca me paraît un bon plan, approuve Duo. Simple comme je les aime.

- Bon, je vous laisse la journée pour le retrouver et on se retrouve demain au lycée, ça vous va ?

Ils approuvent de la tête. Je les raccompagne à la porte et ils s'en vont. Je reviens dans le salon.

- Au fait Kéro, avant que Tiffany arrive, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve encore...

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Je lui raconte la farandole des cartes.

- Voyons voir, quel pourrait être le point commun de ces cartes ? Hmm...

- Je crois savoir, dit Tiffany.

On se tourne vers elle. Elle a vraiment l'oeil à tout !

- Toutes ces cartes ont d'abord été capturées par Lionel, explique-t-elle.

On réfléchit un moment. Elle a raison. Cette fille est vraiment géniale !

- Mais... pourquoi je les ai vues ?

- Elles voulaient te prévenir à leur manière que leur ancien maître est toujours vivant, pitchoune ! explique Kéro.

Tiffany partit peu de temps après. Moi je m'allonge sur mon lit pour réfléchir un peu à cette journée. La tulle crisse quand elle rencontre le lit.

- Tiens, s'exclame Kéro. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller dans cette tenue ?

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me réveille avant mon réveil. Je suis très impatiente. Je saute du lit et m'habille tout de suite. Aujourd'hui je suis pressée !

Je descends à la cuisine et j'y surprends Thomas. Je lui fais même peur.

- Aaaahhhh !!! Je t'ai pas entendu !

- Ah, tu vois que je fais pas de bruit en descendant !

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Oh, bonjour papa !

- Tiens, déjà debout toi ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte d'aller à l'école !

Papa et Thomas se jettent un regard surpris. Je les ignore et je monte dans ma chambre dès que j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner. Je prends mes affaires et je les mets dans mon sac. J'y place aussi Kéro, qui ne se réveille pas pour autant. Je redescends, fin prête.

- Bon j'y vais ! A ce soir !

- Mais Sakura, tu as une demi-heure d'avance, dit papa.

Mais je suis déjà en route.

Jamais matinée ne m'a paru plus délicieuse. Je suis tellement heureuse que je pourrais rire de tout ce que je vois : une voisine qui promène son chien, un bosquet de roses, une voiture qui grille un stop, un enfant qui joue au ballon... Je suis heureuse, heureuse, heureuse !

J'arrive au lycée largement en avance. M'en moque, Lionel est vivant !

Tiffany arrive deux minutes plus tard. On discute en attendant les garçons, mais ils n'arrivent pas. Quand ça sonne, je commence à m'inquiéter. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

Non, ils arrivent tous les cinq juste avant le prof. Heero me fait signe qu'on parlera à la récréation. Et dire qu'il va falloir que j'attende pendant deux heures d'histoire !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enfin la sonnerie de la récréation ! Tout de suite, Tiffany, les cinq garçons et moi nous éloignons. Inutile d'attirer l'attention à ce moment !

- L'otage est détenu près de Tokyo, commence Heero.

Je hoche la tête.

- La base est bien protégée.

Re-hochement de tête.

- Demain, on n'a pas cours.

Ben voui ! C'est déjà samedi ! Comme le temps passe vite !

- On va y aller tous les cinq.

Hochement de tête.

- On te ramènera "ton" Lionel.

Re-hochement de tête.

Je cogite enfin.

- Eh ! Quand tu dis "tous les cinq"...

- Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa et moi.

- Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Et moi ? Et Tiffany ?

- Et Kéro ? ajoute une petite voix du fond de mon sac.

- Ouais, et Kéro hein ?

- Mais c'est trop dangereux pour vous, proteste Duo.

- Si vous ne nous emmenez pas, c'est votre vie qui risque d'être dangereuse ! Un accident est si vite arrivé !

- Quel genre d'incident, s'enquit Wufei.

- Oh, je sais pas moi... Un tremblement de terre, la foudre qui vous tombe dessus, une inondation, que sais-je...

- OK, t'as gagné, capitule Quatre. Vous pouvez venir avec nous.

- Chic ! Je vais pouvoir entamer une nouvelle cassette pour mon caméscope... Et aussi une nouvelle tenue pour ma chère Sakura !

- Tiffany ! je proteste. Et puis d'abord, j'ai déjà des tenues !

- Tu mettras laquelle ?

- Je sais pas... Je verrais !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enfin 16h30 ! C'est la fin des cours ! Tout le monde il est content !

Je commence le chemin avec Tiffany et les garçons. On est les derniers parce qu'on a discuté un moment au portail.

Donc on est les derniers et on se met à marcher. Et j'arrive sous un arbre. Et c'est là que tout dérape.

J'entends des bruits de branches cassés et un grand cri. Et je ne pense même pas à m'écarter.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!

PLAF !!!

Je reçois un gros poids sur le dos et je m'effondre. Je suis à moitié assommée.

Ce qui m'est tombé dessus se relève.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Personnellement je suis un peu sonnée. Je vois des Kéro qui tournoient autour de moi. Y'en a un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six... Y'en a un qui crie aussi... Ah nan, ça c'est le Kéro du sac... Pov'p'tit, il doit être écrabouillé...

La personne qui m'est tombée dessus, parce qu'il s'agit bien d'une personne, ne paraît pas trop souffrir de la chute. Normal, c'est moi qui ai servi de matelas !

Je me rends compte de quelque chose. Cette voix... Je la connais...

Je détaille la personne. Elle doit avoir mon âge, les cheveux coupés courts, de couleur bleu sombre ou noir, les yeux marrons, un jean sale et un T-shirt gris. Un garçon. Non, je connais pas. Et pourtant... Pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître !

Le garçon ouvre lui aussi de grands yeux en me détaillant. On dirait qu'il me reconnaît, c'est bizarre...

- Sak... Sakura ? hésite-t-il.

Voilà, lui me reconnaît et pas moi ! J'ai l'air maligne, moi, maintenant !

Eh mais... cette voix... Je suis sure de la connaître !

- Stéphanie ??? je murmure, n'osant y croire.

Le faux garçon se jette sur moi et nous retombons toutes les deux par-terre.

- Oh Sakura, je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

- Stéphanie, c'est vraiment toi ?

On se relève enfin. Stéphanie remarque les autres, qui nous entourent à présent.

- Tiffany ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi !

Elles s'étreignent. Puis je fais les présentations.

- Les garçons, voilà Stéphanie Li, la cousine de Lionel. Stéphanie, voici des nouveaux amis : Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell... Mais il en manque un !

Wufei arrive. Je sais pas pourquoi, il était en arrière. Peut-être pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas suivis.

- Et voici Wufei...

Je suis interrompue par deux grands cris d'horreur.

- Aaaaaahhhhh !!!!! Toi !!!! s'exclament Wufei et Stéphanie en même temps.

- Beuh... Vous vous connaissiez ?!?

Ca, ça me la coupe !

Ils se mesurent du regard. Roh là là, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Je suppose que tu ne leur as pas dit ? demande Stéphanie, d'une voix qui fait froid dans le dos tant elle est glacée.

- Toi non plus ! réplique Wufei sur le même ton.

- Alors vas-y, te gênes pas ! crache Stéphanie en le foudroyant du regard.

- Bon... souffle Wufei de mauvaise grâce. On se connaît déjà. Malheureusement. En fait on est... fiancés.

- QQQQUUUUOOOOIIIIII ?!?!?!? (cri simultané de six personnes dont moi)

- Non ?!? La chipie avec le macho !!!

Je rêve ou mon sac vient de parler ! Eh mais... c'est Kéro !

- Quand Lionel a rompu nos fiançailles à cause d'une certaine chasseuse de cartes...

Stéphanie me fait un clin d'oeil en disant ça. Je vire au rouge pivoine en un rien de temps.

- ... ma tante m'a présenté un autre fiancé. Et c'était... lui.

Ils se fusillent du regard. Oh là, ça a pas l'air de les enchanter !

- Dis Stéphanie, t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?

Elle porte la main à sa tignasse courte.

- Ah, ça ? Je les ai coupés. J'étais trop reconnaissable.

- Mais il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- Eh bien, il y a eu cette attentat. Lionel et moi étions dans la maison. Lionel m'a protégé des débris. Ensuite, tout de suite après, des soldats sont venus. Ils n'ont trouvé que Lionel, vu qu'il m'avait caché. Ils l'ont emmené même s'il s'est débattu. Je suis sortie après et je me suis cachée. J'ai appris dans les journaux notre "mort". J'ai décidé de me débrouiller pour aller au Japon pour trouver de l'aide. Et me voilà !

- Rah, quand je pense que j'aurais pu être débarrassé de toi, râle Wufei.

- Eh, Wufy, réplique Stéphanie. Moi non plus, je suis pas contente de te revoir !

- Wufy ? répète Duo. Sympa comme surnom !

- Tais-toi, Maxwell ! rugit le-dit "Wufy".

On continue à avancer tout en bavardant gaiement. Wufei et Stéphanie n'arrêtent toujours pas de se foudroyer du regard.

- Tu sais à qui ils me font penser ? Me souffle Tiffany. A ton père et à ma mère.

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Ils ont le même regard !

- Au fait, dit Stéphanie en revenant à notre hauteur. Vous savez ce qu'est devenu Lionel ?

J'échange un regard avec Quatre, qui est juste à côté de Tiffany. Faut-il lui dire ? Après tout, il s'agit de son cousin !

- Euh... Ben justement... En gros, il est prisonnier de OZ comme tu le sais et on va le délivrer demain.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Il n'en ai pas question ! réplique Wufei.

- Je viens !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! D'ailleurs tu n'as même pas une coiffure de femme !

- Je viens ! Et ça n'a aucun rapport ! Et tu as raison, c'est toi qui l'as, la coiffure de femme !

Wufei étouffe un juron très grossier en chinois. Bien trop grossier pour que je vous le répète ! Il a l'air furax.

- Eh bien, c'est le grand amour ! ironise Duo.

Et il se prend un de ces regards noirs ! Et double en plus !

- Dis, Stéphanie, intervient Quatre pour calmer le jeu, où vas-tu dormir ce soir ?

- Tiens ! C'est vrai ça ! J'y avais pas pensé !

- T'as qu'à dormir à la maison, je propose.

- Mais que va dire ton père ?

- Euh... C'est vrai, il te croit morte ! Bah, on inventera une histoire, t'inquiète pas !

On se sépare peu après. Les cinq terroristes d'un côté, Tiffany d'un autre et Stéphanie et moi d'un troisième côté.

Vivement demain !!!


	18. Mission Sauvetage

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : Sakura et Gundam.

Autrice : Katel, je suis en super forme !

Genre : Euh... Quelqu'un a une idée ??? On va dire que c'est drôle (je me marre toute seule en écrivant !), sérieux et... mignon... de temps à autre...

Couple : Quatre+Tiffany, Wufei+/-Stéphanie, Sakura+Lionel et Duo+Hilde

Email : katel92@voilà.fr

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi... Pas drôle... C'est vilain... Quelqu'un les vendrait-il aux enchères ???

Note : Etant donné que ce chapitre est assez important, le "central" de la saison, même si je sais toujours pas combien il y aura de chapitres, ce chapitre est vu d'à peu près tout le monde ! Donc les POV changent, faites gaffe !

Note n°2 : Dans ce chapitre, il y a un indice (pas très caché, je vous l'accorde) sur la saison 2 ! ^^ Vi, j'y pense déj ! Ca me motive pour avancer ! -_- Mais c'est dans si longtemps... Y_Y J'y arriverai jamais, à tout finir !!!

Note n°3 : Les notes entre crochets [ et ] et en italique sont les commentaires de Tenchi-grande soeur. Ca lui fait tellement plaisir de les voir dedans, et à moi aussi d'ailleurs !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_marion-moune :__ Vi, Lionel est vivant ! J'allais pas le tuer, quand même ! Sinon, pourquoi le couple principal serait Lionel et Sakura, hein ?!?_

_Bunny :__ Tu squattes _vraiment_ partout... Mais comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de toi, hein ??? (soupir) Je sens que je vais vite regretter de t'avoir promis de te filer ce chapitre pour mettre des commentaires... Enfin, on verra le résultat à la fin..._

_Tenchi :__ ^_^ Le coup de Stéphanie et Wufei, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je voulais le caser... Je sens que je vais sacrément m'amuser avec ce couple, moi !!! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je caserai pas le coup de la batte de base-ball, ne t'inquiète pas...^_________^ Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse, moa !!!_

_Lyla-chan :__ Ooooooh... __Une ancienne de SweetGundam ??? ^___^ C'est si dommage que Kari ait autant de problème... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir, quand même... Ca fait 6 mois, quand même ! Quand je pense que la dernière fois, le site avait été abandonné 1 an et demi, ça me déprime... KAAAAAARIIIIIIIII, reviens vite !!!!_

_Francis Doyon :__ J'allais pas tuer Lionel, je suis pas si sadique que ça... (quoique ^^) Card Captor Sakura sans Lionel, c'est pas la même chose ! Pour l'attentat contre Tiffany... je vais essayer de tarabiscoter une explication à ma façon pour clarifier la situation !_

_Lune d'Argent :__ Lune d'Argent ? LUNE D'ARGENT ??? LA Lune d'Argent qui publie dans Harry Potter ??? Alors là, je m'en sens très flattée... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par ma soeur, qui signe Velvet Angel ou Cassidy ou Lyra, je sais plus trop... Il se passe rarement une semaine sans que j'ai un résumé très précis de tes chapitres... Merci beaucoup ! =^_^=_

_Cassidy Darks :__ Cuicui ! lol Moi, les vacances se terminent, malheureusement... Trop court !!! Je trouve que Wufei et Stéphanie vont vachement bien ensemble... Tous les deux soupe-au-lait ^^ Je suis très contente que tu t'en sois sortie avec le virus et j'espère avoir bientôt ta suite ^^_

Leenaren : (maudis intérieurement ff pour ne pas avoir fait son boulot, à savoir me prévenir de la nouvelle review)Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. J'ai fait en sorte de plonger les pilotes de Gundam dans Sakura plutôt que l'inverse, c'est plus facile. Le nouveau chapitre est pour maintenant, j'ai mis du temps parce que 1), c'est le plus important de la saison, 2)Tenchi voulait mettre des commentaires, 3) il est super long, 4) ff m'a fait des siennes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 17 :  Mission : sauvetage**

POV Sakura 

Ca y est, on est samedi. Déjà... et enfin. Il est six heures du matin et je suis déjà réveillée. Un record. [_Ouais, ben c'est pas pour moi ça... mon cauchemar..._]

A côté de moi, j'entends Stéphanie qui ronfle doucement. Hier, après maintes réflexions, j'ai décidé que je ne dirais rien sur elle à papa. Trop dangereux. Il a bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il n'a rien dit. Je l'aime, mon papa.

Je me lève en silence. On a rendez-vous à Tokyo à neuf heures. Mais de toute façon je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir.

Je me douche rapidement puis je descends à la cuisine pour préparer le pique-nique pour Stéphanie et moi. Ah oui, et aussi Kéro. [_Surtout pour Kéro ^^ un vrai estomac sur patte_]

Dans la cuisine, il y a déjà Thomas. Il ne fait aucune remarque sur mon lever si matinal et je ne fais aucun commentaire sur le sien. On a le droit de garder nos petites secrets.

Je déjeune vite. Il est déjà sept heures, Stéphanie doit être réveillée. Je m'apprête à aller sur le plan de travail pour préparer les sandwiches quand Thomas m'interrompt et me tend deux boîtes.

Deux boîtes de pique-nique.

Je hausse les épaules, blasée. Après tout, il a dû voir que, depuis que Kéro est arrivé, je prends toujours plus quand je sors.

Je monte, pensive. Un des sacs me semble un peu plus lourd. Tant pis, je regarderais plus tard.

Dans la chambre, comme je l'ai prévu, Stéphanie est déjà levée et habillée. Mais le plus dur reste à faire. Kéro dort encore.

Stéphanie et moi, on se regarde, consternées. On sait à quel point il est difficile de réveiller le petit gardien quand il dort. A moins que... A moins qu'on ait de la nourriture !

On a apparemment la même idée puisqu'on regarde les deux boîtes. A tout hasard, j'ouvre celle qui est la plus lourde. Y'a une part de gâteau supplémentaire.

Je regarde Stéphanie et Stéphanie me regarde. On a pas le choix !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- C'est pas juste !

Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on est partis de la maison et Kéro ne répète que ça. Faut dire qu'on a pas été sympa.

- Me mettre cette part de gâteau juste sous le nez puis la garder, ça se fait pas !

- Désolée, Kéro, mais c'était la seule solution ! je plaide.

Il reste rancunier. Bah, il cessera de râler quand il pourra enfin la manger, sa part de gâteau !

- Tiens voilà Tiffany, signale Stéphanie en voyant une voiture noire s'arrêter à notre hauteur.

- Bonjour les filles !

La voiture repart et en joyeuse bande que nous sommes, nous nous dirigeons vers le train. On a du pain sur la planche !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On arrive à Tokyo avec dix minutes d'avance. Mais Trowa et Quatre sont déjà là.

- Les autres repèrent les lieux, m'informe Trowa, tandis que Tiffany et Quatre se sourient, déjà aux anges.

On part en avant tous les trois, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux autres.  C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que les yeux de Trowa pétillent de joie... C'est vrai qu'il est un peu un grand frère pour les autres, mais de là à s'amuser comme un garçon qui surprend son frère en galante compagnie... ! [_On s'amuse comme on peut, hein ?_]

Bon. Je digresse. Concentre-toi, Sakura, concentre-toi sur ta mission !

On rejoint les autres. Wufei et Heero sont à plat ventre par-terre, observant la base avec des jumelles. [_Lesquelles ? Les Olsen ? O_o' ouaich, d'accord, jeu de mot pourri et faiblard..._]

- Salut les filles ! dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Eh ! proteste Kéro en jaillissant de mon sac. Je suis PAS une FILLE !!!

- Rectification, salut les filles ET le _lionceau_.

- Je suis pas un lionceau !

- Bon alors, salut les filles et Kéro, ça va l ?

- Ouais !

Je soupire. Ils ne vont jamais arrêter ces deux-là... Toujours à se disputer à la première occasion ! [_Se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là ^^_]

Mais non ! Et les voilà qui enchaînent sur les jeux vidéos !

- Ben, dans Zelda, quand tu vois apparaître l'apprentie sorcière sur son balai, il faut... (1)

Ah ! Ils ont enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente ! Mais faut voir le niveau du terrain ! [_on fait c'qu'on peut... -__-_]

Bon, je vais voir Heero et Wufei. Ca me changera les idées. Et me permettra de me préparer.

- Alors ? Je leur demande.

- Une cinquantaine de soldats, répond Wufei en abaissant ses jumelles.

- Donc, pas énormément, conclut Heero.

- Pas énormément ? Cinquante soldats ? Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut !!! C'est presque du suicide ! On est que 8... 9 en comptant Kéro !

- On a l'habitude des missions suicides, réplique Heero. [_Boom O_o'_]

- ...

C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Eux, ce sont des soldats. Des combattants de sang-froid. Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille. Mais j'ai ma magie pour me protéger. Ils sont vraiment étranges. Ils ont tué tellement de personnes... Et pourtant, on est là, tranquilles, à compter le nombre de futures victimes à leur effectif !

Non. Je les en empêcherai. Je ne les laisserai pas les tuer sans rien faire. On n'a pas besoin de tuer pour sauver Lionel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Stéphanie 

Je me sens... de trop. Le quintuplé infernal sait se battre et tuer. Sakura a sa magie. Tiffany sait que Quatre la protégera, mais elle restera sûrement très prudente quand même. Moi, je n'ai personne. Je ne suis personne. [_Oïe, petit coup de déprime..._]

Oh, bien sûr, si Sakura savait à quoi je pense, elle me dirait que je leur suis indispensable. Je ne vois pas comment, pourtant. Je suis un poids mort. Wufei le sait pertinemment. C'est pour ça qu'il me jette des regards furieux à tout bout de champ... [_non, ça c'est parce que c'est un crétin ! Prépare la batte ^^_]

Mais je dois retrouver Lionel ! S'il est ici, c'est parce qu'il m'a protég ! C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !

Inutile. Je suis inutile. [_Mah non ! On est toujours utile à qqch... sauf moi O_o'_]

Lentement, je m'éloigne du groupe. Ils ne remarquent rien.

Je regarde cette base, en bas de la colline. Ou du moins de la petite hauteur sur laquelle on se trouve. Et dire que dans cette base, il y a mon cousin !

Je m'assieds en soupirant. La vie n'est pas juste ! Je viens de retrouver des amies, après avoir vu Lionel se faire enlever, et je me rends compte que mon futur mari est du lot !

Oh...

Je capte un mouvement sur un côté de la base. Une fraction de seconde. Vu d'où je suis, je dois être la seule à l'avoir vu.

On aurait dit... une cape noire. Quelqu'un habillé de noir...

Brrrr... Ca fait froid dans le dos ! [_Tu l'as dit Teddy... j'ai trouvé !!!! (saute partout)_]

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je pousse un petit cri. Drôlement aigu.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit Trowa.

- Oh, pas grave...

Il s'assoit en silence à côté de moi. Sa présence a quelque chose d'apaisant. Avec lui, pas besoin de mot. Je sais juste qu'il est là. Et ça me rassure.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu à l'écart ? finit-il par dire

Sa voix est calme, posée. Tranquille. J'ai envie d'avoir un grand frère comme lui. [_Y a qu'à demander !_]

- Je me sens inutile, est tout ce que je réussis à dire.

- Personne n'est inutile. Il se peut même que tu sois plus importante que tu ne le crois. Dans un plan comme ça, on a toujours besoin de tout le monde. Même sans pouvoir magique, termine-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Peut-être sait-il lire dans les yeux ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sinon ?

- Mais je ne suis pas capable de me battre ! Je me sens faible, comme le dit Wufei...

- Wufei a vécu une période difficile. Il évite de s'attacher. Sa femme...

- Oui, je sais, sa femme Mei Lan est morte quand il avait 14 ans ! Je le sais, c'était une grande amie.

Je regarde le ciel. _Meiran, si tu me vois... Je n'y suis pour rien dans mes fiançailles avec Wufei, je te le jure ! Je ne l'aime même pas ! Mais nous nous étions jurées que si tu devais mourir, je devrais veiller à ce que ce _triple idiot_ ne tombe pas dans les griffes de n'importe qui...C'est pourquoi je dois veiller sur lui... Pour toi... Mon amie..._

Je me relève, regonflée à bloc.

- Bon, on y va ? On a du pain sur la planche !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Wufei 

Enfin réunis, puisque cette peste de Stéphanie s'était barrée je ne sais où. On dresse un plan d'attaque. [_Peste toi-même ! Atrophié du bulbe !_]

- Bon, dit Sakura, vous entrez dans le bâtiment, vous fouillez un peu partout et on se retrouve dedans.

- Une seconde, femme ! je rétorque. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Et pourquoi donnerais-tu des ordres ?

- UN, parce que je couvre nos arrières et DEUX, parce que tu n'es pas en position de protester ! [_Prends-toi ça dans ta face de rat !!!_]

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

Elle commence à sortir sa clef et ses cartes.

- Suffit ! s'exclame Heero.

Je le regarde. Même s'il n'est pas forcément le plus âgé, vu que certains d'entre nous ignorent leur date de naissance [_Tout le monde les ignore..._ ], et que je ne sois pas toujours d'accord avec lui, il a su, par ses qualités de stratège, s'imposer parmi nous cinq comme le chef.

- Wufei, même si cela ne te plaît pas, il faut que nous lui fassions confiance. De toute façon.... elle a plus à perdre que nous. [_Ouais, bien dit..._]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Duo 

Encore une fois, super-Heero règle un conflit ! Nan mais c'est vrai qu'il trouve toujours les mots pour éviter les conflits...

Nan, oubliez ça, c'est Heero ! Heero Je-suis-un-super-guerrier ! Heero Tuer-est-ma-seule-raison-de-vivre !

Mais bon, là, ça aurait pas été un conflit, juste que Sakura aurait botté les fesses à Wufei... Oh, Heero, pourquoi les as-tu arrêt ?!? Ca aurait été rigolo de voir Wufei se faire battre par une "faible femme" ! [_Mwahahahaha !!!! Ouais, tout à fait d'accord !!!!_]

Pendant ce temps, Tiffany trifouille dans son sac. Elle a pas prévu un costume pour nous tous quand même ??? Non. Elle sort des téléphones. Roses. Y'en a huit. Plus un casque.

- Voil ! J'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique si on se séparait !

Elle nous les tend. Heero et Wufei hésitent, mais Quatre montre l'exemple. C'est vrai qu'il défend la fille qu'il aime mais aussi y'a pas de risque qu'un portable soit piégé, quand même ?

Bon, peut-être que si. Mais pas par Tiffany !

Elle tend aussi un paquet à Sakura qui a l'air gêné.

- Bon, euh... commença Sakura. Je crois qu'on devrait y aller...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Heero 

Nous descendons de la petite hauteur. La base est entourée d'un grillage, probablement électrifiée. Je m'avance pour le faire sauter quand Sakura s'avance.

- Eh ! Tu vas pas être le seul à t'amuser, quand même ?!?

Quoi ? Elle croit que c'est un jeu ?

Elle invoque sa clef et je dois dire que c'est assez impressionnant.

Un vent se lève et un dessin bizarre apparaît à ses pieds.

- Ô clef qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile ! Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te somme d'apparaître !

Le petit pendentif se transforme en un long bâton surmonté d'une étoile.

- Carte de l'Effacement !

Une large ouverture se forme dans le grillage. Mais aucun signe de bout de grillage des deux côtés... Le grillage a... disparu...

- Bon, vous attendez quoi ? demande Sakura, déjà de l'autre côté.

La cour est déserte. C'est étrange... et ça sent le piège. Je le lui dis.

- Bah, c'est peut-être la pause déjeuner...

- A neuf heures et demie ? raille Wufei derrière.

- On t'a rien demand ! s'exclame Stéphanie. Et pi d'abord, agresse pas ma copine !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour... [_Ouch... Ca fait mal..._]

On arrive dans l'entrée de la base. C'est un grand hall, d'où partent beaucoup de chemins.

- Bon, on y va par groupe ou tout seul, et dès qu'on trouve quelque chose, on se prévient. Ca vous va ? je demande. [_Heeeeeu... tout seul c'est un mauvais plan... c'est comme ça dans les films d'horreur et on sait comment ça finit...]_

Tout le monde acquiesce. Et nous prenons les couloirs, laissant à Sakura le soin de nous couvrir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Tiffany 

Ca y est. Nous sommes enfin dans la base. Je suis avec Quatre. Il n'aurait pas voulu me lâcher de toute façon. Nous en profitons de parler de tout et de rien, de nos vies, de nos goûts. On a tant de choses à apprendre sur l'autre. Et ça permet de ne pas penser à ce qui nous attend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Stéphanie 

On est dedans. On a réussi la plus grosse partie de notre plan. J'arrive pas à le croire ! Faut dire qu'on a rien prévu après la libération de Lionel...

Encore heureux, je n'ai pas eu à faire affaire avec mon débile de fiancé. Y manquerait plus que ça... Et puis, si je le croise et que je le prends pour un ennemi, je pourrai toujours dire que c'était une erreur... [_Machiavélique... ^____________^ j'adore cette fille !_]

Je n'ai pas pris d'arme avec moi. Je n'aime pas les armes, je préfère le corps à corps. Mais malheureusement, les soldats ici ne sont pas vraiment pour le corps à corps. Alors j'ai amené un sabre. C'est mieux que rien !

Malheureusement, au premier tournant, je tombe sur Wufei. Tombe au premier sens du terme. Ce mec est fait de gundamium ou quoi ?!? Il a le torse trop dur ! [_Baaaaaaaaave !!! Ben quoi ! __Quand y a du torse musclé, j'oublie le reste... Même si c'est Wufei... ^^_]

- Ca va ? demande-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Compte tenu du fait que tu viens de me foutre par terre, ouais, j'm'en sors plutôt bien !

Je ramasse mon sabre que j'ai fait tomber. Wufei me fixe avec une expression à la fois surprise et furieuse.

- Quoi ?!? C'est tout ce que tu as comme arme ?!?

- Ben ouais...

- T'es inconsciente ou suicidaire ?!?

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai pas reçu une formation d'assassin à sang froid moi ! Je suis juste capable de me défendre au corps à corps.

- Alors je reste avec toi. [_Hum hum..._]

- Mais...

- Fin de la discussion.

Je le regarde. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!? Chang Wufei, le pilote de Gundam, le champion des arts martiaux du clan des Dragons, Chang Wufei s'inquiète pour moi ??? Nan, j'arrive pas à le croire... Meiran, t'as vu ce que t'as fait de lui ??? Une mauviette !

D'un autre côté... Je suis protégée par un mec balèze au flingue et qui s'avère être mon fianc ! Je ne le charrie pas dessus. Enfin... j'attends d'être sortie ! ^_^ [_Je m'disais aussi..._]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Trowa 

J'arrive à un croisement. Je stoppe. Encore heureux, car je vois deux soldats qui passent en courant devant moi.

Oh, pas normal ça. Une seconde plus tard, leur poursuiveur passe aussi sans se soucier de moi. C'est un chaton et il mesure deux mètres. Je cligne des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Le chat a disparu.

J'ai dû rêver...

- Mââââââôôôôôôôwwwww !!!!!

Peut-être pas... Ce cri parvient du couloir de gauche, du côté où est passé le chaton.

Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, pensif. Il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses ici.

Duo avait raison, "ils sont fous ces Ozis..." [_Ca, c'est sûr..._]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Quatre 

Je tiens Tiffany par la main et nous continuons notre chemin dans la base. Elle n'a pas lâché son caméscope depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

Des bruits de pas me parviennent du bout du couloir. Immédiatement je me jette contre le mur, protégeant Tiffany.

Et de l'autre sens de marche arrive un soldat qui court en hurlant. Il a rencontré un Gundam ou quoi ?!? Non. Il est poursuivi par une araignée. Une araignée d'un mètre cinquante de haut.

O_o [_Image mentale de la scène... MWAHAHAHAHA !!!!! Fou rire incontrôlable_]

Pas tout compris moi... [_Moi, je crois que oui ^^_]

- Mon Dieu, lâche Tiffany d'un ton très neutre et très calme pour la situation, Sakura a décidé de s'amuser un peu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Sakura 

Rah, je me suis jamais autant amusée ! Toutes les petites bestioles que j'ai trouvées à l'entrée de la base, je les ai grandies. Et lâchées dedans. Na na na na nèreuh ! [_Quelle farceuse !_]

Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour leur flanquer encore plus la trouille ?

Hmmmmm... Tilt.

- Carte de l'Imagination ! Matérialise-toi en trouvant la chose la plus effrayante pour celui devant toi ! Je te l'ordonne !

Une brume se forme devant moi. J'avance et la brume me suit. Parfait ! Comme ça, dès que je rencontre quelqu'un... Il va voir apparaître ses pires cauchemars !

Ha ha ha ha ha ha !!! Ouais bon. Ca m'amuse plus autant qu'avant. On s'en lasse...

Bon, serait peut-être temps de retrouver mon chtit Lionel moa...

J'entre dans le bâtiment. Un vrai labyrinthe ! Je vais quand même pas utiliser la carte du Labyrinthe, non plus ! Non ? Bah, au point où on en est... Oh, et puis zut, ils ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !

Je continue donc. Et je tombe nez à nez avec un soldat. Ou du moins nez (le mien) à torse (le sien). Pas marrant ! Pourquoi tout le monde est plus grand que moi, hein ? [_Je me dis souvent la même chose..._]

- Espèce de petite peste, commence le gars...

Il ne continue pas. Un type avec une tronçonneuse en marche surgit à nos côtés. Et lui court après. [_Massacre à la tronçonneuse, le retour... faut arrêter de regarder des films d'horreur mon gars !_]

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Au secours !!! hurle le pauv' soldat.

Bon, je crois que celui-là a eu la trouille de sa vie. Bon sang, y'a combien de soldats dans cette base ???

Bon, d'après le plan qu'avait fourni Heero, la cellule de Lionel devrait se trouver... juste là. C'est un cul-de-sac. Petite note : enguirlander Heero pour s'être tromper dans les plans.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de trouver la cellule D64... Je suis à la... A25. C'est pas gagn !

Bon, faudrait que je me dépêche, les renforts ne vont pas tarder.

Un couloir vide. Bon, ça sent le piège mais bon... Quand faut y aller...

J'avance. Quelque chose me fouette à l'épaule.

- AÏE !!!

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'y a personne... Mon Dieu, ça me fout la trouille ici !!!

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il y a un piège bizarre, ça veut dire que j'approche ! Courage Sakura, t'y es presque !

Je passe devant une porte ouverte, priant le ciel pour que la pièce soit vide. Raté, c'est la salle de garde des soldats ! Tain, chuis douée moi !

Je les regarde, attendant qu'ils sortent leurs armes. Je suis incapable de faire un mouvement. Ils vont me tuer. Mais eux aussi me fixent. Avec des yeux ronds. Puis ils partent en hurlant vers la porte du fond. [_TROP FORT !!!! Je crois que je fais le même effet parfois O_o'_]

- Ahhhh !!! Le fantôme de la danseuse !!!

Agru ?

Fantôme ?!? Où ça, où ça ?!? Où, un fantôme ?

Danseuse ? Ca, je le comprends, Tiffany m'a filé mon costume de danseuse.

Mais pourquoi fantôme ? Y sont bêtes ou quoi ? Je suis pas un fantôme, je suis bien vivante moi !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Heero 

Bon, j'espère qu'on va finir par la trouver, cette salle, parce que j'ai la nette impression qu'on est en train de tourner en rond !

Un croisement... Gauche ou droite ?

Gauche !

Je ne remarque même pas qu'il y a quelqu'un. Et comme un idiot, je lui rentre dedans...

Je relève la tête, prêt à lui exploser la cervelle. Mais encore heureux, je reconnais quelqu'un que je connais.

- HILDE ?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ???

- Bonjour Heero, je suis contente de te revoir aussi... Nan, vraiment, cache ta joie, ça ferait mauvais genre... [_^_________^_]

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Je répète la question, puisque apparemment, elle peut continuer comme ça pendant longtemps.

- Ben... Je savais que vous viendriez le délivrer, donc j'ai préparé le terrain...

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir où on était ?

Elle fait un grand sourire. Ouh là, mauvais ça !

- Ben tiens, Réléna m'a renseign ! (2) [_^^_]

Réléna ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu savoir...

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Et Sakura, qui arrive derrière moi, a tout entendu.

- Ben tiens, CINQ Gundam de SEIZE mètres de haut, ça passe pas inaperçu, eh PATATE !!! (3) [_L'est con lui ou il le fait exprès ? O_o  non, mais c'est vrai elle a raison !_]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Duo 

Heero vient de se faire traiter de patate et il ne réplique même pas !

O_o

Où va le monde ?

P'tain, il est tellement sur le cul que Réléna sache déjà où il est pour ne pas répondre ???

Ou peut-être parce que Sak a l'air trop nerveuse pour supporter des remarques...

Ouais, eh ben, de toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de lui demander !

Hilde nous renseigne sur la direction à suivre et je lui en suis très reconnaissant, parce que je crois que sinon, on tournerait encore en rond. Puis elle me fait un clin d'oeil canaille comme elle en a le secret. Rah, Hilde, je t'adore !

Mais malheureusement, on est en mission, et Heero, me jetant un regard impatient, me le rappelle...

- T'inquiètes Duo, on se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois !

- Gueuh ?

- Tu verras ! Bon, moi je vais embrouiller encore plus les camarades ! A plus !

Et elle détale en riant.

Je me retourne vers Sakura, qui a une expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. J'allais la renseigner quand je remarque sa tenue.

- Ben Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu refous en danseuse ?

- Euh...

Elle a l'air plutôt gêné tout à coup.

- Tiffany a insisté pour que je porte une de ses tenues pour cet événement... souffle-t-elle.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on devait partir avant toi ? Pour pas qu'on te voie comme ça ?

- Euh... oui.

Les autres arrivent, à savoir Trowa, Quatre et Tiffany et, plus étonnant, Wufei et Stéphanie ensemble. Mais bon, le moment n'est pas venu de charrier Wufei, mais de délivrer le p'tit gars ! [_Ouais c'est vrai ça ! On rigole bien mais bon, il doit trouver le temps long...^^_]

Menés par Heero, on se dirige vers la (je l'espère) bonne direction. Moi, je me charge d'assommer les gardes qui nous enquiquinent. On évite le plus de morts possible, ça ferait un peu trop de bruit.

Enfin, on arrive devant une porte. Très original. La porte est bleue, comme toutes les portes de cette base. Un bleu qu'on pourrait qualifier de moyen, ni trop clair, ni trop foncé. Ca se détache du blanc cassé des murs. La poignée est d'un blanc... ma foi, très blanc. Et y'a une serrure. Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est fermé. (4)

Heero résout le problème avec calme et ingéniosité. Il tire dans la serrure, entraînant la désintégration du verrou. Enfin, la porte est ouverte. [_Pas très discret comme méthode... quel sauvage celui-là O_o_]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Sakura 

J'arrive pas à y croire. On y est ! On y est enfin arrivés !

La porte s'ouvre. Je rentre la première. Du moins, je me rue la première. [_Barrez-vous du milieu !!!!!!_]

La porte donne sur une grande salle, aux murs peints en jaune pâle. Le sol est en plastique vert [_C'est ce qu'on appelle communément du lino_]. Ils aiment les couleurs ici !

Il n'y a pour tout mobilier qu'une chaise, et sur cette chaise se trouve le plus beau garçon que la Terre ait jamais porté. Ses cheveux bruns en désordre, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses habits, salis et teintés de tâches sombres. Du sang. Je frissonne. Instinctivement, je savais que ces tâches n'étaient pas de la boue, ou de la sueur, ou de la saleté. Je savais que c'était du sang. Du sang que je vois presque jaillir d'un corps étendu sur le sol et qui... Stop. Il faut que j'arrête de me mettre des images aussi sombres dans la tête, sinon ça ne va pas aller.

Je cours à la chaise et coupe les cordes avec mon épée. Je le secoue doucement.

- Lionel ! Lionel ! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Lionel !

Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi. J'y vois tout son désespoir et sa douleur.

- Sa... Sakura ? murmure-t-il. [_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!_]

- Oh Lionel !

Je me jette à son cou. Je sais que cette réaction peut paraître étrange, mais j'ai eu si peur pour lui ! J'avais porté son deuil...

- Doucement Sakura, dit Tiffany à côté de moi. Tu vas finir par l'étrangler ! [_Ce serait dommage quand même..._]

Je me détache de Lionel à regret. J'aurais voulu le serrer comme ça dans mes bras toute ma vie !  [_Patience, y a plus urgent, là, tout d'suite, nan ? Enfin... j'dis ça mais j'dis rien..._]

Lionel semble avoir repris une vision claire de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il fixe les garçons derrière moi.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu lui répondre, il continue.

- Les pilotes de Gundam...

Wufei s'avance.

- Chang.

- Bonjour Li. On va te sortir de là. (5)

Trowa l'aide à marcher et met son bras autour de ses épaules pour éviter qu'il s'effondre. Et enfin, on sort de la pièce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Wufei 

On a enfin réussi à récupérer le futur cousin par alliance. Bon, maintenant direction la sortie !

J'avance le premier, en éclaireur.

Duo discute avec Sakura de sa magie.

- C'est plutôt cool tes cartes de tarot ! Ils en vendent dans le commerce ? [_Il en loupe vraiment pas une !_]

- Duo, ce sont des cartes uniques. Des cartes de Clow.

- Clo ? Clo comme Cloclo, Claude François ? (6) plaisante Duo.

- NON ! LES CARTES DE CLOW READ ! hurle Sakura. Je suis la maîtresse des cartes de Clow Read, pas de Claude François ! [_MWAHAHAHA !!! Ca s'en va et ça revient, c'est fait de tout petits riens, ça se chante et... oki, j'arrête... ^^_]

Sa voix résonne étrangement dans les couloirs désormais vides. Ca fait... lugubre...

Et là, quelque chose me fouette sur le bras. Immédiatement, je pose ma main dessus. Rien...

- Wufei... Ton bras... murmure Stéphanie.

Je regarde mon bras. Il y a une coupure. Minime et pourtant d'une précision chirurgicale. Du sang coule de la plaie.

- Bon sang... 

Stéphanie s'approche, probablement pour me dire que je suis un incapable. Mais elle tombe par-terre, alors qu'il n'y a rien.

- Qu'est-ce que... Murmure-t-elle.

- Attention ! crie Sakura.

Quelque chose m'attrape par la jambe et je manque moi aussi de tomber. Mais j'arrache, qu'importe ce que c'est. Je regarde ce que je tiens dans la main. Je ne vois rien mais pourtant je saigne. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici... ?

Tiffany porte la main à sa gorge. Quelque chose l'étrangle. Quatre ne sait pas quoi faire. Sakura sort sa clé et la transforme en épée. Elle coupe quelque chose.

- Mais bon sang, vous ne les voyez pas ???

- Voir quoi... ? je demande, confus.

- Mais les fils ! Evitez-les !

- Les... fils ? Quels fils ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Sakura 

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il ne les voit pas... ? Dans ce couloir, il y a une sorte de toile de fils presque transparents. C'est ce qui m'a coupé tout à l'heure, et ce qui a blessé Wufei. Stéphanie est tombée parce qu'il y avait un fil devant ses pieds. Et Tiffany a failli être étrangler par un autre. Et ils les voient pas... ?

- La magie... murmure quelqu'un.

Je me retourne. Lionel, toujours soutenu par Trowa, me regarde d'un regard fiévreux.

- Ils sont... animés... par magie...

J'ai compris ! Quelqu'un nous a tendu un piège ! En passant par là, nous aurions fini par être tués sans pouvoir réagir. [_Mais qui donc cela est-il ?... O_o' pas très français_]

- Il faut partir le plus vite d'ici ! je crie.

Je passe devant et coupe ces toiles mortelles. On réussit enfin à sortir sains et saufs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande Stéphanie.

- Des fils magiques. Seuls Lionel et moi pouvions les voir. Ils auraient pu nous décapiter...

Je frissonne. Il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses ici... (7)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Duo 

Je décide de prendre les choses en main.

- Bon, maintenant on se taille avant de se faire repé...

Je note avec un temps de retard que nous sommes entourés de dizaines de Léos et de Aries !

- ... rer... Bon, c'est le moment d'avoir une idée de génie ! Heero, dis-moi que t'as un plan de secours !!! [_Oui, Heero...]_

Mais un regard vers lui m'informe que non, il n'avait pas prévu de plan de secours. On est dans la merde ! [_Il sert à rien... O_o'_]

- Une idée, une idée, vite une idée...

Je regarde partout, histoire d'avoir LE déclic. Une idée, vite ! S'il vous plaît, une petite idée, une toute petite... Une idée bordel !

Le sol... C'est de la terre battue... Yes ! J'ai trouv !

- Sak ...?

- C'est comme si c'était fait, Duo !

Elle utilise la carte de la Terre et le sol s'ouvre, engloutissant les armures. Celles qui ne tombent pas dans la faille tombent par terre à cause de la vague d'ondes occasionnée par l'écartement du sol.

On se taille en quatrième vitesse.

- Je savais bien que c'était un piège... marmonne Heero. [_Ouaich... c'est un peu tard là..._]

- Ouais, mais c'est un peu tard ! je chantonne. [_^^_]

J'ai réussi : Heero me jette un regard affligé. J'adore l'embêter !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Tiffany 

Pendant que Trowa essaye de raisonner Heero que non, tuer Duo n'arrangera rien, Sakura et Quatre examinent Lionel.

- Tu as l'air sacrément amoché, mon vieux, compatit Quatre.

- Ils voulaient savoir où étaient les Gundam. Et comme je suis le cousin de la fiancée de Wufei...

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à toi si les Gundam sont au Japon ? je demande. Surtout que ça n'est pas passé très inaperçu...

- Je sais pas, souffle Lionel. On dirait qu'ils voulaient savoir autre chose.

- Mais quoi ? je demande.

Ma question reste sans réponse. De toute façon, je n'en attends pas. C'est plutôt une question posée à voix haute.

- En attendant, il te faudrait rester caché pour un bout de temps, histoire de récupérer, déclare Quatre.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez nous, y'a une place.

Là, je suis surprise. C'est Wufei qui vient de dire ça. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ! Et puis je comprends. Si jamais Lionel loge chez les garçons, Stéphanie, qui ne peut pas rester éternellement chez Sakura, ne pourra pas venir... [_Tordu le raisonnement..._]

Je me tourne vers Stéphanie.

- Tu pourras venir chez moi, en attendant qu'on trouve une autre solution. Ma mère ne verra rien puisqu'elle n'est jamais là et il y a beaucoup de chambres.

Stéphanie acquiesce en silence. Elle se tourne vers Lionel et je vois des larmes perlées dans ses yeux.

- Oh Lionel ! Et tout ça est de ma faute !

- Mais non, Stéphanie ! Tu sais bien que je t'avais promis de veiller sur toi.

- Mais... Mais...

Elle se jette à son cou et éclate en sanglots.

- Si je n'avais pas été là et que j'étais restée chez moi comme tu me l'avais demandé, tout ça ne serait pas arriv ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- Allons Stéphanie... murmure Lionel en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

- Bon, l'émouvante réunion est finie ? On peut y aller ? [_Ca c'est Wuffy tout craché !_]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Wufei 

Je sais, j'agis comme un insensible. Mais il fallait que cela cesse. Voir Stéphanie pleurer me rappelle quand Meiran avait pleuré de rage, après que je l'ais battue en combat. Elle m'en a tellement voulu...

Stéphanie me jette un regard noir et se détache de Lionel. Tiffany acquiesce doucement de la tête, approuvant mon intervention.

Après des adieux rapides et la promesse d'inviter les filles pour qu'elles voient Lionel le lendemain, nous nous séparons. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Il faut intercepter la sorcière et récupérer le plus d'objets qu'elle a fais tomber. Vi, je suis folle, je joue encore à Zelda... Rien que pour faire chier la sorcière, je m'éclate !

(2) Et avec ça, on voudrait nous faire croire qu'ils bénéficient de l'effet de surprise ?!? Mais ils sont aveugles, les Ozis, ou quoi ?!?

(3) Euh... Petite précision, logiquement Relena et Hilde ne se sont pas encore rencontrées... En suivant la logique de la série, bien sûr. Mais qui a dit que je suivais une logique, d'abord ?

(4) Ben tiens... Bien sûr que la porte est fermée à clef ! Pourquoi pas aussi des flèches un peu partout dans le bâtiment avec marqué dessus : "Prisonnier Lionel Li, suivez les flèches !" ?

(5) Personnellement, je ne lui ferais pas confiance si Wufei me disait ça, mais comme je contrôle plus rien...

(6) Essayez de vous mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais entendu parler du magicien Clow Read...

(7) Bon, j'avoue... Cette scène avec les cheveux m'a été inspirée par le manga Inu-Yasha, tomes... 1 et 2, me semble-t-il. C'était la toile de cheveux de Yura. Cette charmante personne maniait des cheveux de cadavres... Sympa hein... Petite note personnel : merci à Bunny pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce super manga !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa !!!! J'adore ce chapitre !!! Attends, 2 s'condes_

_....................................................................................................._

Ca y est, me revoilà (toute essoufflée). J'explique. Je viens de faire des bonds dans tout l'appart en criant des Youpi et des AAAAH (j'emmerde la voisine ! Na !) tellement j'étais contente. C'est mon chapitre préféré (ok... j'avoue, le retour de Lionel y est pour quelque chose)... il est... wouah! Je trouve plus mes mots dis donc...

_Ben tais-toi alors._

_Oki. Je me tais. Juste une dernière chose... la suite ? Quand ? Je t'adoooooooooore petite soeur chérie. ^_______^_


	19. Un groupe de jeunes pour le moins étrang

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Séries : Gundam Wing et Sakura. Et aussi allusion à autre chose, mais c'est pas vraiment dedans. A la télé seulement. Vous verrez.

Autrice : Katel pendant mon bac blanc de français. J'avais que ça à faire -_-,

Genre : Un p'tit peu de sérieux de temps à autre, de l'humour, de la romance, OCC pour quelques personnes que je ne citerai pas et le scénario qui a tendance à partir en sucette de temps à autre...

Couple : Enfin ! Y'a deux couples ! Quatre+Tiffany et Lionel+Sakura !!! On peut aussi compter Wufei±Stéphanie (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs...)

Email : menaces de mort, virus et compagnie, katel92@voilà.fr

Disclaimer : Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec le temps que je passe sur mon ordi, j'aurai le temps de m'occuper d'eux ?!? Je le dis et je le répète, ils ne sont pas à moi ! Dommage...

Note n°1 : Je sais, j'ai mis une éternité à écrire... Pas ma faute, mon pc est entré dans une phase récalcitrante particulièrement embêtante. En gros, il plante 16 fois en environ 2h. Et évidemment, de façon irrégulière. Donc je dois bosser (euh... Non, c'est pas du boulot ^^) sur un autre pc, et j'ai du mal, je suis pas dans la même ambiance... Je suis vraiment désolée !

Note n°2 : Comme je m'en sortais plus avec les commentaires de mes deux béta-lectrices auto-attitrées, j'ai nommé Bunny et Tenchi, j'ai décidé d'enlever leurs commentaires ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse quand même, la version avec commentaires, envoyez-moi un mail ou signalez-le dans une review, je me ferai une joie de vous refiler leurs bêtises...

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Bunny :__ Tiens, j'avais pas reçu de mail pour ta review... Pas ma faute, je te le jure ^_^O Je suis partante pour Inu Yasha, j'adore ce manga, mais ça, tu le sais déjà... Hors de question que je fasse apparaître une nymphe, tu m'entends ?!? Non mais ça va pas d'avoir des idées pareilles ! Faut vraiment s'appeler Bunny pour ça ! Bon, de toute façon, t'as la suite avant tout le monde, tu vas pas t'en plaindre, non ? Alors lâche ce gloss tout de suite _ Non mais oh ! Me chipe pas mes idées ! J'ai le monopole des bisous glosseux !!!_

_Cassidy Darks :__ Ah, y'avait des fautes ? C'est bizarre pourtant, 3 personnes sans me compter sont passées derrière... Ca doit être dû au fait que fanfiction.net enlève certaines lettres à la fin des mots, comme les é ou è... _ Je déteste quand c'est pas corrig ! J'essayerai de le reposter, promis. En priant le ciel pour que ça ne refasse pas la même chose ! Pour ta deuxième review, mettons que oui, j'avais une panne sèche... V_V L'inspiration m'a quitté un moment, en plus je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance et j'en suis pratiquement au même stade que vous. De plus, je passe beaucoup de temps sur MSN ou sur mes mails, et ça fait moins de temps sur le chapitre. Aussi, j'ai un autre texte important sur lequel je dois me plonger et qui n'est pas vraiment de la même ambiance, ce qui fait que j'ai des périodes où j'écris l'un ou l'autre. J'ai eu pas mal de devoirs d'un seul coup, comme je n'avais pratiquement pas bossé pour les vacances, et j'ai pas pu me mettre sur le pc pendant près d'une semaine. Et enfin, et pas des moindres, j'ai des gros problèmes avec mon pc, depuis quelques jours, il refuse de s'allumer ou plante au bout d'un quart d'heure. J'ai eu un gros moment de panique, parce que tous mes textes sont dessus et seulement dessus, mais j'ai heureusement réussi à les mettre sur disquette dans un moment de grâce de ce pauvre pc. Encore heureux que c'est pas le seul pc de la maison, sinon je pourrai plus écrire _ Bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis en retard, je le sais, mais les chapitres seront de plus en plus espacés maintenant. Ayez pitié de moi !_

_Etoile du Soir :__ ^^ Je vais voir défiler toute la famille ? Contente que ça plaise, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire. On pouvait appeler le chapitre précédent de « transition » en effet, même si c'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, je voulais faire certains passages spécifiques, mais comme je pouvais pas en me basant que sur un seul POV, j'ai décidé de faire un POV d'un peu tout le monde !_

_Francis Doyon :__ Un allié magicien ? Hmmm... On peut dire ça comme ça ^^ Je peux pas en dire plus, je vais casser tout sinon... Ca servira pour la saison 2, tu verras. Je sais même pas si c'est lui qui a voulu tuer Tiffany, il a rien voulu me dire -)_

_Kaorulabelle :__ Caaaalme... Pas tué l'autrice, y'aura pas de suite... Il m'a semblé entendre mes oreilles siffler l'autre jour, ça devait être ton cri ^^ Moi aussi, j'adore les crossovers Sakura-Gundam, c'est le premier texte Gundam que j'ai lu... Je connaissais Sakura avant Gundam et je maîtrise donc mieux la série. Mais j'essaye de varier un peu ^^_

_Leenaren :__ C'est vrai que si t'en viens à plaindre Wufei, c'est pas normal O_o Sa femme a vraiment existé (du moins, dans le dessin animé, bien sûr, pas dans la réalité...), c'est expliqué dans l'Episode Zero. Je dois dire que ça aide beaucoup à comprendre la personnalité de chacun, y compris Wufei. On le regarde plus de la même façon, après ! Vi, faudrait que Sakura avoue enfin ses sentiments à ce pauvre Lionel... Ca fait un bout de temps qu'il attend, quand même ! Entre Duo et Hilde, je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble dans la série, mais j'en suis pas très sûre, j'ai vu que la saison 1 (merci M6 _) et j'ai simplement un DVD de la saison 2 et le film... Mais ça a l'air de coller entre eux, ils habitent ensemble dans le film._

_Lune d'argent :__ Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voilà la soeur ! Au fait ! J'ai une plainte à formuler : c'est pas bien d'avoir tué Sirus et Shannah ! Ma soeur a pas arrêté de s'en plaindre et de tout me raconter, avec les détails, s'il vous plaît, pendant une semaine ! Ca va pas si tu tues autant de monde _ Je vais finir par tuer ma soeur ,ça résoudra le problème ^^ Contente que t'apprécies ma fic de pauvre novice de la littérature, ô grande déesse du sadisme !_

_Lyla :__ ^^ Elle est revenue, elle est revenue, elle est revenue (en train de chanter et danser partout). Notre bonne vielle Kari fait son come-back !_

_Marion-moune :__ ^^ Toi, tu serais pas une fanne de Lionel, par le plus grand des hasards ? Bienvenue au club ! Il est trop mignon le chtit Li-kun !_

_misao maxwell :__ Ah, je rends bien le caractère des persos ? J'en sais trop rien, j'ai tendance à écrire les idées comme elles me viennent... Je vais finir par croire que les persos sont vivants et choisissent eux-mêmes la suite _ Je connais pas trop Wufei, mais il me semble que c'est quelqu'un avec une forte personnalité, même s'il est plutôt hésitant sur certains domaines... Un peu comme Stéphanie ! Il lui fallait une femme forte qui sache le remettre à sa place et puisse le battre éventuellement en arts martiaux. Stéphanie était donc toute destinée pour ce rôle !!!_

_Poucycatt :__ Oh, encore une ancienne ^^ Ben, contente que t'apprécies autant alors..._

_Tenchi Liloo Manson :__ Mais non, t'es pas atteinte, ma vieille ! Si tu l'es, alors moi aussi d'abord _ ! T'as raison, tes reviews marchent toujours très bien pour me remonter le moral !! Alors t'arrête pas, hein ? Et les commentaires aussi, ça me fait toujours marrer !_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 16 : Un groupe de jeunes pour le moins... étrange**

POV Stéphanie 

Aujourd'hui nous avons prévu d'aller chez les garçons. Tiffany et moi passons prendre Sakura, qui semble plus en forme que jamais. C'est limite si elle ne se met pas à sautiller dans la rue ! Et évidemment, Tiffany, très contente de voir son amie heureuse, n'arrête pas de la filmer.

Je reste un peu en retrait, avec Kéro. On se sent étrangement décalés avec notre monde. Et chose vraiment étrange, on ne cherche même pas à se disputer.

- Toi aussi, tu as une impression bizarre ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Je pense que c'était trop facile.

- Eh, parle pour toi ! C'était quand même pas de la tarte de délivrer Lionel...

Il tourne la tête vers Sakura, une expression triste sur le visage.

- ... ni de la supporter dans la période d'avant.

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je sens une menace qui grandit dans l'ombre, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette fois-ci, ça m'a l'air _vraiment_ sérieux. Un danger rôde, je peux le sentir. Mais pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, c'est une autre paire de manches.

- Eh, vous vous dépêchez ? crie Sakura, qui a remarqué notre retard.

On se force à sourire.

- Oui, on arrive !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'est Quatre qui nous ouvre la porte. Dès qu'il voit Tiffany, un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillent d'amour. Elle a de la chance, Tiffany ! Moi je suis obligée d'épouser une espèce d'âne têtu et ronchon du nom de Wufei ! Tout ça à cause d'un serment avec une amie. Meiran... je te promets que je réussirai à discipliner cette tête de mule !

- Bon alors, tu rentres, femme ?

Une voix désagréable me ramène brutalement sur terre. Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, cette voix pas agréable pour un sou appartient à mon bien-aimé fianc !!!

Je rentre, juste pour ne pas lui donner la joie de me laisser dehors. Comme par hasard, il tire une tranche pas possible. Faut croire qu'il espérait que je ne vienne pas... Rat !!! Tout de suite après avoir fermé, ou plutôt claqué, la porte, il se réfugie dans sa chambre. Trouillard ! Poule mouillée ! Lâche !!!

Je vais dans le salon, pour voir Quatre et Tiffany se bisouter allègrement sur le canapé. Bon, pas dans le salon, finalement. Dans la chambre où est Lionel, qui est aussi celle de Quatre, je sais que Lionel et Sakura ont droit à leurs retrouvailles. Pas le choix, je vais à la cuisine.

J'y trouve Heero et Duo, en train de regarder un feuilleton américain à la télé, Buffy contre les vampires. Heero me tend sans un mot une tasse que j'accepte avec reconnaissance. Je m'assieds avec eux et me plonge dans le programme de la télé. Et dans le résumé, voilà que le dénommé Alex va épouser une certaine Anya ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin ?!?!? D'abord Quatre et Tiffany, ensuite Lionel et Sakura, et maintenant Alex et Anya !!! Je sais bien que c'est le printemps, mais bon... Ca risque pas d'arriver à Wufei et moi, tiens ! Manquerait plus que Heero tombe amoureux, et ce serait la totale...

Je lui jette un regard au passage. Il regarde la télé, avec l'air impassible qui le caractérise, mais il semble très loin ailleurs... Bah, après tout, il est peut-être comme ça tout le temps, ça ne fait que deux jours que je le connais !

La tasse de chocolat (parce que c'est du chocolat dans la tasse) à la main, je me plonge malgré moi dans l'histoire. Une sorcière utilise une pierre pour faire oublier tout à ses amis. C'est peut-être ça la solution... Un tour de magie et on oublie tout... On oublie que Lionel a été enlevé, on oublie que Wufei est mon fiancé... Tiens, pas bête, ça...

- Tout le monde va retrouver la mémoire et ils vont en vouloir à Willow, intervient une petite voix.

On se tourne tous les trois vers la chose qui flotte à un mètre du sol. Tiens, dans l'affaire, j'ai complètement oublié Kéro !

- Ben quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Ca te dérangerait de nous laisser voir l'épisode sans connaître la fin ? réplique Heero avec son tact habituel - sans tact quoi.

- Oups... désol !

On se replonge dans la contemplation du superbe écran à proton quand je me rends compte de quelque chose.

- Kéro, comment tu sais la fin ? je demande, me fichant totalement que mon intervention déplaise aux garçons.

- Ben... chez Sakura, j'ai fini tous les jeux... Alors je regarde la télé...

D'accord... Je n'ose pas imaginer combien d'heures il passe devant le poste de tél !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Une demie-heure plus tard (Kéro avait raison, ils ont retrouvé la mémoire), Sakura vient nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Stéphanie, Lionel voudrait te parler.

Je me lève, lui cédant la place et laissant un Duo hystérique (- Mais elle est méchante, Willow ! Faut la tuer !), un Heero impassible (- Duo, rassieds-toi et pose ce couteau, il ne t'a rien fait.) et un Kéro dépassé (- Je savais pas que le chocolat le mettait dans un tel état... On dirait Gothar !), pour aller dans la chambre.

Lionel est à moitié allongé sur le lit, des oreillers le surélevant un peu. Je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Lionel...

Je m'apprête à m'excuser encore de l'avoir obligé à se faire prendre pour me sauver mais il m'interrompt.

- Stéphanie, je suis désolé.

Je suis tellement sur le cul qu'il s'excuse alors que c'est moi qui suis coupable que je manque de tomber de ma chaise.

- Pourquoi ?!?

- J'aurais dû être là, pour te soutenir... J'imagine que ça a pas dû être facile pour toi, ces derniers temps... Tu étais traquée, en fuite, tu n'avais nulle par où aller... J'aurais dû être avec toi, je suis désolée.

- Lionel...

Je cherche mes mots une minute.

- Lionel, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas responsable. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fait prendre et je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissée toute seule. Je suis capable de me débrouiller, tu sais ! Je suis une grande fille !

- On en doute pas un instant ! lance une voix sarcastique de la porte.

Je me retourne pour voir... Wufei ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?!?!?

- Chang ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? je demande, m'efforçant d'être polie.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à cet abruti de Maxwell parce qu'il crie partout qu'il va tuer "Willow".

- Oh... Il a regardé Buffy et bu du chocolat, je crois.

- Ceci explique cela.

Wufei s'effondre en soupirant sur le lit de Quatre, l'air profondément abattu.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça ? demande Lionel.

- Non, d'habitude c'est pire, il boit du café.

J'éclate de rire, bientôt rejointe par Lionel. Je ne savais pas que Wufei pouvait être si drôle !

- Tant qu'on y est, Chang, dit Lionel. Je te déconseille fortement de goûter les gâteaux de Stéphanie. Tu risques une mauvaise surprise.

- KOAAA ?!? LIONEL !!!

Ils partent dans un grand éclat de rire et je sors de la chambre, vexée.

- Si c'est comme ça, je mettrai du cyanure la prochaine fois !!! je leur hurle à travers la porte.

- Je crois qu'on n'en aura pas besoin, ce sera déjà empoisonn ! hoquette Lionel, essayant vraisemblablement de ne pas recommencer à rire.

Peine perdue, c'est reparti pour un tour...

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, l'air sombre, me demandant ce qui pourrait être la pire mort pour Wufei... J'en suis à l'huile bouillante (l'attacher par les pieds et le plonger lentement, _très_ lentement dans l'huile chauffée à petit feu...) quand une tornade passe devant moi en hurlant. Tornade avec une natte. Duo.

- Agru ? je demande, incapable de toute façon de dire autre chose.

- Kéro lui a volé son pot de Nutella, me renseigne Trowa, stoïque, assis à la table avec une tasse fumante à la main.

Tiens ? Je l'avais pas vu quand je suis arrivée... Peut-être qu'il était dans sa chambre ?

Une autre tornade me passe devant. Celle-ci, c'est Sakura.

- Kéro ! Rends-lui le pot ! Non mais oh !

Des fous... Je suis tombée chez des fous...

- Mais, euh... c'est vraiment toujours comme ça ? je demande d'une petite voix.

- Oh, non, répond tranquillement Trowa.

- D'habitude, on part pour une mission à ce moment-là, continue Heero, pas plus dérangé que ça par la tornade maxwellienne qui passe à côté de lui toutes les trente secondes.

- Vous voulez dire... que vous attaquez Oz quand vous êtes dans cet état ?

Je suis à proprement parler sur le cul.

- Mmmm... répond Heero. Oui. Sans le pot de Nutella de Duo, mais oui.

Pot de Nutella qui repasse à toute vitesse entre nous, suivi par un Américain s'égosillant à pleins poumons et une chasseuse de cartes qui n'arrive pas à rattraper son gardien.

- Je plains vos ennemis, je lâche, sincère.

Faire face à une bande d'ados déjantés ne doit pas être une super expérience...

- Ne les écoute pas, ils te racontent n'importe quoi ! s'exclame une voix.

Relevant la tête, j'aperçois dans l'encadrement de la porte Quatre et Tiffany, se tenant par la main, Tiffany un peu rouge quand même. Avec un sourire, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, tandis que Quatre s'installe près de ses camarades qui le regardent, l'air innocent.

- Nous ? Jamais ! affirme Heero avec une grimace.

Et le pot de pâte à tartiner réapparaît, toujours suivi de Duo.

- RENDS-MOI MON NUTELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

A ce rythme-là, ils ont dû faire pas mal de tours de la maison...

Quatre tend négligemment le bras et cueille le pot, laissant un Kéro abasourdi de ne pas retrouver ce qu'il tenait entre ses pattes.

- Quatre ! Mon sauveur ! ronronne Duo.

Je vous assure, il ronronne... Il est pas normal, ce type.

Le "sauveur" range le pot dans le placard en ignorant les yeux larmoyants de l'Américain, derrière lui.

- Comme ça, pas de jaloux...

- T_T (Duo)

- T_T (Kéro)

- Non.

- é_è (Duo)

- é_è (Kéro)

- Non.

- Teu plaaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ????? (les deux en même temps)

- La réponse est toujours non.

- Pas drôle, Quat-chan...

- Désolé de ne pas l'être, réplique le-dit "Quat-chan".

Il s'assied tranquillement, ignorant les deux implorants derrière lui.

- Qui a eu l'_excellente_ idée de leur donner la clef du placard ? demande Quatre, en regardant sévèrement Trowa et Heero.

Les deux prennent un air innocent qui ne leur va absolument pas, et je m'attends presque à ce qu'une auréole leur pousse au-dessus de la tête.

- Mouais... commente Quatre.

Mais il ne leur garde pas rancune très longtemps et ne tarde pas à se remettre à sourire.

- Au fait Stéphanie... commence-t-il. Comment tu vas faire pour l'école ?

- Mince ! C'est vrai ! Il va falloir que j'y retourne...

- Ouais, paske ce serait pas juste si on était les seuls à être forcés d'aller en cours !!! s'exclame Duo.

Je le regarde en train de gesticuler et d'essayer de convaincre Quatre de lui donner la clef du placard où le Nutella a été mis à l'abri et sincèrement, son état m'inquiète.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'a bu que du chocolat ? je demande.

- Grande question... réplique Quatre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'opterai pour de l'alcool dedans, lâche l'habituellement neutre Trowa.

- Idem, réplique Heero.

- Vous, vous aviez qu'à pas le laisser prendre le pot de Nutella ! les gronde le gentil blond avant de se retourner vers moi. Alors, tu vas faire comment ?

- Je sais pas...

- Aux infos, ils ont dit que vous étiez présents, mais y avait-il des témoins ? demande Sakura en réfléchissant.

- Euh... Y'avait les soeurs de Lionel, ma tante et je sais plus trop qui...

- Mais personne de vraiment inconnu ? interroge Kéro quand il s'arrête afin de pleurer sur son triste sort.

- Non, je pense pas...

- Alors vous aviez qu'à appeler ta tante et lui demander de faire croire que vous étiez en voyages ! s'exclame Quatre, triomphant.

- Je croyais que t'étais contre le mensonge, lâche Heero.

- C'est pas un mensonge, c'est détourner la vérité, réplique l'air morose le Duo sans son bien-aimé pot.

- C'est vrai que c'est toi le spécialiste en ce domaine...

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Heero ?

- Rien du tout.

- Tant mieux.

Duo s'assoit, ou plutôt s'effondre, sur sa chaise et croise les bras. J'entends son dernier commentaire parce qu'il est à côté de moi : "Bécile".

- C'est vrai que je pourrai dire ça... Mais pour Lionel ? Il est blessé quand même.

- Ses blessures sont très superficielles, rien de vraiment grave. Il s'en remettra plutôt vite. Et on a sport que vendredi, il aura le temps de reprendre quelques forces. 

- Mais... M. Térada va gober ça ? Le coup du voyage ?

- Il a bien cru que notre avion avait été annulé, répond Wufei de la porte.

Il s'approche tranquillement, sans une autre parole, et s'assoit en face de moi. Quand son regard croise enfin le mien, je vois une lueur que je n'aime pas – de l'amusement. Lionel a dû en raconter des pas mal sur mon compte. Y'a des baffes qui se perdent, c'est moi qui vous le dis...

- Je vais téléphoner à ma tante ce soir pour avoir son avis. De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix : Lionel et moi ne pouvons pas vivre toute notre vie sous une fausse identité.

- AÏE !!!

Wufei sursaute et se frotte la jambe, là où il a été frappé. Je souris intérieurement.

- Voyons Duo ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Duo lève la tête, complètement amorphe, vers moi. Mais mon _fianc_ n'est pas dupe. La personne qu'il foudroie du regard n'est pas son camarade, c'est moi. Je prends un air d'innocence incarnée et il détourne les yeux, exaspéré. Et ben, ça va être la joie, si faut que je passe le restant de mes jours avec lui !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On commence à songer à partir, Tiffany et moi, quand je remarque que Sakura manque à l'appel. En mettant son doigt sur les lèvres, pour me signaler de ne pas faire de bruit, Tiffany s'approche de la chambre de Quatre, où la porte est légèrement entr'ouverte. A la manière dont elle brandit sa caméra, je me doute de quelque chose...

Je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se dit dans la pièce. Mais l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle.

- Lionel... Au sujet de ce que tu m'avais dit, il y a quelques années... Juste avant que tu ne reparte pour HongKong... Quand tu m'as donné ton ours...

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te presser pour répondre. Que rien ne comptait plus que de te savoir heureuse.

Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer, si ça continue. Comme si ce triple crétin de Chang allait me dire des choses gentilles comme ça !!

Sakura a détourné la tête et regarde à présent la fenêtre. Elle ne nous a pas vues, mais je remarque qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça... Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Si je t'avais déjà donné une réponse, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Avec des si, on mettrait Tokyo dans une bouteille. N'essaye pas de changer le monde, ce qui est fait est fait et tu ne peux rien y changer. 

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Elle se retourne vers lui, et je peux voir qu'elle est en colère.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai souffert ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai senti tout mon univers s'effondrer autour de moi ? Que plus rien ne comptait pour moi ? Et si, un jour, ça n'était pas un enlèvement mais un assassinat, un vrai, hein ? Comment crois-tu que je réagirai, le jour où tu mourras alors que j'aurais pu empêcher ça ?

Lionel ne dit rien pendant que Sakura s'enflamme. Il ne dit rien parce que c'est sa nature. Parce qu'il ne dit jamais rien quand on le gronde, il reste juste silencieux en baissant la tête et reconnaît ses fautes. Ou alors il attend que ça passe. C'est ce qui est arrivé quand j'ai décidé de lui dire que je l'aimais et lui demander d'être mon fiancé. Il a juste accepté parce que je ne lui aurai pas laissé le choix. Il ne voulait pas me faire de la peine. C'est pour ça que je l'aime, mon cousin.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ça m'a fait si mal, Lionel ?

Elle s'approche de son lit et je sens Tiffany frétiller à côté de moi. J'vous jure, y'a pas d'autre mot ! Elle frétille, comme un poisson !!... Je dois pas être dans un meilleur état, on va enfin avoir droit à la déclaration de Sakura, je le sens venir à un kilomètre !!!

Et évidemment, ce niais de cousin ne voit rien venir, lui, et secoue la tête pour dire non !!!

- Parce que je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir dit que c'était réciproque.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre. C'est quand même bizarre, y'a aucun des garçons qui remarque le manège... Soit ils sont pas du tout curieux, soit ils sont tout à fait stupides. Pour les autres, je sais pas, mais pour Wufei, c'est la 2° solution...

- Pas... réciproque ? Comment ça ?

Mais quel ANDOUILLE ce Lionel !!!

- Ca veut dire qu'elle t'aime, triple banane !!! je hurle.

Ouuuuuuuuups... O_o Grosse gaffe. Je crois que je viens de casser le petit moment romantique... Du coup, les deux me regardent avec des yeux ronds et une grosse goutte derrière la tête. Mince. J'ai vraiment gaffé.

- Stéphanie ? Tiffany ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Euh...

Je regarde Lionel, qui regarde Sakura, qui regarde Tiffany, qui regarde dans la caméra, qui regarde Lionel et Sakura, qui regardent... Bon, vous avez compris, on se regarde !

- C'est vrai ? demande Lionel. C'est vrai ce que Stéphanie a dit ?

Sakura prend une jolie teinte pivoine.

- Euh... Oui termine-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il la regarde dans les yeux et sourit. J'aime pas faire partie du décor...

- Je suis content. De te revoir. Après tout ce temps. Ca fait du bien. Tu n'as pas changé.

- Moi aussi, Lionel. Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, ton père va s'inquiéter.

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Mince, je dois rentrer !!!

Et voilà, le moment romantique est de nouveau rompu !!

Sakura fait la bise à Lionel, même si ça déborde un peu sur les lèvres, mais bon, on est pas censé s'en formaliser, et nous entraîne par le bras. Bon, pas le moment de fêter le nouveau couple, apparemment...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val ! C'est tout ! Je sais que ça a mis du temps, mais je m'en excuse... Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à arriver, du moins j'espère. Il s'appellera Duo au pays des horreurs ^^ A la prochaine !!!!


	20. Duo au pays des horreurs

Saison 1

Amis... ou ennemis ?

(crossover Sakura-Gundam)

Série : Euh... c'était censé être un crossover Gundam-Sakura, mais ça a tendance à soit partir en favoritisme de l'un, soit totalement en vrille O Là, ça part VRAIMENT en vrille !!!

Autrice : Katel planquée dans un bunker qui brandit un drapeau blanc Wo ! Cessez le feu, je me rends ! C'est bon, je vais pas me faire lapider sur place ? montre timidement le bout de son nez Pas taper ? VV Désolée du retaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! je suis pas morte et je suis vivante (Oo la logique et moi, ça fait trois !).

Genre : Gros délire entre ma soeur Lyra et moi autour d'un pot de Nutella à goûter au départ Parodie à donf aussi

Couple : Aucun dans ce chapitre ! Oh, quoique... on peut voir un léger (très léger) WufeixStéphanie mais rien de bien méchant...

Email : katel92(at)voilà.fr

Disclaimer : Promis, je ne fais pas de la pub pour le Nutella, même si le mot apparaît... 20 fois dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas sponsorisée par eux non plus, mais... ça m'est très utile, parfois !!! Ah oui, Gundam et Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas, au fait...

Note : Encore une fois, je m'excuse du retard vraiment en retard TT Beaucoup de choses à faire, malheureusement, et de moins en moins le temps d'écrire... Je ne promets rien pour le prochain chapitre, parce que j'ai toutes les épreuves anticipées du bac de 1ère à réviser TT Pourquoi ça tombe sur moaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Bunny :__ Ouais, je dirais presque "Vivent les bacs blancs"... J'ai bien dit "presque" ! Chuis pas tarée à ce point-là quand même (et je t'interdis d'en douter !!!) ! C'est vrai que le suivant arrive vite... tellement vite que c'est déjà passé --O Je suis trop lente à publier, je sais... M'en doute que tu attends le 19, tu sais déjà ce qu'il va s'y passer, baka !_

_Cassidy Darks__ : Plus en panne, ça reste à prouver... J'arrive pas à avancer TT Ca doit se voir, je mets trois plombes avant de publier... Le pire, c'est que je publie pratiquement quand j'ai fini de l'écrire... Si si, l'ombre a un rapport avec la saison 2 - mais je n'en dis pas plus... Duo au pays des horreurs... Je pense que tu t'es creusée le ciboulo pour savoir ce que ça signifiait, non ? En fait, c'est... Bah, c'est marqué _

_Francis Doyon :__ Merchiiiiiiiiiii !!! (relit la review) Miiiiiiiiiiince !! T'es en train de tout trouver, pour l'allié magicien ! Laisse-moi un peu l'effet de surprise, aussi !! Une saison 2 est prévenue et déjà ébauchée, ainsi que des saisons 3, 4, 5, 6 et 7... Quant à savoir si je les finirai un jour... J'en ai aucune idée --O C'est un gros projet dans lequel je me lance, j'espère m'en sortir un jour... Dans très longtemps... En tout cas, vous êtes tranquilles pour encore un pitit moment :p_

_Leenaren :__ Désolée, le chocolat a pas voulu rentrer dans le lecteur de disquette ! Je peux pas en envoyer, navrée ! Du coup, je garde tout pour moi :p Pour la scène avec le Nutella, je me suis inspirée de ma soeur et moi au moment du goûter. C'est tout à fait comme ça - YAAAAAAAAAH !!! NUTELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Rien que d'y penser, je bave !! Moi aussi, j'ai commencé par M6 pour Gundam. Je les ai maudits une bonne centaine de fois pour avoir arrêté à la fin de la saison 1 mais ça a pas marché... Du coup, j'ai acheté le film en DVD et une copine m'a offert le DVD 8, qui fait partie de la saison 2 (merci Bunnyyyyyyy !!!) Du coup, je peux me rattraper ! Non, je crois pas avoir leurs numéros... Ils ont prévu leur coup, se sont mis sur liste rouge, j'en suis sûre, les idiots --O_

_Lune d'argent :__ Si, j'ai lu le passage de la mort de Sirius Beaucoup mieux que celle de Rowling, d'ailleurs, elle ne fait preuve d'aucune originalité... On peut dire en effet que Wufei et Stéphanie commence à s'apprécier... plus ou moins. Mais on est encore loin du mariage --O_

_Lyla __: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaalme Lyla ! Je fournis pas de déseuphorisant (ça se dit ? Je sais pas...) et j'aimerais pas que tu restes dans cet état jusqu'aux prochains chapitres - Je vais essayer de m'activer un peu, mais c'est un peu chaud ces derniers temps... Vivement les grandes vacances !!!_

_marion-moune :__ Faut dire que j'étais particulièrement en forme le jour où j'ai écrit le chapitre précédent ! Ou plutôt LES jours... J'l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois... A chaque fois, je voyais pas où ça allait me mener, j'ai essayé de continuer pour voir ce que ça donnait et en final, j'ai tout gardé - Contente que ça te plaise !_

_Tenchi :__ Au départ, j'avais pas compris que la review était de toi -O La preuve que deux heures d'histoire lobotomisent le cerveau -- Moi, tarée ? Meuh nan ! sautille un peu partout dans la pièce, joue à Tarzan avec le lustre et lance tous les objets qu'elle trouve en l'air Si peu Je te préviens, si tu arrêtes tes bêtises, je risque de TRES mal le prendre èé Mon texte, un « véritable anti dépresseur dans ton quotidien morne et morose » ? Si tu le dis ! Moi, en tout cas, je m'amuse bien -_

**Chapitre 19 : Duo au pays des horreurs**

Ou pourquoi il ne faut jamais laisser Katel et Lyra seules à goûter avec un pot de Nutella... POV Duo 

Je tombe. C'est bizarre, je tombe. Ben ouais, je tombe, comme ça, comme si je sautais d'une falaise comme Môsieur Je-m'autodétruis-tout-le-temps-et-m'en-sors-comme-une-fleur-à-chaque-fois. Mais en dessous de moi, y'a... ben rien ! C'est... noir... ténébreux... sombre... opaque... et vide... et je ne vois... rien... Je sais même pas pourquoi je tombe, d'abord. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fichu pour tomber comme ça...

Bah, les réflexions pour plus tard. On a qu'à dire que je suis un ange et que je voooooooole !!! Ca va tout de suite mieux, c'est moins oppressant. Shinigami, l'ange de la mort, est de sortie !! Et zoooooooouuuuuuu !! On vole allégrement

Mouais, bon. Ca va bien cinq minutes, mais je vole toujours. Je viens bientôt arriver en Europe, à ce rythme-l !!! (1) Flûte... tout à l'opposé du Japon... c'est pas l'Europe, c'est l'OCEAN !!! Je veux pas tomber dans l'eau Oo Je sais nager, mais pas au beau milieu de l'océan, c'est pas possible !!!

Et on tombe, on tombe... Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Oh. Oooooooh !!! De la lumière ! C'est... une cheminée qui flotte. A tout compris, moi ! Et une... table... Une... bibliothèque... Un... miroir... Une... chaise à bascule... Oh, je vais pouvoir me reposer !

... L'inconvénient des chaises à bascule, c'est qu'elles basculent. Elle m'a éjecté, la vilaine Et on retombe, on retombe, on retom...

CLANG !

Agru ? Mais pourquoi je me suis arrêté et qu'il y a une porte au plafond ?

Oh ? Je suis accroché par les pieds à une grille de fer, c'est pour ça que le monde est à l'envers Voilà, j'enlève le pied et l'autre et je... BAM ! je me casse la gueule par terre VV

Ouille, ouille, ouille, bobo à la tête moa TT Eh mais ! y'a quelqu'un ! C'est... Kéro ?!? avec une montre ?

Il file tellement vite par la petite porte que je n'ai pas le temps de l'appeler. Tant pis, je n'ai qu'à le suivre. Je prends la poignée et...

- AÏEUH !!!

Je rêve ou la poignée de porte vient de parler ?!?

- Euh, pardon ! je dis, parce que je ne vois rien d'autre à dire.

- Vous pourriez faire attention ! s'insurge la... ouais, vous avez compris, la poignée.

- Je suivais Kéro et il est passé par-là. Vous pourriez vous... ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ?

Je deviens dingue. Je parle à une poignée de porte et je lui demande poliment de s'ouvrir Oo

- C'est tout à fait impossible.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis fermée à clef et que sans la clef, vous ne pourrez pas passer.

- Mais j'ai pas de clef, moi ! Je cherche juste à sortir de ce monde de dingues et pour ça, je dois retrouver Kéro ! Où veux-tu que je trouve une clef ?!?

- Sur la table, c'est évident.

- La table ? Mais QUELLE table ?

Le temps que je me retourne pour regarder la pièce, une table avec une clef dessus est apparue. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il n'y en avait pas avant !!!

Je prends donc cette maudite clef et m'apprête à l'utiliser quand je me rends compte d'un détail. La porte ne fait pas dix centimètres de haut. Comment passer ?!?

- Utilisez la pâte à tartiner, répond la porte.

Sur la table apparaît un tas de biscottes et une des plus belles inventions de toute la galaxie, j'ai nommé, un pot de Nutella !! Sur les biscottes et sur le pot, il y a marqu : « Mangez-moi. » Si c'est pas tendre la main, ça... ! Je me tartine donc une biscotte et je mets, bien sûr, une couche plus épaisse que la biscotte elle-même de Nutella dessus. Autant en profiter !!

Et là, il se passe un truc incroyable, encore plus incroyable qu'un pot de Nutella qui apparaît d'un coup... Je me mets à rapetisser ! à rapetisser ! à rapetisser ! jusqu'à ne faire que sept centimètres de haut !

Bon, je pense que maintenant, j'ai la taille requise pour passer par la porte, non ? Et... mince ! je suis SUR la table OO Comment qu'on fait pour descendre, maintenant ?!?!? Mais pourquoi j'ai jamais le Deathscythe quand j'en ai besoin, c'est pas drôle ça TT

De l'eau, qui vient de je-sais-pas-où, commence à tomber. Il pleut. Très logique. Je suis dans une pièce close et il pleut. Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas, j'ai bien rétréci avec un pot de Nutella magique !!! Le problème, c'est qu'il pleut sur moi. Ce qui fait que je suis trempé. Faut croire que je les accumule... Et le sol, enfin, la surface de la table, est une vraie patinoire. ZIIIIIIIIIIP ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ah ! Non ! Pas le bord ! Pas le bord ! Etant donné que je suis tout petit, ça va faire une chute méga haute !!! Et... je passe par-dessus bord...

- CHUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

SPOUING !

C'est drôle. J'ai l'air d'être en vie. Et en un seul morceau. Je suis retombé sur un truc mou, visqueux et gluant. Et brunâtre aussi. Mais l'odeur... Je connais cette odeur... C'est... Oh purée... Je suis tombé dans le pot de Nutella. Il y a donc un dieu sur cette terre Le pot flotte sur l'eau, et la porte, du moins la serrure de la porte, ouvre la bouche pour tout avaler, eau, pot et moi dans le pot.

Je me retrouve dans un océan d'eau. Très original. J'aurais pas pu être dans un océan de jus d'orange, c'est trop demandé, c'est ça ?!? Aucune originalité... Bon, puisque j'ai qu'à attendre que je m'échoue, autant profiter du temps que j'ai ! Donc... à table !!!!!

Mmmmmh... Mmmmm... C'est vraiment divin... Et y'en a tellement ! C'est bien pratique d'être minuscule, parfois. Au moins, je ne risque pas de mourir de faim ! D'une indigestion, sûrement, mais pas de faim...

Un quart d'heure après 

Oh ? Je ne sens plus les vagues. Est-ce que je serais arriv ? Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à m'agripper au bord pour monter voir ce qui se passe. Mais quelle idée aussi de manger la pâte par couche, ce qui fait que tout le niveau diminue d'un coup --

Au prix de laborieux efforts, au cours desquels je suis retombé en bas, ce qui fait que je suis tout tâché de Nutella, j'arrive enfin à monter à la surface du pot. Et comme j'ai aucun sens de l'équilibre, évidemment, c'est immanquable, je me casse la gueule...

SPLAF ! Faut croire que je suis habitué aux chutes, au final... Tiens ? Du sable ? Relevant les yeux, je vois une plage de sable jaune, toute petite, avec ensuite une forêt très verte, très herbeuse et très verdoyante. Une forêt verte, quoi !

Bon, je pense que je peux laisser le pot de Nutella tout seul sur la plage, je risque pas de PV, j'espère, y'a pas d'emplacement prévu pour garer les pots de pâte à tartiner... Je peux donc aller dans cette forêt verte l'esprit tranquille !!

Woé... Elle est grande, cette forêt Oo Je sais plus du tout où je suis, ni dans quelle direction est la plage, donc je peux pas faire demi-tour. Je crois que j'en arrive à une seule conclusion...

- JE SUIS PERDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!

Valà, ça fait un bien fou Ma voix se perd dans les arbres. Tant pis, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ça. De toute façon, je vois pas ce qui pourrait venir à ma rescousse, à part un troupeau de pots de Nutella sauvages... A quoi reconnaît-on un Duo désempar ? Il se met à fantasmer sur le pot de Nutella --O

Donc, pas de pot de Nutella à l'état sauvage dans les parages (j'en aurais attrapé au lasso :p), et pas âme qui vive, histoire de me remonter le moral... En clair, c'est pas la joie.

Je m'effondre sur une souche en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi de tomber comme ça !!! Ah, ils riraient bien, les autres, s'ils voyaient le grand Duo Maxwell qui ne sait pas quoi faire !

Bon, allez, on positive et on... Eh... C'était quoi ce bruit de branches ?!?

- Y'A QUELQU'UN ?

Bon, okay, c'est pas du tout le truc à faire quand on est tout seul paumé au beau milieu d'une forêt et sans arme en plus (ça a dû tomber pendant ma chute, je retrouve rien --), mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre !!!

Et là, je vois surgir devant moi... un camarade de classe, celui qui raconte que des bêtises et avec qui je m'entends super bien (2), Yvan. Ou plutôt _deux_ Yvan. Par je-ne-sais quel tour de magie, il a un frère jumeau. Définitivement mûr pour l'asile, moi...

- Yvan, tu tombes bien. Est-ce que tu aurais vu... Kéro...

Euh, minute, il est pas censé le connaître ! Alors comment pourrait-il savoir où il est ?!?

Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

- Euh, Yvan ? j'essaye. Est-ce que tu aurais vu... ?

- Quand on est poli, on commence la conversation par se saluer, lance Yvan ou son double, je sais pas.

Pourquoi ai-je la nette impression qu'il se moque de moi ? Bah, tant pis, j'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

- Bonjour Yvan.

Aucune réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faut d'autre ? je soupire.

- Quand on est poli, on commence la conversation par se saluer, répète l'autre Yvan.

- Alors, bonjour aussi à toi, Yvan. Ca va l ?!?

Silence.

- Mais peut-être ne t'appelles-tu pas Yvan ? Alors bonjour, je m'appelle Duo, comment allez-vous ? Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître, qui êtes-vous ? C'est mieux, maintenant ?

- Non, bonjour, bien, en effet, Anvy, oui, répond le... le dernier Yvan à avoir pris la parole.

- Agru ? J'ai pas très bien compris, désolé...

- Je ne m'appelle pas Yvan, bonjour, je vais bien, en effet je ne vous connais pas, je suis Anvy et oui, c'est mieux.

- Ah...

Il a répondu à toutes mes questions... Bon, c'est déjà ça, je sais comment il s'appelle, Anvy...

- Et l'autre ? je demande en me tournant vers le premier Yvan.

- Oui, bonjour, bien, si, Yvan, oui.

- Alors... Laissez-moi un peu le temps de tout décoder... Tu t'appelles Yvan, tu me dis bonjour, tu vas bien, on se connaît, tu es Yvan et c'est mieux, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répond "Yvan".

- Non, répond "Anvy".

Je crois que ces deux-là vont avoir raison de mon calme légendaire. Reste calme, Duo, reste calme. Surtout ne pas s'énerver, ça ne servirait à rien, sauf à te soulager.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations, est-ce que vous auriez vu une espèce de peluche d'ourson jaune avec des ailes blanches dans le dos et avec une montre à la patte ?

- Peut-être ben que oui, répond "Yvan".

- Peut-être ben que non, répond "Anvy".

- Ca dépend pour quoi, disent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- En fait... je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je pense qu'il pourrait me ramener chez moi.

- Chez toi ?

- Chez moi.

- Chez lui ?

- Chez moi. Vous allez continuer pendant longtemps à répéter tout ce que je dis ?!?

- Peut-être ben que oui, répond "Yvan".

- Peut-être ben que non, répond "Anvy".

- Ohlàlà... je gémis.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demande "Yvan".

- Vous devriez vous asseoir un peu, conseille "Anvy".

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Je m'effondre de nouveau sur la souche. Comment je vais réussir à obtenir ce que je veux ???

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Kéro, oui ou non ?!? Je voudrais une réponse concrète, mince !!!

C'est vrai, à la fin ! Je vais finir par m'énerver 

- Ca dépendra de votre jugement, répond l'un des deux.

- De mon...

Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce qu'ils ne se moqueraient pas de moi, PAR LE PLUS GRAND DES HASARDS ?!?!?

- DE MON JUGEMENT SUR QUOI ?!?!?!?

- Sur les animaux malades de la peste.

Bien sûr. C'était évident. Où est l'asile le plus proche ?!?

Calme, Duo, on reste calme, on reste calme, on respire un bon coup et... on reste calme...

- Désolé, je ne connais aucune bébête malade de la peste, la seule que je connaisse s'appelle Kéro et j'aimerais bien savoir où il est pass !

- Vous ne connaissez pas « Les animaux malades de la Peste » ?!?

- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de les rencontrer, j'ironise.

- Alors asseyez-vous...

- C'est déjà fait.

- ... et écoutez la fabuleuse histoire des « Animaux malades de la Peste » !

Ils se mettent à chanter et à danser à deux... Bon sang, quel spectacle... Même moi, j'aurais honte à leur place !!!

- Un mal qui répand la terreur,

Mal que le Ciel en sa fureur

Inventa pour punir les crimes de la terre,

La Peste (puisqu'il faut l'appeler par son nom)

Capable d'enrichir en un jour l'Achéron,

Faisait aux animaux la guerre.

Ils ne mouraient pas, mais tous étaient frappés :

On n'en voyait point d'occupés

A chercher le soutien d'une mourante vie 

Nul mets n'excitait leur envie :

Ni Loups, ni renards n'épiaient

La douce et l'innocence proie.

Les Tourterelles se fuyaient :

Plus d'amour, partant plus de joie.

Le Lion tint conseil et dit : « Mes chers amis

Je crois que le Ciel a permis

Pour nos péchés cette infortune 

Que le plus coupable d'entre nous

Se sacrifie aux traits du céleste courroux,

Peut-être il obtiendra la guérison commune.

L'histoire nous apprend qu'en de tels accidents

On fait de pareils dévouements :

Ne nous flattons donc point voyons sans indulgence

L'état de notre conscience.

Pour moi, satisfaisant mes appétits gloutons

J'ai dévoré force moutons.

Que m'avaient-ils fait ? Nulle offense :

Même il m'est arrivé quelquefois de manger

Le berger.

Je me dévouerai donc, s'il le faut mais je pense

Qu'il est bon que chacun s'accuse ainsi que moi :

Car on doit souhaiter selon toute justice

Que le plus coupable périsse. »

- Sire, dit le Renard, « vous êtes trop bon Roi 

Vos scrupules font voir trop de délicatesse 

Eh bien ! manger moutons, canaille, sotte espèce,

Est-ce un péch ? Non, non. Vous leur fîtes Seigneur

En les croquant beaucoup d'honneur.

Et quant au berger l'on peut dire

Qu'il était digne de tous maux,

Etant de ces gens-là qui sur les animaux

Se font un chimérique empire. »

Ainsi, dit le Renard, et flatteurs d'applaudir.

On n'osa trop approfondir

Du Tigre, ni de l'Ours, ni des autres puissances,

Les moins pardonnables offenses.

Tous les gens querelleurs, jusqu'aux simples mâtins,

Au dire de chacun, étaient de petits saints.

L'Âne vint à son tour, et dit :

« J'ai souvenance

Qu'en un pré de Moines passant,

La faim, l'occasion, l'herbe tendre, et je pense

Quelque diable aussi me poussant,

Je tondis de ce pré la largeur de ma langue.

Je n'en avais nul droit, puisqu'il faut parler net. »

A ces mots on cria haro sur le baudet.

Un Loup quelque peu clerc prouva par sa harangue

Qu'il fallait dévouer ce maudit animal,

Ce pelé, ce galeux, d'où venait tout leur mal.

Sa peccadille fut jugée un cas pendable.

Manger l'herbe d'autrui ! quel crime abominable !

Rien que la mort n'était capable

D'expier son forfait on le lui fit bien voir.

Selon que vous serez puissant ou misérable,

Les jugements de cour vous rendront blanc ou noir.

- Wouah ! Vous parlez d'une histoire ! C'est vachement long comme truc !

- Alors ? demande un des jumeaux.

- Euh... alors quoi ?

- Votre jugement, répond l'autre.

- Ben... vaut mieux être puissant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on risque rien !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ose pas les attaquer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que justement ils sont puissants 

- Pourquoi ?

Je reste calme, je reste calme, je reste calme, je ne suis plus calme, je ne suis plus calme, je ne suis plus calme !!!

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Où est Kéro ?!?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerais savoir où il est, tiens !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ignore !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé d'adresse où le contacter !

Ils veulent jouer à ce petit jeu-l ? Alors on va voir qui va craquer le premier 

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est parti trop vite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la colombe a filé un coup de main à la fourmi !

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je sors ça, j'en ai strictement aucune idée ! Juste pour les coincer, et on dirait que ça marche, parce que les deux se taisent. Une minute. Avant de se remettre à chanter et à danser. Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?!? Ils sont repartis dans leur délire !!!

- La colombe et la fourmi, annonce l'un.

- Il faut, autant qu'on peut, obliger tout le monde : On a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi , commence l'autre.

Alors là, la coupe est pleine, je me BARRE !!! Je ne reste pas deux minutes de plus avec ces deux fous pires que moi ! Ils ne m'apprendront rien de toute façon, alors autant chercher ce maudit Kéro tout seul !!!

Euh... j'ai peut-être eu tort de les laisser, parce que j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais perdu TT Duo Maxwell enchaîne toutes les bourdes et ne retient aucune morale de ses aventures extraordinaires, je sais... Eh ! c'est une idée ça ! Je publierai un livre intitulé « Les aventures de Duo Maxwell » ! Ouais, ça sonne bien !

Oh ! Non, je rêve ! C'est pas vrai ! Siiiiii ? Je suis sorti de la forêt !!! YIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Lalalalalalalala, que j'aime les sentiers en terre battue dans les bois Parce que qui dit sentier dit... vie humaine Duo Maxwell, tu es un sacré génie !

Tiens, voilà une habitation, là-bas ! C'est... C'est... une maison de poupée Oo Y'a pas d'autre mot pour décrire la maison, c'est petit, mignon, rose et violet, ça a un toit de chaume et... c'est une maison de poupée, quoi...

Mais étant donné que j'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais aller sonner, histoire de voir qui habite ici... Si je tombe sur Barbie, je pars en courant -- J'ai encore toute ma raison, malgré ce qu'en dit Heero ou les autres...

J'ai même pas le temps de sonner que quelqu'un hurle dans la maison. Mais on est pas chez les sourds ici !!!

- FRANCOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!

Oh purée Oo Il a du coffre, celui-l ! Comment il fait pour crier aussi fort oo

Et je vois ressortir... Barbie... nan, j'plaisante ! Kéro, l'air pressé comme tout. J'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se jette sur moi.

- Ah, François ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Je dois aller au croquet, moi ! Mes gants ! Allez me chercher mes gants !

- Mais... ! j'essaye de protester.

- Mes gants !

- Il y a mé...

- MES GANTS !

Bon, je pense que dans ce cas-là, le plus sage est d'obéir, non ? Donc j'entre dans la maison de poupée pour aller chercher les gants de môsieur Kéro ! J'avais raison, c'est bien une maison de poupée, rien qu'à voir les meubles ! Ou plutôt ça doit être la maison de Kéro... D'après ce que Sak' m'avait raconté une fois, elle le laisse dormir dans un tiroir dans un lit de poupée... alors il peut bien avoir réussi à avoir la maison qui va avec, non ?

- Françoiiiiiiiis !!! Mes gants !

- Oui, oui, ça vient !

Comme si j'avais une tête à m'appeler François non mais vraiment ! Bon alors, ces gants... si j'étais des gants (d'ailleurs, je sais même pas de quelle couleur ils doivent être, ces satanés gants), où est-ce que je me cacherais... ? A l'étage ! Mais bien sûr ! Dans la chambre !

Donc, je vais dans la chambre et... une table avec du Nutella Si c'est pas de la tentation, ça ! En plus, avec les histoires de ces deux idiots de jumeaux, ça m'a donné un de ces creux... ! Alors je peux me permettre une toute pitite micro nano pico tartine, non... ? De toute façon, Kéro en saura rien alors... adjugé vendu Et c'est parti pour la séance régalage

Oh... Oooooh... OOOOOOOOOH !!!! Mince, flûte, purée, par les saintes culottes de Mac Gregor et compagnie, j'avais oublié que le Nutella me faisait grandir Oo Alors... ben, vous vous en doutez, je grandis 

Et... les jambes dans l'escalier, les bras par les fenêtres, la tête sous la chaume et le reste du corps plus ou moins tassé dans la chambre -- et la natte qui sort dans le jardin, aussi... Elle est définitivement trop longue, elle fait le tour de la maison !

- FRANCOIIIIIIIIIS !!! hurle Kéro. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de grandir dans ma pauvre petite maison ?

- Euh... désolé Kéro, mais je sais pas du tout comment je suis arrivé l ! Je sais même pas ce que je fais dans ce pays de dingue, alors...

Mais Kéro ne m'écoute même pas et continue à geindre sur sa pauvre petite maison...

Bon, alors, comment qu'on fait pour rétrécir, ici ?!? Je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaas TT Oh ! Kéro m'avait pas dit qu'il cultivait les Dragibus dans le jardin Quel cachottier ! Faut dire qu'il m'a pas dit grand'chose, mais bon... Mais je n'oublie pas mes Dragibus ! Allez, on les cueille directement sur l'arbre, c'est bien meilleur On prend... un rose, un rouge, un orange, un vert, un jaune et, le meilleur pour la fin, un noir, en prendre un de chaque, quoi !

Mmmmmmmh... Ch'est bon GAAAAAH !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Mais je rétrécis ! Je rétrécis ! BAM ! et je rétrécis si vite que je tombe par terre TT Aïe aïe aïe, bobo aux fesses, moa TT

- AAAAAAHHHH ! Je suis en retard !! En retard ! J'ai pas le temps de dire en revoir, je suis en retard en retard !

Mais c'est la voix de Kéro ! Mince ! Le temps que je réussisse à sortir de cette maudite maison de poupée, il a disparu !! Mais comment je fais pour rentrer, moi, maintenant ?!?!?

Bon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois qu'il faut que je marche encore et toujours sur ce sentier... je finirai bien par trouver la sortie... non ?

- Cinquante-quatre kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use ! Cinquante-quatre kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers !

Ben quoi, on s'occupe comme on peut, non Manquerait plus que je tombe sur le loup qui cherche le petit Chaperon rouge et ce serait la totale... mais où que je suis moa hein TT ?

Alors, je suis où, moi, maintenant ? Selon toute vraisemblance et de manière rationnelle et logique (mais d'où je sors tout ça moi ) je suis... perdu... Non, même pas vrai ! Je suis dans un jardin. Même si ce jardin fait dix mètres de haut, je pense qu'on peut toujours l'appeler jardin... Je sens que je vais tomber sur le géant de Jacques et le haricot magique, je le sens venir, je sais pas pourquoi...

Et... non, encore heureux, pas de géant à l'horizon... juste des fleurs... qui parlent... ME parlent... Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? De toute façon, je suis à la poursuite d'un Kéro avec un montre et j'ai traversé un océan dans un pot de Nutella... alors pourquoi pas des fleurs qui parlent ?

Et devinez qui c'est, les fleurs... Nan, vous devinerez jamais, y'a Sakura, Nadine, Sandrine, Sonia et dans un coin, Tiffany... pourquoi pas, après tout ? Manquerait que le père Noël pour faire le ténor Et elles se mettent à chanter...

- Cornelies et ailes d'or dansent et volent

Le soleil est encore endormi

Et les fleurs entrouvrent leur corolle

Un matin de mai fleuri

Le narcisse ébouriffé se délasse

La violette a moins de modestie

Le beau lys et sa voisine s'embrassent

Un matin de mai fleuri

Sur la feuille on voit ramper le mille-pattes aventureux

Et la blanche pâquerette rêve d'un papillon ... sé-ri-i-eux

Nos pensées sont quelque fois très profondes

Il est bon d'entendre nos avis

Car nous sommes la beauté du monde

En ce matin de mai fleuri

- (Tiffany) En ce matin de mai

En ce matin de mai fleuri

Nos pensées sont quelque fois très profondes

Il est bon d'entendre nos avis

Car nous sommes la beauté du monde

En ce beau jour de mai fleuri (4)

Bon, euh... c'était très joli, leur petite chansonnette, mais je suis toujours pas prêt de la sortie, moi -- Tandis qu'elles ré-entament une deuxième chanson, qui, si elle est aussi longue que la première, me fera perdre un temps fou, je file à l'anglaise... faut pas oublier que je suis d'origine américaine

Retour au jardin aux dimensions démesurées (l'herbe doit bien faire 10 mètres de haut Oo) et c'est toujours pas comme ça que je vais réussir à m'orienter. Tout se ressemble et c'est à peine si j'arrive à suivre le chemin de terre, parce que la terre, y'en a partout, justement --

Bon, puisque j'arrive pas à m'orienter au niveau du sol, autant regarder en l'air, non ? De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien perdre... sauf peut-être ma dignité si je me vautre lamentablement à cause d'une p de racine comme ça vient d'être le cas Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive des choses comme ça, c'est pas possible TT Mais quelle idée aussi de laisser traîner ça par-terre, dans le chemin, là où tout le monde peut buter dessus ! Bon, d'accord : tout le monde de 7 cm de haut mais bon Le résultat est le même : J'AIME PAS TOMBER PAR-TERRE !!!

Je crois pas avoir le choix, je dois continuer à marcher en regardant en l'air – et par-terre pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Et là, j'aperçois... un tapis volant. Nan j'déconne - Je ne suis quand même pas dans Aladdin, je vous rassure... J'aperçois juste un nuage de fumée... rouge... verte... bleue... jaune... bref, y'a pas mal de couleurs ! Quelqu'un aurait-il eu l'excellente idée de faire un barbecue ? Ca tombe très bien, j'ai faim Le Nutella m'a ouvert l'appétit, et la chansonnette des fleurs et les histoires des deux zigotos aussi, donc je n'ai qu'une idée : MANGEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR !!! et accessoirement retourner chez moi.

Arriver jusqu'à l'endroit du barbecue s'avère plus périlleux que je ne le soupçonnais, j'avais oublié que la fumée, ça monte haut, et que moi, je suis petit VV Je mets donc un sacré bon quart d'heure pour arriver à ce satané barbecue et y'a intérêt à avoir des bonnes merguez !!!

En fait, ce n'est pas un barbecue, je m'en rends compte tout de suite. C'est une... sorte de bestiole avec plein de pattes et de bras et qui a une tête que je connais mais j'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus... Voyons... C'est pas Buzz l'Eclair, c'est pas Bozzo le clown, c'est pas Bugs Bunny, mais où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu, celui-là... Dingo ? Euh, nan, la bébête a pas de grand nez... Peter Pan ? Nan, l'a pas le chapeau vert... Je sais ! c'est Donald Duck ! Oo Mais non, c'est pas ça... Ah ! j'ai trouv ! Lionel !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois (j'ai dit parfois )... J'avais pas reconnu ce cher Lionel !

- Salut, Lionel ! Ca va ?

Lionel, en train de fumer une espèce de long bâton relié à un bidule bizarre, l'enlève de sa bouche et me dévisage d'un oeil critique.

- Plaît-il ? lance-t-il sèchement.

- Eh, Lionel, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup toi aussi ! Tu me reconnais pas ?!?

- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, je crois, réplique-t-il tout aussi froidement.

VV Faut croire que tout le monde cherche à me vexer aujourd'hui ! Mais un Duo Maxwell ne se laisse jamais abattre, c'est pourquoi je reprends du poil de la bête.

- Lionel, c'est moi, Duo, tu sais, l'imbécile avec une natte !

- Oh, dit Lionel.

Et un O de fumée rose s'échappe de sa bouche.

- Ah, ajoute-t-il.

Et un A de fumée verte suit le O et se superpose.

- Je ne vois pas, non, finit-il par dire.

- Mais ! Lionel !

- Qui es-tu (et un U orange sort de sa bouche) pour venir me déranger ?

Bon, je sens qu'on va faire comme si on s'était jamais rencontrés, alors...

- Ben, je me suis un peu beaucoup perdu et je cherche... Kéro.

- Kéro ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et un C sort de sa bouche, tournique joyeusement avant de disparaître.

- Euh... très bonne question ! C'est une sorte de bestiole après laquelle je n'arrête pas de courir depuis que je suis arriv !

- Tu t'es (et un T) donc balader (un joli D) ?

- -- On peut dire ça comme ça... mais j'aimerais rentrer à la maison, maintenant, je vais rater les dessins animés de l'après-midi !

- Jésus (et un U), qu'il est bête...

- C'est de moi que tu parles ?

- Il semble bien que oui, vu que nous sommes seuls.

Ouais, c'est vrai... on est seuls, il parle forcément de moi...

- Alors, tu sais où est Kéro ? je demande, impatient de me remettre devant la télé.

- Qui ?

- Kéro !

- Oh !

Et il nous refait le coup du O... J'ai la très légère impression que tout le monde me mène en bateau ici et que je vais pas tarder à voir surgir des buissons une équipe de caméramans comme Surprise-Sur prise ou alors Caméra cachée... Mais non, rien ne bouge, à part moi qui commence à fulminer, et faut croire que je suis bel et bien coincé ici... Oui, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais j'essayais de rester optimiste ! A présent, la seule chose optimiste dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul fou sur terre...

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, finit par dire Lionel ou celui qui lui ressemble.

- Et comment je fais, moi, alors ?!?

- Suis les panneaux.

- Les panneaux ?

Il me désigne un panneau à deux mètres de mon nez où est marqué en lettres clignotantes « Ailleurs ».

- C'est très gentil, tout ça, mais je cherche Kéro, moi...

Il me désigne un autre panneau de deux mètres de haut avec des lettres lumineuses et clignotantes style Las Véga avec, marqué dessus, « Kéro ».

- Bon, je pense que je vais aller par là, alors... Salut !

- Salut ! répond Lionel, en faisant sortir un superbe U bleu de sa bouche.

Je suis le panneau, qui me mène à l'entrée d'un chemin (encore un --). Je continue à progresser sur le chemin, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix, de toute façon. De temps en temps, je rencontre des panneaux avec « Kéro », « Toujours par l », « Continuez », « Courage », « Pourquoi changer de route ? », « Toujours tout droit », « SURTOUT pas par ici », « Si tu cherches Kéro, suis les flèches ». Je vais au gré des indications, évitant les chemins qui sont déconseillés par les panneaux, même si c'est peut-être des panneaux qui mentent juste pour essayer de m'embrouiller encore plus, mais je m'en moque, et j'avance. J'ai rien à perdre, sauf ma patience, mais je ne l'ai plus depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà... Ze veux ma télé TT

Et on continue sur le joli chemin qui commence à devenir carrément monotone... Pffff... Quand est-ce que je trouverai la sortie, moi...

Arrivé à un croisement, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'arrêter. Y'a pas moins de cinq chemins, qui partent un peu partout (dans cinq directions différentes pour faire original --) et, puisque les ennuis viennent rarement tout seuls, je ne sais absolument pas quel chemin je dois prendre !!!

- Y'A PAS QUELQU'UN POUR ME DONNER UN COUP DE POUCE ?????? je hurle. JE DEMANDE UN JOKER !!!!

Et là, je commence à l'entendre. Quelqu'un qui chante. Ou plutôt fredonne, parce que je n'entends aucune parole.

- Aye aye aye aye...

Une bestiole commence à apparaître sur une des branches. C'est... tout blanc, plein de poils tout partout, ça a un museau rose, des petites moustaches, et deux grandes oreilles. Aucun doute n'est possible, c'est un...

- LAPIN ?!?!?!? Mais je croyais rencontrer un chat, moi !

Le lapin s'arrête de chantonner et me fixe d'un oeil courroucé.

- Le chat arrêtait pas de m'embêter, alors je l'ai mangé. (4)

- Oo

Le... lapin... a mangé... le chat... Note à soi-même, ne pas embêter le lapin, j'ai pas envie de finir en pâtée pour chat ! euh, pour lapin !

- Que puis-je faire pour votre service, noble seigneur ? demande le lapin.

- Euh, en langage compréhensible pour mes pauvres petits neurones tout atrophiés, ça donne quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, crétin ?

Evidemment, c'est beaucoup moins poétique. Mais c'est le langage que je connais.

- Ben, en fait, je sais pas quel chemin prendre.

- Ca dépend de l'endroit où tu veux aller.

- Logique. Mais je sais pas où aller ! Je fais quoi alors ?!?!?

- Je propose de faire des crêpes, j'ai une super recette pour les faire bien dorées et qu'elles sautent super haut...

Le regard que je lui lance suffit à l'arrêter dans ses recettes de cuisine à la noix.

- Ahem ! Si tu ne sais pas où aller, tu n'as qu'à aller voir le Lièvre de Mai.

- Le lièvre de Mai ? je répète sans vraiment comprendre.

- Etant donné que y'avait déjà un Lièvre de Mars et un Lapin d'Avril, il a choisi Mai.

- Ah. Tout s'explique. C'est qui ?

- Un de mes lointains cousins. Il te dira où tu dois aller.

- Mais si moi-même, je ne sais pas où je vais, comment peut-il me dire, lui ???

- Est-ce que tu sais où aller ?

- Ben... non.

- Alors vas déjà le voir, t'as rien à perdre, baka !

Vu de ce point de vue-là, évidemment... De toute façon, ce lapin semble définitivement décidé à me faire aller chez ce Lièvre. Il soutient mordicus sa famille, quoi !

- Bon, alors je vais aller voir ce Lièvre...

- A la bonne heure ! soupire le lapin avant de se remettre à chanter. Aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye where's my samourai ?(5)

Et il commence à disparaître Oo

- Eh !! mais attends ! Je sais pas où c'est, moi !!!

Mais il ne m'écoute même pas et disparaît. Une fois qu'il est totalement effacé (y'a pas d'autre mot, on dirait presque que y'a une gomme dans le coup !), des... empreintes de pattes se dessinent sur le chemin, espacées d'un bon mètre chacun, comme si le lapin sautait, suivent un des chemins jusqu'à une pancarte où il est écrit : « Lièvre de Mai », puis disparaissent totalement. Je crois que c'est on ne peut plus clair, je dois passer par l !

J'arrive à proximité d'une petite maison de campagne, un peu semblable à celle de Kéro, avec un jardin à côté d'où s'élève un nuage de fumée... Lionel est aussi allé fumer là ou y'a un barbecue ? Gardez-moi une sauciiiiiiiisse !!!!

Etant l'estomac sur pattes que je suis, qui plus est totalement affamé à cause de toute la marche sur tous les différents chemins, je me rue dans le jardin... et me fige, totalement stupéfait.

Le jardin est occupé par une longue table, recouverte d'une nappe blanche et bordée d'une multitude de chaises. La table est elle-même occupée par une foule de tasses, de couleurs, formes et aspects totalement différents. Mais presque toutes les tasses fument et sifflent, avec des sonorités différentes suivant que la tasse est petite ou grande. Ca crée un grand brouhaha et un épais nuage de vapeur au-dessus de la table. De l'autre côté de la table, deux personnes, cachées par les tasses et toute la fumée, discutent à voix basse. J'arrive pas à les voir très bien d'où je suis, en plus elles sont penchées l'une vers l'autre. M'attendant au pire, je les interpelle :

- Euh... excusez-moi ?

Ils ne m'entendent pas ou font exprès de ne pas m'entendre.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI !!! je hurle le plus fort possible.

Les deux personnes relèvent enfin la tête et j'ai le choc de ma vie. Malgré le chapeau que porte l'un et les oreilles de lapin dont est affublé l'autre, je reconnais immédiatement Trowa et Quatre.

- OO

J'en suis tellement retourné que... je me tais, je ne bouge plus et je suis incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente autre que « Faut que je prenne une photo, vont pas me croire. »

Quatre, celui qui porte sur la tête de longues oreilles de lapin ou de lièvre de couleur sable, s'approche de moi, presque en sautillant (d'ailleurs, même pas _presque_, il sautille !), un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour !!! Voulez-vous une tasse de th ?

- Euh... moui...

Quatre avec des oreilles de lapin et Trowa avec un grand chapeau en forme de cylindre... Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je vais soit me sentir mal, soit partir dans un fou rire !!! Et le... lapin-Quatre me tend une tasse pleine de liquide qui ressemble à du thé, et à vrai dire, j'espère vraiment que c'en est. Je la prends par automatisme et la regarde sans même la voir. En fait, je vois plutôt le reflet de deux longues oreilles dans le liquide et ça a un tout petit peu tendance à me perturber...

- Du sucre ?

Je lève les yeux pour voir Trowa me tendre une sucrière. Ne pas éclater de rire-ne pas éclater de rire-ne pas éclater de rire.

- Oui, merci.

Je prends deux morceaux en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le chapeau, histoire de ne pas me mettre à pouffer de rire. C'est comme imaginer Wufei en tutu de ballerine ! Oo Mauvaise image mentale !!!

- Dites-moi, très cher, commence Quatre d'un ton badin. Que cherchez-vous par ici ?

- En fait, je cherche Kéro.

AHHHHHHH !!! C'est fou ce que leur thé est brûlant !!! Ca fait MAAAAAL !!!

- Et qui est ce « Kéro » ? demande Trowa.

Définitivement pas le même Trowa que celui que je connaissais. Un, il parle, deux, il ne connaît pas Kéro, trois, il a un chapeau ridicule.

- C'est un... un animal bizarre avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos. Il ressemble à un ourson en fait, mais il parle et il a une queue de lion.

- Tout ça est tout à fait passionnant, commente Quatre en touillant son thé. Et que devient ce Kéro ?

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée mais je sais qu'il doit aller au croquet et il a une montre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi a-t-il une montre ?

- Mais je sais pas moi ! Pour regarder l'heure, sans doute !!

- Tout ça est passionnant, répète Quatre. Et vous, que cherchez-vous à part Kéro ?

- Je cherche à rentrer chez moi, à quitter ce pays de fous et à avoir plus de temps libre.

- Le temps, dites-vous ?

- Ouais, le temps. On court toujours après mais on arrive jamais à l'attraper.

- Savez-vous par quoi commence le temps ?

- Euh... le Big-Bang ?

Quatre secoue la tête.

- Non.

- Alors je ne vois pas.

- Il ne voit pas !

Quatre m'attrape par la main et se met à sautiller autour de la table, renversant bon nombre de tasses au passage. Trowa nous suit tranquillement derrière, avec sa tasse à la main.

- Le temps ! Le temps ! Il cherche le début du temps !

Il s'arrête enfin, si soudainement que je manque de partir dans le décor, et se met à farfouiller parmi la multitude de tasses sur la table.

- Le temps, le temps, le temps, ne cesse-t-il de répéter.

Trowa finit enfin par lui tendre une tasse toute ronde, sans aucune ouverture.

- Ah ! Merci ! La voilà enfin !

Il prend la tasse religieusement et me la tend, avec autant de cérémonies. Je la prends et la regarde.

- Euh... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le commencement du temps ! affirme Quatre.

Euh... d'accord... on va admettre... le problème est que je peux pas voir ce qu'il y a dans cette tasse vu que c'est fermé. Vous avouerez que c'est assez gênant, quand même !

- Comment on fait pour ouvrir... ?

Quatre la prend, la secoue et la casse sur un coin de la table comme si ce n'est qu'un vulgaire oeuf.

- Voil !

La tasse fendue déverse un liquide brunâtre dans une autre tasse, normalement constituée celle-là.

- Euh... mais c'est du th !

- Le commencement du temps ! assure Quatre avec un grand sourire, les oreilles frémissantes.

- Agru ?

Comment le _th_ pourrait-il être le commencement du _temps_ ?!?!? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!?!?

- Comment commence le temps ? redemande Quatre.

- Par le Big-Bang ?

- Non !

- Par... un T ?

- Voil !

D'accord. Ils ont des jeux de mots bizarres ici Oo

- Et... je peux savoir ce que vous fêtez ? je demande.

C'est vrai ça. Ca ressemble pas à une simple pause-thé alors que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Nous fêtons nos non-anniversaires, répond Trowa en se resservant avec une cafetière à six becs.

- VOS QUOI ???

- Nos non-anniversaires, répète Quatre. Le jour d'anniversaire, ce n'est qu'une seule fois par an, alors le reste du temps, nous fêtons nos non-anniversaires !

- Ah ouais ! Pas con !

- Mais ça doit être pour vous aussi votre non-anniversaire !

- C'est pas si simple que ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne connais pas ma date de naissance.

- En effet, c'est plutôt problématique.

- Mais alors on ne peut pas fêter mon non-anniversaire TT

- Mais si, voyons ! Il suffit de dire que votre anniversaire, c'est... dans deux mois, comme ça, vous avez encore plein de non-anniversaires !

- Et si c'est pas mon non-anniversaire aujourd'hui mais mon anniversaire ?

Quatre réfléchit deux minutes puis claque des doigts, me faisant sursauter.

- Bah ! Tant pis ! Personne n'ira s'en plaindre !

- Exact ! Surtout pas moi !

- Alors nous allons fêter votre non-anniversaire !

- A moi ?

- A vous !

- Oh !!!

Trowa se ramène avec un gros gâteau recouvert de sucre glace bleu. Un gâteau rien que pour moi OO Je suis touch !!!! On a jamais fêté mon anniversaire, ou plutôt mon non-anniversaire !

- C'est pour moi ?!?!?

- Oui ! répond Quatre. Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons votre non-anniversaire !

-

Juste au moment où j'allais me couper une part de ce succulent gâteau, apparaît celui que je cherche depuis un sacré bout de temps, j'ai nommé Kéro !

- Kéro !

- Pas le temps ! En retard ! En retard ! Je suis en retard !!!

Il traverse à toute allure le jardin, entraînant la natte qui s'est accrochée à sa montre, ce qui fait qu'une bonne moitié des tasses tombent par terre et se brisent. Mais je m'en contre-fiche, je veux attraper cette foutu peluche !

- Attends-moi !!! je crie.

Et je pars sur les chapeaux de roue pour essayer de le rejoindre, oubliant totalement le gâteau... Enfin, non, je l'oublie pas, mettons que je le confie aux bons soins de Quatre et Trowa. Mais, jetant un coup d'oeil par-derrière tout en continuant à courir après le Kéro marathonien, je vois qu'ils ont même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mon absence... Se sont remis à boire du thé comme si de rien n'était... Bah, tant pis, ils n'ont qu'à fêter leur non-anniversaire !!!

- KEROOOOOOO !!! !ATTENDS-MOIIIIIII !!!

Mais le temps que j'arrive à sortir de ce jardin de fous et à regagner le chemin, il a disparu... TT Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ça TT

Mais bon, tout n'est pas perdu, il n'y a qu'un chemin... Logiquement, si je le suis, je devrai retrouver Kéro, non ? Malheureusement, ici, rien n'est logique YY J'ai pas le choix, alors je continue ce chemin !

Je savais que les ennuis ne s'arrêteraient pas là... Ca fait bien une demi-heure que je marche et je trouve toujours pas la sortie ! Alors... si on est perdu en forêt, le mieux à faire est de retourner sur ses pas, dixit je-sais-plus qui. Donc...

Donc, logiquement, le chemin aurait dû être derrière moi. Mais y'a pas de logique ici, parce que le chemin _disparaît_ au fur et à mesure. Il s'efface, comme ça, tout seul, comme si quelqu'un le gommait progressivement. Et me voilà... reperdu TT D'ailleurs, même le chemin devant moi est parti en fumée, alors je suis perdu de chez perdu !

Je m'effondre sur une souche.

- Mais pourquoi tout ça m'arrive, hein ?!?!? Pourquoi à moi et pourquoi tout ça ?!? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ???? D'accord, quelquefois, j'ai été insupportable, immature, soûlant et compagnie mais c'est pas une raison ! Si je promets de changer, est-ce que je vais pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi ?

Evidemment, personne ne me répond, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Pas d'arbre qui parle par ici, apparemment.

- Aye aye aye aye aye...

Mais ! Je connais cette chanson ! C'est celle que chantait le lapin !

Le voilà qui réapparaît sur une branche, tenant une carotte avec sa patte.

- Quoi de neuf docteur ? demande-t-il. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Non et je dois dire que ton cousin, même éloigné, est particulièrement stupide, même si c'est censé être un de mes amis dans la vie normale ! J'ai rien réussi à comprendre !

- Que veux-tu, alors ?

- Je veux aller au croquet pour retrouver Kéro 

- Eh bien, tu as ces chemins...

Il désigne trois-quatre chemins qui partent un peu partout.

- ... ou alors tu as ce raccourci !

Il soulève un arbre et un décor de jardin apparaît.

- Je choisis le raccourci ! Merci !

Je cours pour atteindre le raccourci.

- Pas de quoi ! Bon, alors, où est passé ce maudit chat maintenant...

Alors... c'est quoi que ce jardin ? Oo Y'a des haies partout ! C'est quoi ce bazar ??? Oh... OOOOOHHH ??? C'est un... labyrinthe ? Et évidemment, j'ai pas de plan sur moi TT autrement dit, je dois me démerder tout seul pour retrouver la sortie.

Ca tourne dans tous les sens, y'a des murs partout... c'est pas la joie. J'ai lu quelque part que pour sortir d'un labyrinthe, suffisait de poser la main sur un mur et de continuer à marcher en gardant la main sur le mur. On va bien voir si ça marche !

Celui qui avait dit ça est un crétin fini Ca ne marche pas, surtout que ça doit bien faire une quinzaine de minutes que je tourne en rond autour du même mur. Cette théorie est tout à fait bidon ! Et comme j'ai vraiment pas d'autre solution... ben j'avance au hasard...

Tiens, y'a quelqu'un ici ! J'entends siffloter ! C'est une des... cartes de Sakura, toute rose, qui repeint des tournesols avec un bout de charbon. Qu'est-ce que c'est moche, un tournesol noir... Me semble que c'est la carte de la Tempête. A côté, y'a la carte du Feu et la carte de la Flèche.

- Euh... salut ! je lance.

Les cartes font un tel bond en arrière que ça en est presque comique.

- Mais ça va pas de surgir comme ça ?!? s'exclame la carte de la Tempête.

- On a cru que c'était le Roi, nous !

- Le... roi ? Pourquoi ? Il fait si peur que ça ?

- Bien plus que ça, oui ! réplique la carte de la Flèche. Le Roi de Pique adore couper la tête. Et quand il va voir que les tournesols ne sont pas de sa couleur, ohlàlà...

Les trois cartes font une grimace d'anticipation. Apparemment, ce Roi-là est une sacrée terreur par ici. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !

Quelque part dans le labyrinthe, on sonne de la trompette. Aussitôt les cartes deviennent toutes rose pâle.

- Le Roi !

- On est cuites !

Un grondement semblable à un troupeau d'éléphants annonce vraisemblablement l'arrivée du Roi et de sa Cour. Les cartes, terrorisées, se jettent par terre où elles ne constituent plus qu'un carton rose. Même si je n'ai pas franchement grand'chose à me reprocher (si, j'avoue, c'est moi qui ai mangé la tartine de beurre de Heero hier TT Je regrette, je regrette !), je m'allonge aussi, priant le Ciel de me faire aussi petit d'une souris.

De là où je suis, je ne vois que les pieds. Mais à la vue d'une paire de ballerines blanches avec des chaussettes jaunes, c'est plus fort que moi, je relève la tête... J'aurais p'être pas dû d'ailleurs --

C'est Wufei, le Roi de Pique.

Et Stéphanie est derrière lui, avec également une couronne sur la tête. Donc ils sont mariés Oo

Mais là n'est pas la question, parce que _Sa Majest_ Wufei nous regarde et j'ai pas franchement envie de me faire repérer, alors j'essaye d'avoir le plus l'air d'une carte, même si je ne suis ni plat ni rose. Pourvu que ça maaaaaaaaaaaarche !

Wufei promène son regard super sévère sur nous, s'attardant en dernier et le plus longtemps sur moi.

- Y'a un truc qui dépasse, finit-il par dire.

Je me lève, furieux comme jamais.

- Ca s'appelle une natte, espèce d'inculte !!!! je hurle.

C'est vrai, quoi Faut toujours qu'il trouve le mot pour m'énerver, c'lui-l !

Il se tourne vers sa suite.

- Qu'on coupe la tête à ces cartes et pour lui...

Il se rapproche de moi, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres et les deux mains cachées derrière son dos. Pourquoi je le sens pas du tout ??????

Il finit par sortir de derrière son dos... mama mia ! une paire de ciseaux géante !!! OO DANGER !!! DANGER !!!

- Qu'on lui coupe la natte !!!! rugit-il en se lançant à mes trousses (je ne suis pas assez fou pour rester devant lui sans bouger).

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! PAS MA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTE !!!!!!!

Je me relève sur mon lit, le front en sueur. Oh mon Dieu Oo Ne plus jamais regarder Alice au pays des merveilles avant d'aller se coucher, ça donne des effets secondaires !!! Et encore plus en avalant un pot entier de Nutella !!!!

Respire, Duo, respire... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, et ta natte ne craint rien...

La porte s'ouvre en grand, me faisant faire un bond de deux mètres au moins. Mais y'en a pas un dans cette baraque pour frapper avant d'enter ?!?!?

- MAXWELL !!! Tu pourrais arrêter de crier, oui !!! je n'arrive même pas à m'échauffer !!!

Je relève les yeux pour rentrer ceux très noirs et très dangereux d'un certain Chang Wufei... qui tient un sabre à la main !!

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vraiiiiiiiii !!!!! Je me barre en hurlant comme un malade.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! PAS MA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTE !!!!!!!

- Mais ! s'exclame Quatre derrière mon dos. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait, Wufei ?

- Strictement rien !

(1) Je rappelle que l'histoire se passe à Tomoéda, donc au Japon... Et pour le coup de l'opposé du Japon, j'ai vérifié sur mon globe, ça doit être ça. Sauf que le globe en question est un peu cabossé mais bon VV

(2) Ils sont faits pour s'entendre, ces deux-là...

(3) Aucune originalité pour la chanson, parce que je trouvais pas quoi mettre d'autre...

(4) Mais nan, Bunny, ne te sens absolument pas caricaturée ! Ce n'est pas toi, je t'assure -

Bunny : Je te haaais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai bien envie de manger un chat... KAT !!!! Viens iciii !!!

Katel : Même pas en rêve Si tu me tues, je peux plus écrire... Ca mérite un sursis, non ?

(5) J'ai pas pu résisteeeeeeeerrrrrr !!! Une chanson que j'adore, et que Bunny chantonnait justement un certain dimanche

Et val ! Enfin fini ! Pfou, pas fâchée moi ! Et oui, ce chapitre n'avance pas du tout dans le récit... juste un petit délire en passant pour montrer certains les abîmes de mon cerveau psychopathe C'est fou ce que ça détend ! Et comme j'étais méga en retard, j'ai écrit beaucoup plus que d'habitude, ce qui fait que j'étais encore plus en retard --O Et en plus, ma pauvre petite béta-lectrice (plus bête que lectrice, soit dit en passant --O) a des problèmes d'Internet, ce qui fait que ça a traîné pas mal...


	21. Comme on se retrouve, Duo Maxwell

**Amour, magie(s) et Gundam **

**Saison 1  **

**Amis... ou ennemis?  **

**(crossover Sakura-Gundam)  **

Série: Sakura et Gundam Wing, pourquoi changer des valeurs sûres? 

Autrice: Katel Belacqua, qui se fait toute petite d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier TT 

Genre: n'importe quoi et prise de tête? 

Couple: Hu hu... A vous de juger! 

Email: katel92voilà.fr (si ça s'affiche pas, faut passer par mon Profil...) 

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire, les explications tarabiscotées habituelles et, euh... c'est tout! 

Note: J'aurais jamais dû faire un POV de Tiffany, c'est un personnage beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, d'où ma lenteur incroyable à poindre ce chapitre... Je l'ai recommencé, oh, quelque chose comme trois ou quatre fois avant d'avoir la bonne version... 

# # # # #  
_  
Réponses aux reviews (dernière fois que je fais ça dans un chapitre parce que, de un, c'est ce qui me prend le plus de temps, et de deux, fanfiction a modifié pas mal de choses depuis le temps et on a un nouveau système de réponses aux reviews):_

_Leenaren: Je me suis calmée avec le Nutella... mais pas avec Alice;-) Voici (enfin) la suite!_

_Jetblack1979: Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Voila la suite..._

_Cardina: Waah ! Toute la famille ! (rougit) Merci ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise autant, je me suis beaucoup amuser à l'écrire... Euuuuuh... Ben désolée pour le temps que ça a mis à updater, je dirais que je suis euh... un peu en retard ? Oups... Désoléééééééééée !_

_Etoile du soir: ... Si tu m'en voulais quand je ne publiais pas vite, là, je dois avoir quelques malédictions sur le dos... Gros blocage et emploi du temps très chargé, donc... pas de publication avant maintenant! Si le dernier chapitre n'a pas vraiment avancé, c'est pour mieux avancer après, mon enfant!_

_Cassidy Darks : Mmmmh, Nutella... mais je préfère les fics, ça fait le même effet, sans le surpoids..._

_Aurora: Tu es toute pardonnée maintenant que tu en as mis une - et me pardonneras-tu de mon retard impardonnable (chibi eyes)? - Ah je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention de faire mourir mes pauvres lecteurs de rire. Si, si, je te jure. Mais je suis contente ce qui ne constituait qu'un délire personnel t'ait plu. Merci de la review et bonne lecture !_

_Bunny: Ma copiiiineuh éè Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi... Merci de m'avoir foutu un nombre conséquent de coups de pieds dans un derrière fictif pour enfin publier! Mais je crois bien que ta review avait été... coupée. Pas grave, je sais que tu ne pensais que du bien de moi!_

_Tenchi Liloo Manson: Ma grande soeuuuur! Quand je pense que quand j'ai publié le précédent chapitre, il y a... 1 an et demi (sans commentaire), je ne t'avais encore jamais rencontrée...C'est rattrapé maintenant, et plusieurs fois plutôt qu'une! Gros bisous, ma Cézanne!  
__Haiko Maxwell : Merci beaucoup ! et voici la suite!  
__Thealie: Merci pour tes encouragements! Mais je ne l'ai pas arrêté, je... j'ai un peu beaucoup tardé à publier... Désoléée!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : " Comme on se retrouve, Duo Maxwell..."******

**POV de Tiffany**

Depuis le jour où Sakura, Stéphanie, Kero et moi sommes allés voir Lionel, deux mois ont passé. Stéphanie et Lionel ont trouvé un appartement et ils y habitent tous les deux. Les cinq pilotes de Gundam sont partis durant les vacances d'été, pour regagner leur champ de bataille. Leur combat, après tout, n'est pas encore fini, même si Tomoeda constitue un monde un peu en marge du conflit international.

Quatre me manque. Je l'aime énormément, et ça me fait souffrir de le savoir constamment en danger. Mais on savait que ce serait ça, notre relation. Je suis en quelque sorte la princesse vers qui le chevalier va trouver repos et réconfort. C'est lui qui m'a dit ça.

Dans une demi-heure, c'est la rentrée de classe. Enfin, la rentrée des vacances, puisqu'au Japon, l'année scolaire commence en avril. Mais je ne les ai pas vus. Ils n'ont donné aucun signe de vie. Pourtant, je ne suis pas inquiète. Je sais qu'ils arriveront à l'heure.

Et celle qui avance avec ce si beau sourire, sous les arbres encore en fleurs, c'est ma Sakura. Plus rayonnante que jamais. Parce qu'elle est heureuse. Parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Lionel est à côté et il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi, aussi détendu, aussi souriant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ont l'air vivant.

Je suis bien contente pour eux. Ce bonheur, ils l'ont mérité. Ils ont tellement souffert, les pauvres... Et moi, du moment que je peux les filmer, tout va bien - J'ai bien fait de prendre deux bandes aujourd'hui, je sens qu'elles vont m'être très utiles... «Lionel et Sakura sortent ensemble»... Hum, non... «Les amours de Sakura»? Oui, beaucoup mieux

- Tiffany? La Terre à Tiffany, vous me recevez?

La voix de Sakura me parvient comme de très loin et j'arrête mon rêve de grandeur. Elle est juste en face de moi, agitant la main devant moi.

- Hein? Euh, oui, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura?

- Je sais pas, t'avais pas l'air d'être très présente...

- J'étais en train d'imaginer tes nouvelles tenues!

Elle n'insiste pas, se contentant de pousser un profond soupir de lassitude. Encore heureux que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir un peu la tête en l'air... N'empêche, si je pouvais faire la robe de Sakura pour son mariage... je serais au comble du bonheur ! Je l'imagine déjà dans une grande robe d'un blanc éclatant... le haut relativement simple, un bustier en satin duchesse asymétrique, qui dénuderait une épaule et avec une longue manche de tulle fine et transparente sur l'autre bras... le bas composé d'une longue jupe en organza, ornée de rubans et de motifs de fleurs... Pour les cheveux, une couronne de lys blancs... Et dans le dos, deux petites ailes élégantes qui lui donneraient une allure d'ange... Une apparition céleste... Une envoyée du ciel... Oui, ce serait parfait pour ma petite Sakura ! (1)

- TI-FFA-NY !

Je remarque avec un temps de retard que la demi-heure est déjà passée à toute vitesse, que la cloche a sonné et que Sakura m'appelle de l'autre côté de la cour. Apparemment, j'ai encore eu une 'absence' due à un futur projet de robe - je vois déjà les mesures, les tissus que je vais acheter, les patrons que je vais réaliser et surtout comment Sakura sera belle dedans ! - et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je développerai cette merveilleuse idée de robe de mariée - trois rubans sur le premier volant... ou quatre ? - plus tard, après un temps de réflexion... comme ce soir. Ma Sakura est de toute façon tellement mignonne qu'elle serait capable de rendre exceptionnelle la robe la plus simple ! Mais il faut à présent que j'aille en classe sinon elle va se retrouver toute seule, la pauvre...  
- J'arrive Sakura !

Il règne dans la classe un tel brouhaha que personne ne remarque que Sakura, pour une fois, est à l'heure et qu'elle rentre même en classe avant moi, parce que je devais changer mes chaussures. Ni ne remarque que les "cinq garçons mystérieux et toujours fourrés ensemble", c'est-à-dire nos amis les pilotes de Gundam, ne sont, eux, toujours pas arrivés. Pourtant je sais que bon nombre de filles de la classe s'intéressent de près à eux. A vrai dire, la majeure partie de la classe. Je ne serais même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'un fan-club ait été monté sur eux. Et si c'était le cas, je ne les mettrais même pas au courant, vu que je m'y inscrirais ! Pour vérifier qu'elles ne vont pas trop loin, bien évidemment...  
Sakura va s'asseoir à sa place sans dire un mot. Je la sais angoissée et c'est compréhensible. Lionel et Stéphanie, qui est arrivée au moment où j'entrais dans le bâtiment, doivent revenir aujourd'hui, ce qui explique peut-être le retour des professeurs. Je ne sais pas encore comment ils vont réussir à se justifier mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas me trouver à leur place. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'auront pas de problème et qu'ils pourront réintégrer la classe le jour même, puisque c'est dans cette période qu'ils auraient dû s'inscrire à Tomoeda s'il n'y avait pas eu ce regrettable incident.

Cela fait à présent dix bonnes minutes que la cloche a sonné et toujours aucune trace ni du premier professeur de la matinée ni de Lionel et sa cousine ni des pilotes de Gundam. Je suis inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé encore... ? La situation est de plus en plus tendue et ils sont même discrédités aux yeux de la population terrienne. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, parce que les médias sont surveillés de très près, mais je sais qu'ils n'ont guère plus que le Japon pour être en sécurité et faire une retraite stratégique. S'ils ne décident pas de se battre jusqu'au bout ou bien s'ils en ont encore la possibilité physique. Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé...

La porte coulisse enfin et je tourne la tête pour voir entrer Duo, les joues écarlates d'avoir couru. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, expulsant l'air que j'avais inconsciemment gardé. Dieu merci il est vivant... et pas seul. Il m'adresse seulement un rapide clin d'oeil avant de gagner sa place, suivi de Trowa, Wufei et Quatre, qui m'adresse quant à lui un petit sourire en guise de bonjour et d'excuse.

"Où est Heero ?" lui demandé-je par le regard.

- Je t'explique tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il en passant à côté de moi.

Au moins, eux sont là... C'est déjà mieux que rien. Et la situation n'a pas l'air si tragique donc je pense pouvoir en conclure que Heero est toujours de ce monde et en relativement bon état. Il ne manque plus désormais que les autres... en espérant qu'ils arrivent un jour. La classe n'est pas vraiment le genre à attendre sagement sans surveillance. Des groupes se mettent à discuter, certains terminent en quatrième vitesse leurs devoirs de vacances en recopiant sur d'autres et quelques filles parlent des garçons qu'elles ont rencontrés durant cette période de repos. Moi, je n'ose pas aller voir Quatre. Personne à part Sakura et les autres pilotes n'est au courant et je n'ai pas encore envie de trahir ce petit secret. Il est encore plus doux en n'étant partagé que par peu de personnes. De toute façon, si les autres surprennent le genre de conversation que nous avons, ils risqueront de se méprendre. En effet, nous avons convenu d'une sorte de code, de double message, pour pouvoir parler entre nous de leurs activités terroristes et ne pas les trahir. Ainsi parler du dernier film sorti au cinéma revient à évoquer la dernière bataille, les sorties prévues pour faire les magasins concernent en réalité leurs prochaines missions et ainsi de suite. Et entre Sakura et moi, quand nous parlons de tenues de couleur dorée, car je ne peux quand même pas oublier mon terrain de prédilection, il s'agit en réalité de Quatre. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Finalement, après un bon retard d'une quinzaine de minutes pendant lesquelles le proviseur lui-même est venu nous voir trois fois pour nous demander "un peu de silence, que diable !", monsieur Mikimoto (2), notre professeur de Japonais, rentre enfin dans la classe. Il a l'air tellement enchanté qu'il ne remarque pas que les élèves ne sont pas à leur place, ni que trois garçons se sont même amusés à monter sur son bureau pour discuter plus tranquillement ni même le désordre inhabituel qui règne parmi tous ses élèves. C'est à peine s'il pense à lever le pied pour ne pas tomber sur l'estrade en allant à son bureau.

- Mes enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Tous les chahuteurs regagnent dare-dare leur place mais il me semble que monsieur Mikimoto ne leur aurait de toute façon rien dit, tout à sa joie. Sakura et moi échangeons un long regard. Nous, nous savons déjà de quoi il se réjouit... Il attend un moment, histoire de bien savourer l'effet de surprise.

- Lionel et sa cousine sont en réalité bien vivants !

- HEIN? QUOI! QUI! LIONEL?

Il explique patiemment l'histoire dans tous ses détails, du moins, "histoire", ce qu'eux lui ont dit, bien sûr... Ils ont juste un peu transformé leur récit, on va dire... Donc il raconte que finalement, ils ont été secourus à temps mais que, pour des raisons d'honneur de la famille Li, qui ne pouvait admettre que deux de ses enfants soient invalides pour un certain temps, ils sont allés à l'hôpital. Ca m'a l'air un peu tordu par les cheveux, cette histoire, mais apparemment, ça leur a suffi, puisqu'ils ont tous gobé ça !

Il devait être écrit que nous n'aurions pas cours à cette heure-là, car dès que monsieur Mikimoto a réussi à calmer tout le monde et à les faire asseoir, les deux "survivants" sont entrés dans la classe... et ça a été une explosion de cris.

- LIONEL !

- Alors comme ça, petit cachottier, tu voulais nous faire une blague !

- Stéphanie ! Mais tes cheveux... !

- Quel effet ça fait, de revenir dans le monde des vivants ?

- On peut dire que vous nous avez fichu une sacrée trouille, vous !

- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir ?

- Et on veut tous les détails !

- Vous comptez publier un livre, comme les grands rescapés de catastrophe ?

- T'as l'air en forme, vieille branche, on dirait pas que tu sors de l'hosto !

- Dites, vous allez quand même rester au Japon quelques temps, hein ? Vous allez pas rentrer à HongKong alors qu'on vient juste de vous retrouver !

- Hein ? Hein ? Vous restez, promis !

Les deux pauvres cousins ont bien du mal à se débrouiller avec la marée humaine qui a dévalé sur eux, armée d'un flot de questions qui les dépassent totalement. Mais toute la classe s'y est mise pour la dernière réplique, même Sakura, car à vrai dire, aucun de nous ne voudrait les voir déjà repartir. S'ils sont là, ils peuvent bien rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en avril, non... ?

Ca n'a pas l'air de déplaire tant que ça à Stéphanie d'être le centre d'intérêt. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a subi une rude concurrence avec ma mignonne petite Sakura et malgré toute l'amitié que j'éprouve pour Stéphanie, je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas près de l'égaler... Ma Sakura est non seulement mignonne comme un coeur, mais elle est aussi formidable, généreuse, courageuse, appliquée, spontanée... En un mot, elle est A-DO-RA-BLE ! Moi qui ai le droit de lui faire de merveilleux vêtements qui ne font que rehausser sa beauté naturelle et sa noblesse d'âme, je me sens toute chose quand je pense à quel point je suis privilégiée !

J'en raterais presque la réponse de Lionel...

- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Il faudrait voir avec notre mère... On peut pas décider tout seuls...

- MAIS ON S'EST INQUIETES POUR VOUS, NOUS ! ON A BIEN LE DROIT DE VOUS GARDER ENCORE UN PEU !

- Vous devez avoir raison... Je ferai mon possible pour pouvoir passer le reste de l'année scolaire ici, je vous le promets.

Sa voix est couverte par les acclamations de classe, aussi bien des filles, chez qui Lionel garde une place privilégiée, que chez les garçons, qui l'apprécient en camarades... Mais Stéphanie n'est quand même pas oubliée, loin de là.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux, Stéphanie ? demande Sonia.

- Oh, ça ?

Stéphanie attrape une mèche, vraiment plus courte que d'ordinaire, et tire dessus, comme pour essayer de l'agrandir. Peine perdue.

- Ils étaient vraiment trop abîmés... Brûlés, salis... Alors j'ai décidé de les raccourcir.

Elle a l'air peiné. Je sais qu'elle tenait beaucoup à ses cheveux, comme toute fille d'ailleurs, car c'est en quelque sorte le reflet de la féminité.

- Ca change, de te voir ainsi, murmure Sandrine. Mais ça te va plutôt bien. On croirait que t'es le frère de Lionel !

- Ah, manquerait plus que ça !

Wufei, assis non loin de moi, pousse un grognement et fait mine de s'intéresser aux arbres dehors quand je me tourne vers lui. Evidemment, personne à part nous n'est au courant de leurs fiançailles et ils n'ont pas l'air suffisamment enthousiaste pour le dire, donc ça va rester un secret. Cela ne changera pas vraiment la donne, vu qu'ils ne semblent pas s'apprécier beaucoup l'un l'autre... Ma petite Tiffany, c'est ton rôle que de leur permettre de vivre leur amour au grand jour ! Il faut, comme tu l'avais fait pour Lionel et ta petite Sakura, veiller sur eux, ne pas perdre une miette de scène potentielle et leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils représentent aux yeux de l'autre !... Non, pas une petite peste ou un insupportable misogyne, mais une jeune fille qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir, entourée de bras protecteurs, et un garçon qui cache un grand coeur sous une couverture de mépris et qui entend protéger la fille qu'il aime en secret depuis tant d'années... Si j'arrivais vraiment à faire ça, je crois que je serais capable de surmonter toutes les futures épreuves !

- Tiffany, on peut savoir à quoi tu rêves ? demande ma petite Sakura en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Mmmh... Stéphanie et Wufei forment un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Euuuuuuh... 'Beau' n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif que je leur donnerais...

Elle regarde Wufei, ronchon et ennuyé, qui fait tout pour ne pas avoir l'air de suivre la conversation, puis Stéphanie, entourée d'un paquet de personnes, qui raconte ses aventures en se donnant le beau rôle, semblant autant s'amuser que Wufei s'ennuie.

- Spécial, plutôt... Mais avec un caractère aussi fort l'un que l'autre !

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont bien assortis !

- Entre deux paires de baffes, c'est sûr, marmonne-t-elle.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais dans le même cas avec Lionel ?

- Eeeeeeeh ! C'est pas vrai, d'abord ! Je ne le lui ai jamais donné de baffes. C'est juste que... il voulait absolument mes cartes, et je voulais pas, vu que Kero me soutenait, et il m'a aidée à les retrouver, et...

- Et tu t'enfonces.

Je souris au fur et à mesure que je vois Sakura rougir. Je l'ai menée parfaitement à l'endroit où je voulais la conduire : sa relation avec Lionel. Je suis imbattable sur le sujet alors elle ne va pas m'apprendre mon métier, non plus !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, réplique Sakura, écarlate.

Evidemment, dans ce genre de situation, on ne voit pas l'heure passer. Déjà parce que l'heure en question avait commencé en retard, mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas de cours et qu'on discute entre nous, félicitons Lionel et Stéphanie, réclamons pour la énième fois le récit de leurs aventures, écoutons le récit transformé qu'en fait Yvan et ainsi de suite. Alors un seul cours, ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant. Monsieur Mikimoto n'a en aucun cas l'intention de nous forcer à travailler quand tout ce que nous voulons faire, c'est fêter dignement le retour de nos héros, donc il se mêle lui aussi aux discussions. Je pense qu'il ne va même pas nous quitter à la fin de son heure de cours mais rester encore un peu près de nous, vu que c'est un moment rare où la classe est liée, unie, même les pilotes de Gundam se laissent aller à la bonne atmosphère, enfin, mis à part Heero qui est pour une raison obscure absent aujourd'hui.

La cloche sonnant la fin du cours ne nous arrête même pas. Les autres classes continuent à subir l'assaut des professeurs et nous, tranquillement et sans arrière-pensée, nous... ne faisons rien. Le professeur suivant, madame Kaori, arrive peu après et n'a pas non plus l'intention d'abréger les réjouissances de la classe. Mais au milieu de tout le brouhaha qui règne dans la classe, on entend soudain un petit coup à la porte.

Il s'agit du proviseur.

Aussitôt nous regagnons nos places, sages comme des images, même si certains pouffent et que les rires ont du mal à s'éteindre. Moi, je range discrètement le caméscope que j'avais sorti pour filmer Lionel et Sakura en cachette...

- Jeunes gens, même si je me réjouis avec vous du retour de vos camarades - je signale au passage que vous faites trop de bruit, on vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir - je tiens à ce que vous n'oubliez pas où vous vous trouvez. Il est important que vous repreniez le cycle scolaire qui est le vôtre. Qui plus est... je vous demanderai d'accueillir avec le plus d'égards possible votre nouvelle camarade.

Son annonce est suivie de chuchotements. Encore un nouvel élève ! Ca fait le sixième, sans compter Lionel et Stéphanie ! En plus, l'année est déjà commencée depuis cinq mois et si on peut comprendre que les deux cousins intègrent la classe seulement maintenant, ça n'explique pas le nouvel arrivage. Les autres classes sont-elles trop nombreuses déjà ou des personnes privilégient-elles absolument la nôtre ? Il ne fait aucun doute que pour les pilotes de Gundam, dont les effectifs ne sont pas au complet aujourd'hui, ils se sont débrouillés pour être ensemble...

Les commentaires qui ont suivi l'annonce du directeur de l'établissement ont presque occulté l'arrivée du nouveau... ou plutôt de la nouvelle car, malgré ses cheveux coupés très courts, il s'agit bien d'une fille. Des cheveux aux reflets bleutés, un peu comme Anthony, mais plus courts encore et avec deux trois mèches qui couvrent le front, deux grands yeux bleus, un visage agréable et détendu, signe d'une grande confiance en soi et en les autres... C'est étrange, son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose...

- Bien. Jeune fille, veuillez vous présenter.

Pendant un long moment, elle ne dit rien. Strictement rien. Elle se contente de fixer. De regarder droit devant elle, comme si elle étudiait quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un semble être Duo, par la direction de son regard, mais aussi par son attitude étrange. Il commence par déglutir péniblement, comme s'il se trouvait face à je ne sais quelle créature terrifiante. La fille le regarde presque tranquillement. Des gouttes de sueur commencent à perler sur le front de l'Américain. Les yeux bleus de la fille ne le quittent pas, rendus presque noirs par l'intensité de son regard. Le natté se tortille sur sa chaise. Il semble mal à l'aise et je dois dire que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Je ne comprends pas la raison de son agitation, pas plus que le reste de la classe, qui regarde cette étonnante nouvelle décidemment peu loquace et se demande certainement quand la situation finira par se débloquer.

Le professeur, qui n'a pas vraiment de patience et qui entend bien commencer le cours maintenant que le proviseur a réussi à calmer l'euphorie et le débordement des élèves, finit par se racler la gorge. La nouvelle tourne distraitement les yeux vers lui.

- Excusez-moi, murmure-t-elle.

Même à cette distance, il me semble que sa voix est un peu nasillarde, comme étrangère. Je jurerai avoir entendu un tel accent chez un des nombreux collaborateurs de maman...

Elle se tourne ensuite vers nous et s'incline, preuve que même si elle vient d'un autre pays, elle connaît parfaitement les coutumes du Japon.

- Je suis Hilde Schbeiker.

Un nom bien étrange pour une personne tout aussi étrange, de mon point de vue. Définitivement pas japonais, ça, en tout cas.

- Votre nom est..., hésite le professeur, lui aussi perplexe mais qui n'aimerait certainement pas dire une bêtise devant toute la classe.

- Allemand. Je suis d'origine germanique.

Voilà pourquoi cet accent me disait quelque chose! Puisque maman a des partenaires dans le monde entier, et même qui viennent d'Europe, il devait y en avoir un qui était allemand! Cette façon de parler beaucoup plus nasale... Ce nom, prononcé avec un «e» final (3)... Cette orthographe particulière (4)...

- J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dépaysée par nos coutumes, mademoiselle Schbeicker.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu le temps de m'adapter.

Pourquoi, en disant cela, elle fixe à nouveau ce pauvre Duo,qui ne sait même plus où se mettre...? Il ne fait aucun doute que ces deux-là se connaissent, et même si je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, la question reste pour le moment une énigme.

- Il reste une place, là-bas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car les places viennent vite à manquer, ici...!

La remarque du professeur est suivie de quelques rires et de commentaires. C'est vrai que cette année, les nouveaux ne manquent pas. Et tous ont un petit quelque chose qui les fait ressortir du lot... Prenons les pilotes de Gundam, par exemple. Ils n'ont absolument pas l'air de faire leur âge, par leurs actes et leurs paroles, et c'est très comique à observer dans une foule d'élèves qui, eux, se préoccupent plus du prochain film américain à succès que du conflit qui s'étend dans le monde...

Cette personne, là, la nouvelle, je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'elle leur ressemble. Elle a une certaine maturité dans le regard. On voit qu'elle a connu des choses pénibles, elle aussi. Pourtant elle a l'air d'avoir un bon caractère. Je crois bien que nous avons un nouveau Duo dans la classe...

En parlant de Duo, il a plutôt soulagé de voir que la place libre en question se situe à l'autre bout de la classe. Hilde lui fait quand même un sourire, auquel il répond par un signe de tête. Je parierai qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là... Foi de Tiffany, je viendrai à bout de ce mystère!... et en profiterai au passage pour entamer une autre cassette vidéo. Oh là là, on voit bien que le printemps est passé...

# # # # #

- Où est Heero ! demande Sakura dès que nous atteignons la cour, un coin un peu reculé pour qu'on ne surprenne pas notre conversation. Il est pas blessé au moins !  
- Ben en fait, oui et non. Il s'est blessé... tout seul, répond Duo, visiblement soulagé que Hilde soit contrainte de régler certains détails avec le professeur.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? demandé-je, inquiète malgré moi.

Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de malaise depuis leur arrivée ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, je pouvais même le sentir à ce moment-là. Bien que je ne puisse pas considérer Heero comme quelqu'un de proche puisqu'il semble tout faire pour ne pas se lier aux gens, je crains le pire pour lui. Je me représente presque plusieurs scénarios-catastrophes sur ce qui a pu lui arrivé... Quatre me sourit doucement, comprenant sans doute mon trouble.

- Il a été inconscient pendant un mois mais il va mieux maintenant (5). Il faut surtout qu'il se ménage un peu.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Au début des vacances. Et comme il a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, on a dû le forcer à rester à la maison.

- Et vous avez réussi !

- On va dire qu'on s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne quitte pas la maison...

- Yep, ajoute Duo. Mettons qu'on lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix...

- Vous l'avez pas assommé au moins ? s'exclame Sakura, horrifiée.

- Euuuh... je dois avouer que cette idée m'est venue mais il est plutôt du genre à avoir la tête dure et faudrait déjà réussir à l'atteindre... Même à peine conscient, il a de sacrés réflexes, le bougre... Nan, on s'est bêtement contentés des somnifères, ingérés de façon plus ou moins détournée. Ca avait l'air de faire son effet...

- En mettant une dose suffisante pour assommer un éléphant, ce n'est pas étonnant, grogne Wufei.

Duo rit nerveusement sous nos regards affolés, de Sakura et moi. Un dose pour assommer un éléphant ? Mon Dieu, ils n'ont pas réellement fait ça ? ... Un regard m'informe que si, ils l'ont vraiment fait. Dans quel état va-t-on retrouver ce pauvre Heero ? Il va mettre des jours à s'en remettre... !

- De toute façon, il avait qu'à pas faire l'imbécile, hein, il aurait très bien pu se tuer ! déclare Duo avec sérieux. Il est toujours pas conscient que la vie, c'est fragile et qu'on en a qu'une, alors il peut bien payer les pots cassés !

- J'ai l'intuition que cette fois-ci lui aura servi de leçon, dit doucement Quatre. Il ne recommencera pas, je pense.

- Manquerait plus que ça !

- T'es sûr que c'était pas un peu trop, une telle dose ? demande anxieusement Sakura.

- Oh, ouais... Peut-être même que c'est trop faible pour lui. Il passera une bonne nuit, pour une fois... et on le réveillera demain matin à coups de seau d'eau froide !

- _Tu_ le réveilleras, plutôt, Duo, intervient Trowa.

- Ben quoi ? Vous me suivez pas ? Faut bien qu'il soit en forme pour venir en cours ! S'il est encore à moitié dans les vapes, ça le fera pas !

- 'En forme' ne signifie pas en colère et trempé, je rétorque.

- Bah... S'il me course jusqu'ici, je pense que sa colère aura le temps de retomber... et avec une telle course, il sera sec !

C'est peine perdue que d'essayer de discuter avec Duo. S'il a envie d'avoir un footing matinal, il ne pourrait pas s'y prendre mieux. D'un autre côté, si jamais Duo ne vient pas à l'école demain, on saura la raison : Heero l'aurait rattrapé. Pourtant au niveau de la vitesse, je pense qu'ils se valent. Mais Heero étant en colère, je doute qu'il fasse attention à ce menu détail.

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué de le laisser tout seul ? je m'inquiète.

- Je le crois suffisamment en forme pour réussir à dégainer son flingue et viser le potentiel agresseur... en espérant que la surface d'un corps humain soit une surface assez vaste pour qu'il réussisse à faire carton plein en n'entrouvrant qu'un oeil et sans soulever la tête de l'oreiller. Sinon y'a les banales systèmes d'alarme de la maison, mis au point par lui-même et mis à l'épreuve par votre humble serviteur, dit Duo en faisant une courbette. J'ai réussi à survivre deux minutes trente quatre secondes avant qu'il me canarde, je pense m'en être bien tiré.

- Je croyais que c'était deux minutes trente six et que tu avais réussi à l'enfermer auparavant dans le salon ? intervient Trowa.

- Hmph, bref. Il risque rien, je pense. Il est assez grand pour veiller sur lui.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin de le droguer ?

- C'est parce qu'il a encore des crises de gaminerie et des rechutes en enfance, rétorque Duo en tirant la langue.

Il ne laisserait définitivement personne avoir le dernier mot avec lui...

- Tiens, au fait, Duo, en parlant de gaminerie...

Il se tourne vers moi.

- Oui, Tiffany?

- La nouvelle...

Il tire aussi une tête de six pieds de long.

- ... tu la connaîtraispas par hasard ?

- Et bien...

- C'est pas celle qu'on a rencontrée dans la base où était enfermé Lionel! s'écrie Sakura. Celle dont tu m'as dit de ne surtout _rien_ dire à personne?

- Arg, euh... C'est possible...

- Elle est pas méchante, au moins ?

- Hilde! Ah, non, pour ça, non! Enfin, faut pas la chercher non plus, hein, elle sait se défendre, la bougresse...

- Alors pourquoi elle était dans le camp des méchants?

- Infiltration. Elle est forte pour ça, Hilde.

J'attrape Sakura par le coude pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Y'a quelque chose entre eux...

- Entre qui?

- Duo et Hilde.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux innocents.

- Tu crois? J'ai rien remarqué, pourtant...

- Fais-moi confiance, j'ai le flair pour ce genre de chose...

- C'est quoi, ces messes basses? s'impatiente Duo.

- Des affaires de fille!

- Ouais, ben, en attendant, faudrait mieux qu'on change de coin avant que...

Un raclement de gorge poli le fait sursauter et faire volte-face.

- Comme on se retrouve, Duo Maxwell...

- Trop tard.

Fin du chapitre 20

* * *

(1) Je vous raconte pas le temps que j'y ai passé, ni toutes les recherches que j'ai dû faire, sur cette foutue robe Il s'agit en fait de la combinaison de deux robes et quelques petites choses ajoutées... et les tissus existent vraiment, je peux vous le certifier ! Quant à savoir ce que ça donne tout ça ensemble... j'ai encore jamais vu "  
(2) Si quelqu'un arrive à trouver où j'ai pioché ce nom... chapeau bas ;; (surtout que j'ai oublié entre temps, muuuh...)  
(3) Je rappelle que le prénom «Hilde» se prononce «Hildeuh», à l'allemande, quoi... et pas «Hild», n'est-ce pas, Bun? En japonais, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, le «e» final se prononce «é»... Comme par exemple «Kagomé» qui est écrit «Kagome» dans Inuyasha...  
(4) (décidemment, y'en a, des remarques et notes!) J'ai trouvé plusieurs façons différentes d'écrire «Schbeicker», dont «Schveker» Oo... Je pense que la façon de prononcer est un peu la même, mais j'ai privilégié la façon bien allemande, question de choix!  
(5) Je pars du principe qu'il n'y a presque aucune date dans la série Gundam donc on pourrait, à l'extrême limite, caser cette fic entre tous les combats, avec ici l'exemple de la période après le suicide de Heero en autodétruisant le Wing... Mais si, souvenez-vous, il était au cirque avec Trowa ! Même qu'il a réussi à le faire rire ... Bien sûr, y'a encore des incohérences monstres, comme par exemple le fait qu'ils ont l'air de se connaître très bien dans ce texte et qu'ils cohabitent même ensemble Mais... c'est moi l'auteur, après tout ! Alors... on oublie tout ce qui ne va pas et on fait comme si ça rentrait pile poil ! ... Siouplaît éè ?

# # # # #

Il ne me reste plus maintenant qu'à m'excuser encore une fois (pardoooon...) et vous donner rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui s'intitulera «Ca pourrait être pire»... et qui est déjà commencé, même si que de deux pages. A bientôt j'espère!


End file.
